Cerezos en Flor
by Eowynd
Summary: Luego de la guerra de Invierno. Orihime y Byakuya casi mueren al final, pero ambos sobreviven. ¿Qué pasara con nuestro estoico capitán al convivir con la alegre colorina? Una version sobre como se podrian unir estos dos personajes. Lemon al final!
1. El comienzo

**Bleach Fanfic**

**Byakuya x Orihime**

**By Eowynd**

Disclaimers: los de siempre y bien sabidos por todos

(*) Spoilers: aparecen las Zanpakutous en su forma verdadera así que aquellos que no han visto el relleno desde el capitulo 230 al 240, es decir el "Zanpakutous arc" pudieran no entender los detalles

Todo lo que aparezca en cursiva son pensamientos o diálogos entre los zanpakutou y sus portadores

*** * ***

Que suave aroma desprendía la pequeña que sostenía entre sus brazos, tenia olor a primavera, a brisa tibia y rocío matutino, tan joven y fresca...

Era pequeña, o al menos se sentía pequeña entre sus brazos, pequeña y frágil...

Al parecer tenia debilidad por las mujeres pequeñas, "petit" dirían algunos...

Su esposa Hisana...

Su hermana Rukia...

Y ahora... Orihime...

La pequeña humana, a quien había visto por primera vez estando en su cuarto en la cuarta división luego de la traición de Aizen y la fallida ejecución de su hermana, a quien luego no volvió a ver hasta cuando se revelo el plan de Aizen de atacar Karakura y tuvieron que ir a hueco mundo a buscarla...

Y luego... Luego había vuelto a encontrarla nuevamente cuando despertó en el cuarto escuadrón, estaba en una cama en el mismo cuarto que él, todavía inconsciente y muy pálida. Con dificultad se incorporo en la cama hasta quedar sentado. En ese momento Renji y Rukia habían entrado al cuarto y emocionados de que ya estuviera bien le dieron los buenos días y le contaron como era que aquella pequeña humana le había salvado la vida al usar sus escasas fuerzas, luego de destruir aquel peligroso objeto, para salvarlo a él de sus graves heridas.

Byakuya lucia sorprendido, puesto que arriesgarse así por un perfecto desconocido era algo inconcebible para el 28 líder del clan Kuchiki, por un miembro de la familia, como una hermana, o un ser amado, como un esposo, tendría lógica, pero por un perfecto extraño como él...

Los seres humanos eran realmente extraños...

Tan apegados a la vida...

Pero que bueno que lo eran, gracias a eso ahora podía disfrutar de su pequeña Hime

Pasados unos días, Unohana taicho, le había explicado que como eran los más graves y críticos de todos los que habían vuelto de la batalla, había optado por ponerlos juntos y aislados en un mismo cuarto para evitar ninguna infección o problema que pudiera evitar su recuperación. Fue cuando le pregunto que había sucedido exactamente con él y la chica humana.

- Al parecer Rukia-san estaba muy desesperada por que Kuchiki taicho estaba muy grave y no había ningún sanador cerca suyo para ayudarlo, así que en su desesperación le pidió ayuda a Orihime-chan, quien a pesar de estar extremadamente agotada por la destrucción de aquel objeto, uso lo ultimo de su reiatsu para sanarle Kuchiki taicho, es por eso que se ve tan pálida y agotada

- no tiene sentido... ¿Por qué...?

- eso Kuchiki taicho, tendrá que preguntárselo cuando despierte a ella, si es que lo hace

Y así fue como dio comienzo a un cambio en la rutina de Kuchiki Byakuya, antes solía ir de su mansión a los cuarteles del sexto escuadrón directamente, a menos que hubiera reunión de capitanes o algo así y luego se regresaría a su mansión en la tarde, para resolver todos los asuntos de la familia Kuchiki hasta muy entrada la noche y así al día siguiente, pero ahora antes y después de salir del escuadrón pasaría a preguntar por la salud de la pequeña y si había sucedido algún cambio en su condición tanto a favor o en contra, pero Unohana-taicho o Isane-fukutaicho le dirían que no había ningún cambio, pero que la humana estaba batallando aún y eso siempre era una buena señal, Kuchiki taicho le daría las gracias y se retiraría hasta el próximo día, esto continuo durante seis meses hasta el día en que consiguió entrar al cuarto de la muchacha para ver por sus propios ojos el estado de esta…

- ¿_por que tan preocupado mi portador?_

_- ¿De que estas hablando Senbonzakura (*)?_

_- creo que lo sabéis bien maestro_

_- no me gusta el tono de tus palabras Sen _–en ese momento la espada del capitán del sexto escuadrón tomo su forma de Samurai con su armadura completa, incluyendo su mascara, frente a su portador

_- puede que no le gusten mi portador, pero no por eso dejan de ser menos ciertas. A usted le preocupa esta humana_

_- no sólo a mí Sen, hay muchos espacios vacíos en la traición de Aizen que sólo esta pequeña puede responder_

_- si eso es lo que ha escogido decirse a si mismo y a los demás esta bien por mi, pero recuerde mi maestro que yo soy la otra mitad de su alma y veo mas profundamente que los demás_

_- ¿y cuál es tu punto Sen?_

_- que esta chica le importa mas de lo que usted esta dispuesto a admitir abiertamente maestro_

_- ¿en que te basas para decir eso Sen?_

_- creo que si se fija bien se podrá dar cuenta maestro del cambio en mi apariencia –Byakuya entonces reparo en que Senbonzakura ya no traía las perneras de la armadura, pero no entendía que tenia que ver eso con lo que estaba diciendo Senbonzakura_

_- ¿a que se debe este cambio de apariencia Sen?_

_- como usted debe saber maestro, las Zanpakutous toman forma dependiendo de la personalidad de su maestro y portador, mi armadura ha sido forjada por tu deseo de no ser lastimado nuevamente debido a lo lastimado que has salido desde pequeño –_Byakuya recordó entonces a todos los que le habían importado y que lo habían dejado

Sus padres…

Su abuelo Ginrei…

Su esposa Hisana...

El niño que Hisana, afortunadamente, no sabia que llevaba en su vientre cuando murió, pero que Unohana taicho si le dijo cuando se realizo la autopsia de rutina…

Rukia… la hermana que su esposa le había dejado, con la promesa que le había sacado de cuidarla y de preocuparse por ella como un hermano mayor…

¿Tal vez Hisana sabía que al morir ella Byakuya caería en una soledad muy grande y quería compensarlo con una hermana?

Claro que él no había hecho muy buen trabajo, puesto que había levantado una barrera entre ambos y no la había tratado nunca como una verdadera hermana hasta luego de la fallida ejecución

Tantas personas habían pasado por su vida que habían sido importantes para él y que lo habían abandonado tan pronto que cuando Rukia llego a su familia decidió mantener distancia con ella para no sufrir otra vez

_- esta muchacha esta rompiendo sus barreras maestro, y si sigue así nuestra armadura va a desaparecer y mostraremos nuestro verdadero rostro_

_- eso no pasara Sen, no creo que tengamos tanta cercanía_

_- si usted así lo cree maestro_

En ese momento algo extraño sucedió, dentro de la habitación empezó a sentirse la emanación de un débil reiatsu que vacilaba por momentos haciendo que tanto Byakuya como Senbonzakura se acercaran con cuidado hasta donde estaba Orihime

- _nos vemos luego maestro_ –dijo Senbonzakura mientras volvía a su forma de espada en la cintura de Byakuya. En ese momento Orihime abrió los ojos y comenzó a toser. El capitán se acerco hasta ella y haciendo algo totalmente fuera de su conducta habitual… Sirvió un vaso de agua del velador y acomodando a Orihime le dio unos pocos sorbos de este vaso

- no trates de hablar humana… no has usado tu garganta en mucho tiempo… bebe con calma… -ella tan sólo asintió mientras seguía las instrucciones de Byakuya

- yo… e… ale…

- no me hagas repetirme humana –entonces coloco el vaso en el velador de nueva cuenta, y cuando lo hizo noto como Orihime tomaba su mano y con la punta de su dedo trazaba líneas imaginarias de kanjis sobre la palma de la mano del capitán

- _me alegro de que este a salvo Kuchiki-sama… Kuchiki-san debe estar muy feliz por eso _–entonces Byakuya recordó que la humana llamaba a Rukia "Kuchiki-san" así que para diferenciarlos a él lo llamaba –sama

_-_ ¿qué fue lo que paso…?

- _Inoue Orihime _–escribió ella en la palma de su mano- _Orihime esta bien si Kuchiki-sama lo prefiere_

- Orihime-chan ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por Rukia?

- _Kuchiki-san estaba llorando al lado de Kuchiki-sama quien estaba muy mal herido con el pecho casi abierto en dos _–entonces Byakuya recordó ese último ataque a traición de uno de los espadas y como se había interpuesto en el medio para salvar a su hermana adoptiva

– _estaba desesperada, histérica, sin control, y los sanadores no estaban ni remotamente cerca para llegar a tiempo, para ayudarle _

_- _pero aún así, te arriesgaste demasiado por un perfecto extraño, ¿Por qué?

_- por que usted es el hermano mayor de Kuchiki-san_

- ¿eso que tiene que ver?

_- es que perder a un hermano mayor es un dolor muy grande y no quería que Kuchiki-san experimentara eso_

- ¿Y eso que…? OH… -entonces Byakuya entendió que estaba pasando- ¿Cómo se llamaba tu hermano mayor Orihime?

_- Inoue Sora y falleció en un accidente de tránsito hace algunos meses, ahí fue cuando conocí a Kurosaki-kun _

_- _entiendo… Muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste Orihime, a pesar de ser un extraño…

_- Kuchiki-sama no es un extraño, es el hermano mayor de Kuchiki-san y ella lo respeta y ama muchísimo, siempre habla con mucho cariño y orgullo de usted ¿Cómo…?_

_-_ están todos bien, algunos están menos heridos que otros, pero todos vivos y pensando mucho en ti Orihime

_- ¡que alivio!_

- ahora debes reposar, yo iré a buscar a Unohana taicho para que te atienda

_- gracias Kuchiki-sama_ –Orihime cerro por unos instantes los ojos mientras Byakuya salía del cuarto_…_

_- maestro…_

_- Ni una palabra Sen…_

_- como diga maestro…_

_*** * ***_

Luego de eso, pasaron dos semanas de cuidados y terapia intensiva para la rehabilitación de Orihime bajo los cuidados de Unohana taicho e Isane fukutaicho al final de los cuales hubo una larga reunión de capitanes donde interrogaron a Orihime sobre todos los detalles inconclusos sobre el plan de Aizen que ella se esforzó en responder de la mejor forma posible. Al final de esto solo quedaba una cosa más a Yamamoto- soutataicho por decir

- Unohana Taicho ¿En que condiciones de salud se encuentra la muchacha? ¿Puede ser dada de alta?

- Si, pero aún así me gustaría que siguiera yendo al cuarto escuadrón por mas rehabilitación paso demasiado tiempo en coma y seria lo mejor

- ¿pero esta en condiciones de no residir mas en el cuarto escuadrón?

- si –dijo Unohana taicho, temía secretamente lo que fuera a pasar ahora, puesto que no todos en el Sereitei estaban contentos con los resultados de la batalla de invierno contra Aizen, y como siempre pasa, necesitaban echarle las culpas a alguien, y el blanco que parecían haber escogido todos era Inoue Orihime, la pequeña que había desarrollado poderes casi divinos y quien todos pensaban que se había ido con Aizen voluntariamente traicionando al Sereitei. Mientras había estado aislada en el cuarto escuadrón no había sido problema mantener a estas personas a raya, pero ahora…

- entonces ahora debemos ver donde colocar a esta humana –continuo Yamamoto

- pe… pero señor… yo… soy humana… mi casa… mis amigos… -trato de decir Inoue Orihime, sin embargo Yamamoto dijo

- eso es imposible, no podemos permitir que un humano ande suelto en el mundo real con esa clase de poderes tan extraños, debes quedarte en el Sereitei hasta que se decida que hacer y ahora debemos de ver donde te ubicaremos –Inoue bajo la cabeza con tristeza mientras miraba de reojo a los alrededores observando las reacciones de los capitanes, la mayoría le parecían inescrutables o poco amistosas

- si se me permite, propongo que la muchacha se quede en la doceava división –dijo Kurotsuchi taicho – así además podemos estudiar sus poderes y los objetos que usa para convocarlos –esto era lo que mas temía Unohana taicho, que ella cayera en las manos de este loco, pero lo que paso después… casi hizo que el cielo del Sereitei se cayera a pedazos

- ¡absurdo! Ella va a quedarse en la mansión Kuchiki –tanto Inoue como los demás capitanes casi se desmayaron cuando escucharon a Byakuya decir eso mientras daba unos pasos hasta ubicarse al lado de Inoue mirando de frente a Yamamoto

- ¿y eso por que Capitán Kuchiki?

- por varias razones Soutataicho: en primera, la mansión Kuchiki es uno de los lugares más seguros en todo el Sereitei, en segunda en la mansión, Unohana taicho y sus subordinados tendrán acceso total para realizar los tratamientos que consideren necesarios y adecuados para la paciente, en tercera la muchacha esta familiarizada con mi hermana Rukia y son bastante cercanas, esto, y estoy seguro que Unohana taicho estará de acuerdo, será beneficioso para su recuperación, ¿me equivoco Unohana taicho?

- en absoluto Kuchiki taicho, el factor emocional es muy importante en la recuperación de un paciente y si puede estar rodeada de gente amistosa o familiar seria ideal –Unohana taicho no sabia que se había apoderado de Kuchiki taicho, pero daba las gracias a todos los dioses por este milagro.

- pero eso es absurdo –dijo Soifon taicho- ella es un peligro para la estabilidad del Sereitei, debería estar en la prisión o en los cuarteles de la segunda división no en un lugar como la mansión Kuchiki

- ¿me permitiría recordarle Soifon taicho que fue lo que paso la última vez que encarcelamos a alguien? –dijo Byakuya. Kurosaki Ichigo. Yatsutora Chad. Ishida Uryu. Este grupo ya había violado toda la seguridad del Sereitei por salvar a Rukia hacia algunos meses y ahora estaban más fuertes, más inteligentes, mas preparados. Si se enteraban de que Inoue estaba siendo en algún caso maltratada no dudarían en echar abajo el Sereitei buscándola y considerando la actual situación era el peor escenario posible. En cambio, si creían que ella estaba en la mansión recuperándose de sus heridas mientras Rukia Kuchiki cuidaba de ella, probablemente con ayuda de Abarai Renji, entonces todos felices y a salvo hasta que la situación se aclarara

- muy bien, todos los que estén de acuerdo con la propuesta del capitán del sexto escuadrón Kuchiki taicho, levanten la mano –sin sorpresas Unohana taicho levanto su mano de las primeras, seguida por Ukitake-taicho, Shunsui taicho, Zaraki taicho (quien pensaba en que si la chica se quedaba Ichigo vendría de visita y conseguiría una revancha con el shinigami sustituto), Hitsugaya taicho y Komamura taicho también apoyaron la idea por ser lo mas lógico y racional, digno claro esta de Kuchiki taicho

- entonces se aprueba la petición, Unohana taicho por favor que los miembros de su escuadrón trasladen a la paciente lo antes posible –dijo Yamamoto

- si, soutataicho –dijo con una leve reverencia

- bien se da por terminada la reunión, pueden retirarse –de apoco todos los capitanes se van y Orihime se pone a caminar al lado de Kuchiki taicho y Unohana taicho

- muchas gracias Kuchiki taicho por su oportuna intervención –dijo Unohana taicho

- era la solución mas lógica a seguir Unohana taicho, no tiene nada que agradecerme –se gira hacia Orihime y dice

- Orihime-chan, si estas lista nos dirigiremos a la mansión de inmediato

- si, Kuchiki-sama. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad –dijo con una sonrisa y una reverencia mientras seguía al capitán

- _como fueron las palabras que dijo maestro… oh si…_ "_eso no pasara Sen, no creo que tengamos tanta cercanía" –_Byakuya no dijo nada a su zanpakutou

*** * ***

Renji miraba alrededor con gran curiosidad, puesto que podía contar con los dedos de una mano (y probablemente le sobrarían dedos) las veces que había estado dentro de la mansión Kuchiki. Después de todo el, a pesar de ser un teniente, no era realeza y no podía entrar a menos que se le invitara expresamente por alguien del clan, por lo tanto solo había venido a dejar papeles a su taicho una que otra vez y tal vez para un cumpleaños de Rukia cuando pillaron de buen animo a su taicho, por eso mismo no entendía ¿A que era convocado a la mansión Kuchiki?

En ese instante, entro Byakuya y se sentó frente a ambos

- Rukia, Abarai –los llamo

- ¿si, capitán/hermano? –contestaron a la vez

- lo que va a ser conversado ahora debe quedar entre los presentes y estas cuatro paredes, bajo ningún concepto tolerare ninguna infiltración, rumor o desliz de lengua que pudieran tener ambos o alguno por separado ¿estoy siendo claro? –Ambos asintieron con la cabeza- bien, lo siguiente es que dos personas más se nos van a unir a esta conversación y quiero que mantengan sus emociones y reacciones bajo control, ¿comprendido? –volvieron a asentir. Entonces la puerta se deslizo permitiendo el paso de Unohana taicho y de Orihime

- ¡¿Orihime?! –exclamaron ambos antes de notar la mirada del capitán sobre ellos por su exclamación. Orihime sentía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al ver a dos de sus amigos más queridos, frente a ella, tan bien de salud, pero sobre todo vivos… Unohana taicho se sentó al lado derecho del cuarto junto con Orihime mientras los otros dos shinigami la seguían mirando sorprendidos

- antes de cualquier duda, -comenzó Unohana taicho- déjenme decirles que Orihime se encuentra lo bastante bien de salud para abandonar las instalaciones del cuarto escuadrón, pero aún no se le puede dar de alta al mundo humano, por lo cual en la reunión de capitanes se decidió que había que buscar un lugar para que ella se quedara y Kuchiki taicho aquí presente, apoyado por muy validas razones, ha decidido ofrecer su mansión para que mi paciente se quede el tiempo que sea necesario y pueda seguir recibiendo su tratamiento de rehabilitación.

Renji y Rukia tenían tremendas dudas sobre lo que estaba diciendo Unohana taicho, después de todo, ¿en que mundo cabía la posibilidad de que Kuchiki taicho hiciera algo como eso por alguien que no conocía?

- es por esto que es indispensable que guarden el mas estricto silencio –prosiguió Byakuya- como sabrán hay mucha gente disconforme con el resultado de la batalla de invierno contra Aizen, y no pocos de estos han decidido cargar con todas las culpas a Orihime como un chivo expiatorio a su negación. Es por esto mismo que nadie más que los capitanes saben que ella esta despierta y bien de salud, y nadie más debe saberlo o que se encuentra hospedada aquí. A los sirvientes se les ha instruido que Inoue es una prima de Ukitake taicho muy amiga de Rukia y que ha venido a visitarla por un tiempo. ¿He sido claro? ¿Abarai? ¿Rukia?

- si, capitán/hermano –volvieron a contestar ambos

- en ese caso Kuchiki taicho, yo ahora me voy a retirar al cuarto escuadrón –dijo Unohana- si esta todo bien, entonces mañana mandare a Hanatarou o Isane a comenzar con las terapias de Inoue

- por supuesto Unohana taicho –contesto Kuchiki taicho- si necesita algo no dude en pedírselo a los sirvientes o a Rukia

- muchas gracias, lo tendré en consideración Kuchiki taicho, hasta luego Orihime, espero que encuentres tu estadía aquí de tu agrado

- gracias por todo Unohana taicho –se despidió Orihime- por favor salude a Kotetsu-san y Yamada-san de mi parte

- lo hare Orihime –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

- Abarai

- si, taicho?

- quiero que vayas a buscar al sastre de la familia y le digas que venga, que traiga sus telas y materiales. Si pregunta dile que Kuchiki- sama quiere yukatas nuevos para él, su hermana y una amiga de la familia para las próximas celebraciones del florecimiento de los cerezos ¿esta claro?

- si taicho –dicho esto Renji se levanta y antes de irse se acerca a Inoue y le dice:

- ¡que alegría que estés bien Inoue! ¡Nos tenias a todos muy preocupados! –Zabimaru empezó a moverse en su funda- también Zabimaru quiere expresarte que se alegra de que estés bien

-gracias, a mi también me alegra ver que ustedes están bien –luego de esto Renji se fue del cuarto

- Rukia

- si, Byakuya niisama?

- conduce a Orihime hasta el cuarto de huéspedes que esta al lado de tu habitación, ayúdala a acomodarse y luego llévala a conocer los alrededores de la mansión, que los sirvientes queden convencidos de que son amigas y es prima de Ukitake taicho, ¿esta claro?

- si, Byakuya niisama –dice con una reverencia mientras que Orihime se gira y le dice con una reverencia

- Kuchiki-sama no tengo palabras para agradecerle todas las molestias que se ha tomado por mi culpa y yo… gracias… -Byakuya no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza. Cuando ambas hubieron salido del cuarto Senbonzakura se materializo de nuevo frente a Byakuya, pero esta vez no solo había perdido las perneras de su armadura sino que tambien los antebrazos

_- maestro…_

_- ¿que quieres Sen?_

_- ¿se da cuenta de lo que pasara si permite que esa muchacha se quede en la mansión?_

_- ¿que se repondrá de sus heridas, estará a salvo de gente como Soifon taicho, y que luego se regresara al mundo humano?_

_- maestro esto es una conversación seria_

_- estoy siendo serio Sen, como siempre…_

_- de todos modos maestro, esta niña nos esta ganando de a poco, así como va la próxima vez me voy a aparecer desnudo frente a usted_

_- no seas ridículo Senbonzakura _

_- como usted diga maestro, pero no diga que no se lo advertí _–dijo volviendo a su forma de espada, dejando a Byakuya más que intrigado

*** * ***

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que Byakuya pudiera haber imaginado, y pronto fueron tres semanas desde que Inoue se había instalado a vivir con ellos en la mansión. Rukia estaba feliz con la visita puesto que normalmente sólo estaban ellos dos y los sirvientes, además debido a las ocupaciones de ambos casi no se veían mas que para el desayuno y la cena, así que tener a la pequeña Orihime en casa hacia que hubiera mas ruido que de costumbre puesto que le encantaba hablar y era tan amable y amistosa que se hizo amiga de todos los sirvientes de la mansión con gran facilidad, además de que todo en el Sereitei le parecía fascinante. Las personas, las costumbres, las actividades y fuera de sus sesiones con Isane-fukutaicho y Hanatarou que la dejaban bastante cansada no parecía haber nada fuera de lugar.

Al menos eso pensaba Byakuya mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión hasta que sin querer escucho una conversación entre ambas en el jardín

- no te desanimes Rukia, yo creo que lo dijeron de envidia

- pero… esos del octavo escuadrón parecían estar diciendo la verdad… -fue cuando noto que Rukia sollozaba levemente en brazos de Orihime.

_- maestro… por favor permítame_

_- tranquilo Sen, ni siquiera sabemos quienes son_

_- pero no pueden lastimar así a nuestra hermana_ –Byakuya levanto su labio superior en un esbozo de sonrisa. Senbonzakura era tan sobre protector como él mismo cuando se trataba de Rukia. Realmente las zanpakutous eran un reflejo de su maestro y portador

- ¡tonterías! ¡Kuchiki-sama jamás habría hecho algo así! ¡El te adora! Se le nota en los ojos cuando te ve…

- pero… pensé que luego de la guerra de invierno… por fin me harían teniente o al menos me darían un rango… Ukitake taicho siempre dice que mis habilidades son extraordinarias y que he mejorado mucho… entonces por que no…

- Hay miles de razones que pudieran ser Rukia, pero Kuchiki taicho jamás habría echo eso de usar sus influencias para que no te den un cargo oficial, eso es ruin y despreciativo contra tu persona y Kuchiki taicho jamás a demostrado nada mas que preocupación por ti. ¡Ha recibido al menos tres heridas que casi lo matan por salvarte! Es absurdo que creas lo que dicen esos idiotas del octavo.

- tienes razón Orihime, soy una tonta, niisama jamás haría algo tan bajo como eso, él no es así.

- ¡claro que no! Si lo fuera, yo no estaría aquí en la mansión con ustedes. Así que alegra esa cara Rukia, ya veras que pronto Ukitake taicho lograra ver que no hay mejor candidato que tu para ser su teniente. Además con la guerra hay varios escuadrones que están decapitados así que puedes pedirle a Kuchiki-sama que te recomiende para algún otro escuadrón

- lo sé, pero me gustaría tanto quedarme en el treceavo escuadrón, son como mi segunda familia

- ya veras como todo se arregla –dijo con una sonrisa- por cierto ya te conté sobre el capitulo de los sombreros de Bugs Bunny?

- no, aún no –dijo Rukia mientras seguían caminando por los jardines

_- maestro ¿se siente bien? Lo noto triste…_

_- me siento como una basura Sen…_

_- no diga eso maestro usted lo hizo por protegerla del peligro_

_- pero la he hecho sentir miserable y menospreciada todos estos años… pero ya no más _–dijo cambiando de rumbo

_- ¿maestro?_

*** * ***

- ¿me mando llamar niisama? –dijo Rukia entrando al salón de té donde encontró a su hermano junto a Ukitake

- pasa y siéntate Rukia –dijo señalando un cojín a la izquierda de él. Ella lo hizo

- Capitán Ukitake, es un gusto verlo por estos lados ¿se siente bien?

- muy bien, gracias Rukia –dijo con una sonrisa- en realidad vengo a darte unas noticias que espero que te alegraran

- ¿eh?

- Rukia, Ukitake taicho vino hasta aquí, para informarte que ha emitido una solicitud para que te asciendan a teniente del treceavo escuadrón –finalizo Byakuya. Rukia abrió los ojos, se llevo las manos a la boca y luego dio un solo grito de emoción, para finalizar lanzándose a los brazos de Ukitake taicho para abrazarlo mientras decía

- le prometo que trabajare duro y me esforzare en hacer un buen trabajo como teniente Ukitake taicho no se arrepentirá de haberme dado esta oportunidad –luego hizo algo que nunca había hecho, repitió la acción con su hermano Byakuya, dándole un abrazo que lo dejo totalmente descolocado

- ¡¡¡Niisama!!! ¡¡¡Estoy tan feliz!!! ¡¡¡Es el día más feliz de mí vida!!! ¡¡¡Oh espera a que le cuente a Renji!!! ¡Se va a caer de espaldas el muy tonto y Orihime-chan! ¡Debo contarle también! Con permiso niisama, Ukitake taicho –dijo atropelladamente mientras salía corriendo del salón en busca de la pelirroja

- ¡Orihime! ¡Orihime! ¡Voy a ser teniente! –se la escuchaba gritar mientras se alejaba por los pasillos

- Ahora podré presumir de que soy el único capitán del Sereitei en haber tenido a dos herederos del clan Kuchiki como mis tenientes –dijo Ukitake sin perder su sonrisa, hasta que vio a Byakuya –oh vamos Byakuya no puede ser tan malo, después de todo fue tu idea decirme que podía hacerla mi teniente

- no es eso, Ukitake taicho es sólo…

- ¿si?

- Rukia nunca me había abrazado antes…

- ¿eh? ¿Nunca?

- jamás le había dado esa confianza y ahora…

- se siente bien ¿no?

- eso creo

En su interior pudo sentir como Senbonzakura se sonreía al mismo tiempo que perdía otras dos partes de la armadura

*** * ***

Fin del Cap I


	2. La Fiesta

**Bleach Fanfic**

**Byakuya x Orihime**

**By Eowynd**

Disclaimers: los de siempre y bien sabidos por todos

(*) Spoilers: aparecen las Zanpakutou en su forma verdadera así que aquellos que no han visto el relleno desde el capitulo 230 al 240, es decir el "Zanpakutou arc" pudieran no entender los detalles

Todo lo que aparezca en cursiva son pensamientos o diálogos entre los zanpakutou y sus portadores

*** * ***

Cuando el nombramiento de Rukia fue oficial, Byakuya decidió hacerle una fiesta en la mansión, pero como no tenia idea de como organizar una fiesta para Rukia, decidió pedirle ayuda a Orihime quien estaba sentada en el jardín cerca de la fuente de los peces Koi

- hace un buen día para estar afuera

- Kuchiki sama, buenos días -dijo con una reverencia- son unos hermosos peces

- gracias, y bastante difíciles de criar también

- me lo imagino -se produjo un pequeño silencio hasta que Byakuya dijo

- me imagino que Rukia ya te dio las buenas noticias

- claro que si, estaba irradiando felicidad

- quiero hacerle una fiesta para celebrarlo

- ¿en serio? A Rukia-chan le va a encantar

- pero, no se nada sobre fiestas para jovencitas

- no se preocupe Kuchiki-sama, yo le ayudare con mucho gusto ¿cuántas personas piensa invitar?

- a los trece escuadrones -contesto Byakuya- principalmente capitanes y tenientes de los escuadrones 1 al 12, y al escuadrón 13 completo

- pero esas son muchísimas personas -exclamo Orihime

- no te preocupes por eso Orihime la mansión cuenta con un amplio salón de fiestas y presupuesto más que suficiente para cubrir todos los gastos, es sólo que no sé que es lo que le gusta a Rukia

- los conejos

- ¿eh? ¿Conejos?

- Oh si, Rukia ama todo lo que tenga que ver con conejos, ¿acaso no lo sabia Kuchiki sama?

- no, no en realidad. Entonces ¿cuento contigo Orihime-chan?

- por supuesto Kuchiki-sama, eh ¿Kuchiki sama?

- ¿si?

- ¿van a poder venir Kurosaki-kun y los demás?

*** * ***

- pues ya se habían demorado mucho en hacerte teniente en mi opinión Rukia -dijo Renji mientras la felicitaba- no se que tiene Ukitake taicho en la cabeza que le tomo tanto

- no digas eso de Ukitake taicho tarado. Es el mejor capitán de todos -dijo Rukia

- ¿incluso mejor que Byakuya? -la molestaba Ichigo

- son cosas diferentes -se trato de defender Rukia quien llevaba un hermoso Yukata de color rosado pálido con pequeños conejitos blancos saltando en un campo verde en la parte baja del ruedo de la yukata que le había encantado. Al igual que las invitaciones con forma de conejitos que se habían enviado a los escuadrones y las comidas como las bolas de arroz con forma de conejitos blancos (junto a comidas tradicionales)

- de todos modos estamos muy contentos con tu ascenso Rukia-san -dijo Ishida- te lo mereces con creces

- gracias Ishida-kun, por cierto todos se ven muy bien con los kimonos que les consiguieron

- aunque en palabras del sastre, fui todo un desafío -dijo Chad. Y era todo por que el sastre estaba acostumbrado a la talla de los hombres de la familia Kuchiki y en general del Sereitei promedio y ninguno era ni por asomo de la altura y físico de Chad. Tal vez Renji en altura o Zaraki en ambos, pero el sastre había sudado con el pobre mestizo.

- de todos modos te ves muy bien Chad –dijo Rukia. En ese momento Byakuya se paro al frente y dijo:

- como todos saben bien, esta fiesta es para celebrar la promoción a teniente de mi hermana menor Rukia –Rukia estaba sorprendida puesto que Byakuya nunca, hasta ese minuto, se había referido a ella como "hermana menor" siempre había sido Rukia- Rukia, acércate –dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia ella, así que Rukia se ubica a su lado izquierdo- estamos muy agradecidos con todos los presentes por asistir a la fiesta de Rukia y esperamos que todo sea de su agrado ¿Rukia?

- eh? Bueno, quisiera dar mis mas profundos agradecimientos al capitán Ukitake y al treceavo escuadrón, quiero que sepan que para mí son como una segunda familia, y les prometo que hare todo de mi parte para cumplir con mis obligaciones y ser una buena teniente para todos ustedes. Espero que disfruten la fiesta -finalizo con una reverencia que fue acompañada de los aplausos del salón, momento en que todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo

- niisama...

- si Rukia?

- gracias... -dijo dándole un pequeño abrazo antes de regresar con Ichigo y los demás. En ese instante Byakuya sintió un débil reiatsu afuera del salón, así que salio discretamente y afuera se encontró con una indecisa Orihime

- la fiesta esta adentro -dijo Byakuya

- pero ¿puedo? ¿No le traerá problemas Kuchiki-sama?

- no -dijo secamente. Después de todo Yamamoto-soutataicho había dicho que no era problema y seria buena forma de que el shinigami sustituto y su grupo se enteraran

- pero...

- no me hagas repetirme Orihime-chan -dijo extendiendo su mano hacia la colorina- ¿entramos?

- si, Kuchiki-sama -dijo tomando la mano del capitán. Era una mano firme, pero gentil, de piel blanca y suave que la guío con cuidado hacia el interior

- Inoue? -dijo Ichigo al verla entra con Byakuya, aunque tuvo que verla dos veces para saber que era ella, puesto que llevaba una yukata de color azul con adornos de hojas doradas y su cabello recogido en un elegante peinado- Inoue!

- kurosaki-kun! Ishida-kun! Chad-kun! -dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos- que alegría verlos!

- pero... ¿hace cuanto? -quiso preguntar Ishida

- desde hace unas semanas, pero estaba débil como un gatito así que Unohana taicho no me dio el alta para abandonar el cuarto escuadrón hasta unas cuatro semanas atrás

- ¡¿cuatro semanas?! -exclamo Ichigo- ¿y cómo es que nos enteramos ahora?

- es que si bien estaba despierta, no podía hablar y apenas podía moverme, he tenido que hacer mucha terapia desde entonces, incluso luego de que se me encontró lo bastante bien para abandonar el cuarto escuadrón no se me autorizo a abandonar el Sereitei por lo mismo y desde entonces he estado viviendo en la mansión Kuchiki con Rukia-san y Kuchiki-sama -finalizo Orihime

- lamentamos haberte dejado sola Orihime, pero debíamos volver al mundo humano a ver a nuestras familias -dijo Ishida

- no se preocupen, díganme como ha estado Tasuki? -pregunto Orihime

- nos pregunta a cada uno, todos los días por ti -dijo Chad- parece que esa cosa que borra las memorias a la gente no le hizo efecto o al menos no del todo.

- ¿y que le dijeron?

- que unos parientes te habían reclamado luego de que supieron que tu hermano había muerto -dijo Rukia- pensé que era bastante creíble, al menos pareció funcionar con el resto como los profesores y Chizuru

- ya veo... tal vez deba escribirle una carta para que ustedes se la entreguen y así se quede mas tranquila -comento Orihime

- oye Rukia ¿y cómo es que convenciste a Byakuya de alojar a Orihime? -pregunto Ichigo haciendo eco de los pensamientos de todos

- en realidad, fue idea de Byakuya niisama, el que Orihime se quedara aquí en la mansión -contesto Rukia. A Ichigo y los demás la boca se les cayó hasta el suelo. Es que esa imagen no coincidía con la imagen que tenían de Byakuya.

Para ellos era frío, distante, arrogante...

Para Rukia era admirable, buen hermano, gran capitán y una persona muy hábil en todo lo que hacia...

Para Orihime era muy solitario...  
Luego de haber estado en la mansión Kuchiki todo este tiempo y de lo que le habían dicho los sirvientes con los que se había hecho amiga, podía adivinar la gran soledad que envolvía a Kuchiki Byakuya...

Primero sus padres...

Luego su abuelo Ginrei...

Después su esposa Hisana...

Y con Rukia-san yendo y viniendo del mundo humano con tanta frecuencia y además pasando tanto tiempo allá debía de sentirse muy sólo, claro que su orgullo probablemente le impediría admitirlo.

Pero Orihime sabía lo que era perder a un ser querido y tener que vivir en la misma casa donde habían compartido, era algunas veces una verdadera tortura. Parecía que su hermano entraría por la puerta en cualquier minuto y ella le prepararía la comida mientras él se bañaba, o el simple hecho de ver su cuarto vacío tal cual como lo había dejado…

Para Byakuya debía de ser muy difícil vivir y recorrer los mismos pasillos que alguna vez había recorrido con su esposa o entrar al cuarto que alguna vez ambos compartieron…

Tal vez por eso era que detestaba a Kurosaki-kun? O al menos una parte, después de todo, si ella había notado las emociones que los unían a tal punto de poner la vida en manos del otro, para el capitán del sexto escuadrón debió haber sido aún más evidente aún lo que esos dos sentían el uno por el otro. De hecho ella creía que los únicos que no se habían dado cuenta eran los propios involucrados, para los demás era un secreto a voces lo que ambos sentían…

En ese instante la música comenzó a sonar y varias personas se acercaron al centro del salón para bailar…

- eh Rukia –dijo Renji bastante nervioso- ¿quieres bailar?

- claro –dijo ella con calma mientras lo seguía al centro del salón. Ichigo y los demás, al no saber bailar sólo se dedicaron a mirar. Nadie les había enseñado nunca esta clase de bailes.

- Ey! Ichigo! Que estas haciendo? Por que esta Renji con Rukia y no tu? –sonó la voz de Shihoin Yoruichi, quien lucia uno de sus kimonos familiares

- pe… pero yo no sé bailar estas cosas!

- tonterías! Un hombre debe saber bailar! Sino, como conseguirá la atención de las chicas en las fiestas

- y eso que tiene que ver?

- ¡tarado! A las mujeres, sin excepción, nos gusta bailar así que los hombres que nos invitan a bailar sin que tengamos que arrastrarlos a la pista siempre tienen muchas chicas en las fiestas, duh –le explico como si fuera una verdad universal, antes de arrastrar a Ichigo de un brazo a la pista de baile. Luego, increíblemente Chad fue el siguiente el salir a bailar cuando una Matsumoto bastante pasada de copas, aunque no del todo ebria decidió sacarlo a la pista, y lo más increíble fue que a pesar de su estatura era bastante ágil y bien coordinado para bailar. Ishida pensó que se debía a su sangre latina, después de todo siempre había oído decir que por esas tierras llevaban el baile en la sangre, después de todo ¿no había un festival de 3 días seguidos de baile en uno de estos países? .Claro que no pudo pensar mucho cuando una chica del octavo escuadrón le pidió bailar con ella. Lo cual dejo a Orihime sola en un rincón.

- esto no esta bien –sonó una voz que llamo la atención de Orihime- ¿una bella y joven dama sola en un rincón durante una fiesta? ¿En que piensan los jóvenes hoy en día?

- Oh, buenas noches Kyouraku-taicho –dijo Orihime- ¿esta disfrutando la fiesta?

- pues la verdad, si. Para ser una fiesta de Kuchiki taicho esta bastante mas animada de lo que pensé que fuera capaz de organizar

- le digo un secreto Kyoraku-taicho?

- ¡claro! ¡Me encantan los secretos!

- Kuchiki-sama no tenia idea de cómo organizar una fiesta para Rukia-chan, así que me pidió ayuda y me dio el permiso para no medir en gastos al planearla –dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿en serio? –al capitán no le extrañaba lo de que Byakuya no hubiera organizado personalmente la fiesta, después de todo invitaciones con forma de conejito no era algo del estilo del noble, o que el presupuesto no fuera un problema después de todo, la casa Kuchiki era rica del tipo asquerosamente rica. ¿Acaso no decían que esa bufanda, una reliquia familiar, que siempre lucia podría comprar diez casas o algo así? pero que hubiera sido capaz de pedir ayuda a esta muchachita era como de otro mundo, literalmente.

- ¡Oh, Orihime-chan ha lastimado mis sentimientos! Mira que hacerme sentir tan viejo como para necesitar una revisión de mis oídos es simplemente malvado para alguien tan linda, después de todo, casi me haces creer que realmente escuche que dijiste "Kuchiki-sama me pidió ayuda"

- ¡pero es que eso fue lo que dije! ¡Y no creo que sea viejo Kyoraku-taicho!

- pero, ¿pedir ayuda? ¿Kuchiki taicho? No suena mucho a él ¿sabes pequeña?

- ¿eh? ¿Por qué no? –Orihime no veía donde estaba lo extraño o lo raro del asunto, después de todo era una fiesta para una chica y era obvio que cuando uno no sabe sobre algo pida ayuda a quien si sabe sobre el tema

- ah- suspiro Kyoraku- a veces me olvido que ustedes son humanos aún y que ha pasado menos de dos años desde su primera y accidentada vista al Sereitei, pequeña. Si hubieran estado aquí un poco mas de tiempo entenderías a que me refiero

- tal vez, tenga razón Kyoraku taicho. Kuchiki sama es muy formal, pero no creo que sea enteramente su culpa, su crianza debió ser muy estricta

- supongo –entonces noto como si alguien lo estuviera viendo de manera muy fija, pero no podía adivinar de donde o quien era

Al otro extremo del salón Kuchiki Byakuya miraba la escena con cierto grado de molestia que no sabía a que atribuir

- _maestro, ¿esta preocupado? _

_- no lo sé Sen…_

_- es por Kyoraku-taicho? No es una mala persona a mi parecer_

_- no, pero es… como dicen los comunes…? Oh, si "De las botas sueltas" siempre anda detrás de las chicas lindas_

_- *chukle* (sonido de risa)_

_- ¿que es tan divertido Sen?_

_- que el maestro acaba de admitir que Orihime-chan es muy linda_

_- no lo hice_

_- si lo hizo, dijo que Kyoraku taicho tiene una debilidad por las chicas lindas, aka Orihime chan es una chica linda_

_- Sen…_ -dijo con un tono que no toleraba chistes mientras se acercaba a la pareja

- _¿piensa intervenir maestro?_

- me comprometí ante el juubantaicho a asegurar la integridad de la muchacha mientras estuviera a mi cuidado en la mansión Kuchiki, y no me arriesgare a traer vergüenza al apellido fallando en algo como esto Sen

- _*chukle* (sonido de risa)_

_- ¿y ahora que es tan divertido Sen?_

_- perdón maestro, pero pensé que había dicho, ante el juubantaicho, que ella estaría bajo el cuidado de Rukia y Renji, junto con los sanadores del cuarto escuadrón, no recuerdo que estuviera bajo 'nuestro cuidado'_

_- no tolerare mas comentarios de este tipo Sen_

_- esta bien maestro _

- ¿esta disfrutando la fiesta Kyoraku taicho? –pregunto el noble

-Oh, Kuchiki taicho. Precisamente estaba discutiendo con Orihime-chan la gran fiesta que organizo para Rukia. La comida es excelente, los músicos de lo mejor y el sake insuperable, tiene que decirme donde lo compro luego de que acabe la fiesta, ¿lo promete?

- puedo mandarle con Renji los nombres de los proveedores si eso lo hace feliz Kyoraku taicho

- muchas gracias Kuchiki taicho, pero asegúrese de que Renji-fukutaicho no se encuentre con mi adorable Nanao-chan o nunca veré esa lista…

- le advertiré a Abarai-fukutaicho sobre eso. ¿Estas disfrutando la fiesta Orihime-chan?

- si, aunque Unohana taicho dijo que no debía de sobreexijirme todavía –contesto con una sonrisa

- pero al menos un baile de cortesía si te lo puedes permitir, cierto Orihime-chan? –Pregunto Kyoraku- después de todo las normas de buena conducta dicen que uno debe bailar al menos una vez cuando lo invitan a una fiesta

- ¿de cortesía? supongo que si, pero yo no se bailar estas músicas

- si Kurosaki Ichigo puede, Orihime-chan también puede hacerlo –sentencio repentinamente Byakuya, causando que Kyoraku realmente pensara en pagarle una visita al cuarto escuadrón para un chequeo auditivo, por que eso definitivamente había sonado a una broma, pero no podía ser ¿cierto? Después de todo estamos hablando de Kuchiki-frío como el hielo- taicho, y él no hace bromas. Así que quiso hacer un pequeño experimento, cierto, podría costarle una visita de Senbonzakura, pero ciertamente que creía que valdría la pena.

- Kuchiki taicho tiene razón como de costumbre, aunque el muchacho no lo hace tan mal para ser la primera vez. Incluso Chad, sorprendentemente, es buen bailarín. Además estoy seguro que Kuchiki taicho estará más que encantado de enseñarte los pasos mientras bailan Orihime-chan –ambos se quedaron mudos ante esa declaración. Byakuya no podía creer que este hombre realmente tuviera los nervios para tenderle semejante trampa y Orihime estaba nerviosa después de todo era Kuchiki-sama y era, por decir lo menos, intimidante de presencia

- ahora si me disculpan creo que mi adorada Nanao-chan me esta llamando, nos vemos –dijo mientras se alejaba con un grácil movimiento de su haori. Se produjo un incomodo silencio hasta que Byakuya, por segunda vez esa noche, extendió su mano a la colorida mientras decía

- ¿Orihime-chan me harías el honor de este baile? –Orihime no podía creerlo, era como si un Príncipe de los cuentos que le leía su hermano realmente hubiera salido de las páginas de uno de los libros y le pidiera bailar con ella. Pero después de todo ¿acaso Kuchiki-sama no era casi como un príncipe en el Sereitei?

- sería un honor Kuchiki-sama –dijo tomando la mano del capitán. Mientras avanzaban a varios casi les dio un ataque cuando los vieron, después de todo ¿realmente Kuchiki Byakuya había sacado a bailar a Orihime en la fiesta de su hermana menor?

Ichigo no lo podía creer…

Renji se sintió igual que cuando Byakuya le hizo esa broma sobre cortarse el pelo con la ayuda de Senbonzakura… al borde de un infarto…

Rukia estaba tan feliz de ver a su hermano socializando y bailando con Orihime que le importaba bien poco como se hubieran dado las cosas, el hecho era que su hermano estaba participando de la fiesta y ese era su mejor regalo.

Kyoraku-taicho sintió que si luego de esto moría a manos de Senbonzakura habría valido la pena, sobre todo, luego de haber notado que el kimono de Orihime era azul con adornos de hojas doradas y el de Baykuya era dorado con dragones azules. Kimonos compatibles, podría ser una casualidad, pero no dejaba de ser interesante

Él único que pudo decir algo fue Zaraki–taicho

- el infierno debe haberse congelado ("Hell must freezen over")

* * *

Fin del Capitulo II


	3. El sueño y la fiebre

**nasaBleach Fanfic**

**Byakuya x Orihime**

**By Eowynd**

Disclaimers: los de siempre y bien sabidos por todos

(*) Spoilers: aparecen las Zanpakutou en su forma verdadera así que aquellos que no han visto el relleno desde el capitulo 230 al 240, es decir el "Zanpakutou arc" pudieran no entender los detalles

Si no han leído en el manga un relleno llamado "Turn back the pendulum" no van a entender de que habla Ukitake

Todo lo que aparezca en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o diálogos entre los Zanpakutou y sus portadores/personas

*** * ***

- Ey! Juushiro! ¿Estas presentable? -sonó la voz del capitán del octavo escuadrón al otro lado de la puerta

- pasa Shunsui... -le contesto el capitán Ukitake desde su futón- bienvenido

- gracias Juu-kun

- ¿ya estas escapando de Nanao-chan otra vez?

- ¡OH Juu-kun! ¿Por que hieres mis sentimientos así? ¿Acaso no puede un hombre visitar a los amigos sin segundas intenciones?

- supongo, pero Shunsui, igual Nanao te hará firmar esos documentos que DEBES firmar...

- Oh, pero es que hace un día tan lindo para estar adentro firmando papeles ¿por que no salimos a tomar el sol Juu-kun? Yo creo que eso te haría muy bien...

- tal vez hasta el jardín trasero sea buena idea -medito Ukitake- ¿me ayudas Shunsui a ponerme la bata?

- por supuesto -de pronto mientras ayuda a Ukitake a vestirse dice- Oye Juu-kun, esto esta muy tranquilo ¿donde están esos dos que siempre andan queriendo lucirse?

- ah, desde que Rukia-chan paso a ser mi fukutaicho ha sido un alivio -dijo levantándose y comenzando a caminar hacia el otro lado de la habitación hasta la puerta que conducía al patio trasero

- OH, ¿la sangre de mando Kuchiki salio a flote? -pregunto Shunsui

- pues si, en parte al menos, después de todo en el escuadrón ella es muy querida y respetada, pero hay ocasiones en que se le sale ese mismo don que Byakuya tenia, ¿sabes a que me refiero? Cuando Byakuya entraba al salón, por mucho ruido o desorden que hubiera todos lo notaban y tan sólo tenía que decir "silencio" o "¿por que tanto escándalo?" para que todos se callaran

- Oh, ¡que asombroso! Se nota que el clan Kuchiki, es un clan líder por naturaleza -dijo Shunsui- a propósito de nuestro querido capitán, ¿qué opinas de la fiesta de Rukia-chan?

- fue muy divertida -dijo Ukitake- y por lo que vi tú también te divertiste mucho

- si, el sake era de gran calidad, pero yo no me refería a eso, sino a la conducta de Kuchiki taicho

- ah, ¿lo del baile? Se me había olvidado que Byakuya que era tan buen bailarín, aunque Orihime tampoco lo hizo tan mal para ser su primer intento

- ¿pero tú crees que haya algo mas Juu-kun?

- ¿algo más? Shunsui realmente tienes una gran imaginación

- ¿por que? Yo creo que todo es muy sospechoso

- Creo que tanto alcohol esta nublando tus ideas Shunsui

- ah, pero es que tu no sabes lo que me dijo Kotetsu grande cuando fui al cuarto escuadrón a una revisión

- ¿y que te dijo? -pregunto con la curiosidad a flor de piel

- me dijo que estaba feliz de ver a Orihime tan recuperada y que creía que estar en la mansión le había hecho muy bien

- eso no tiene nada de extraño, Rukia-chan estaba ahí y son amigas...

- eso dije yo también, pero es que lo siguiente que me dijo fue lo que me dejo extrañado

- ¿y que te dijo Shunsui?

- me dijo: "Después de todo Kuchiki taicho había estado muy preocupado por ella mientras estuvo enferma"

- ¡¿Qué cosa?! -pregunto sorprendido

- yo creía que mis oídos estaban fallándome, cuando le dije eso a Kotetsu grande, ella me dijo: "Kuchiki-taicho la visitaba prácticamente todos los días mientras estaba inconsciente"

- ¡mentira!

- ¡pero así fue! Unohana taicho me lo confirmo cuando me hacia la revisión. ¿Ahora vez por que digo que es todo sospechoso? Además en la fiesta Orihime-chan me dijo que Byakuya "le había pedido ayuda para organizarla"

- ¿Qué estas pensando Shunsui? ¿Qué hay algo más entre ambos? ¡Eso sería tan bueno!

- ¿Bueno?

- Oh si, lo que pasa es que recuerdo cuando conocí a Byakuya hace años, en el funeral de sus padres y la verdad es que era un niño tan diferente a como termino de adulto. ¿Sabias que solía ser tan impulsivo y temperamental como Kurosaki-kun?

- eso si que no te lo puedo creer Juu-kun! ¿Byakuya gritando y actuando como Kurosaki-kun?

- si, pero la que más lograba sacarlo de sus casillas era Yoruichi

- ¿Yoruichi?

- si, siempre solía intervenir en los entrenamientos y molestar a Byakuya, aunque ella solía llamarlo "Byabo" (*)

- ya veo, por eso Yoruichi siempre lo anda trayendo de los nervios

- aunque gracias a ella Byakuya domino el shunpo a una edad muy temprana, de hecho creo que la única que le gana a Byakuya es Yoruichi.

- ¿así que tu crees que si están en una relación seria bueno para Kuchiki?

- pues si. Aun recuerdo el día en que Byakuya, aún siendo mi teniente, conoció a Hisana. Sonrío toda la tarde como un tonto enamorado

- ¿y donde estaba yo que me perdí eso?

- no lo sé, pero seguro que fue un día que no olvidare nunca y que me encantaría que se repitiera de nuevo. Byakuya se ha convertido en una persona muy solitaria…

- pero la niña es una humana, y según los rumores huérfana…

- precisamente la clase de mujeres que siempre le han gustado a Byakuya, pequeñas, tiernas y que él pueda proteger. Recuerdo que cuando los ancianos del clan Kuchiki supieron que Hisana era del 78 distrito de Rukongai, huérfana, sin apellido, ni familia, ni dinero… bueno la guerra de invierno contra Aizen parecen vacaciones en la playa comparado con el lío que se armo, pero aun así Byakuya se las arreglo para casarse con Hisana, además Orihime no es huérfana

- ¿ah no?

- claro que no! recuerda que es mi prima pequeña –dijo con una sonrisa cómplice recordando aquella mentira que habían hecho circular por el Sereitei y en especial en la mansión Kuchiki

*** * ***

Orihime se hallaba en un lugar oscuro donde no se distinguía hacia donde era arriba, abajo, izquierda o derecha sólo sentía que debía correr hacia delante, o lo que ella creía que era adelante, no sabía porque, pero no podía detenerse. Entonces, se sintió caer y caer hasta que cayo en… ¿agua? Agua oscura, turbulenta, donde no se distinguía el horizonte mientras corría un viento helado que le calaba hasta los huesos. Orihime batallaba contra el viento y las olas para no ahogarse, no sabía donde estaba, pero no quería terminar ahí, así que continúo nadando.

Entonces pudo sentir como una luz comenzaba a aparecer en el fondo, así que continuo nadando hacia esa luz, podía sentir que estaba cada vez más cerca que con un solo esfuerzo más podría alcanzarla, así que estiro la mano y esta luz la envolvió brillando tanto y tan fuerte que tuvo que cerrar los ojos por unos instantes para que no le lastimaran.

Cuando los abrió se encontró en un hermoso paisaje, una pradera de verdes pastos, cielo azul sin nubes y una calida brisa de primavera. Transmitía mucha paz y calidez haciéndola desear quedarse así para siempre. Sobre todo cuando vio un enorme árbol de cerezos en flor que invitaba a dormir una siesta bajo el. Lo cual con lo cansada que estaba era una invitación demasiado tentadora como para rechazarla. Comenzó a acercarse con esta intensión y cuando llego a una distancia bastante corta, se encontró con que había alguien más bajo el árbol de cerezos.

Orihime soltó una pequeña exclamación de asombro cuando vio a un hermoso hombre, vestido con un kimono blanco con adornos de pétalos de cerezos, parecía un príncipe de cuento. Su cabello era negro como la noche, liso y muy largo, caía como cascada y le llegaba a la cintura. Su piel era de mármol, blanca, suave y sin mácula, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención de Orihime eran dos cosas: primero sus ojos, que tenían un maravilloso color azul profundo como un lago de los cuales era imposible separar la mirada.

Lo segundo era ese porte tan majestuoso, regio y noble, como si fuera un poderoso príncipe de los cuentos o leyendas que su hermano le contaba cuando era pequeña y no podía dormir. Abrió la boca tratando de decir algo, pero nada se le ocurría hasta que el príncipe dijo

_- los humanos no deberían tocar este árbol_

_- ah, lo siento Ouji-sama, no era mí intención dañar nada suyo, solo… sólo quería descansar un momento_

_- este no es el lugar para eso pequeña, además ya descansaste bastante tiempo_ –dijo encaminándose a una enorme construcción

_- en dónde estamos Ouji-sama? _

_- estamos en el mundo de los espíritus, algo que los humanos llaman limbo, la última etapa antes del paso final al otro mundo_ –cuando llegaron a la mansión el príncipe abrió la puerta y le dijo

_- entra por esta puerta y regresa Inoue Orihime-chan_

_- ¿eh? ¿Cómo?_ –quiso preguntar la pelirroja, pero el príncipe sólo sonrío misteriosamente mientras las puertas se cerraban detrás de ella. Entonces cuando se giro vio un techo blanco sobre su cabeza y una suave brisa movía unas cortinas a su izquierda

_- otra vez ese sueño_ –pensó Inoue, sentándose en su futón- _siempre el misterioso príncipe espíritu que nunca me dice su nombre y que sin embargo pareciera saber tanto sobre mí ¿qué significara? _

Orihime se levanto y se coloco una bata encima, luego se acerco a la puerta de su cuarto y deslizándola salio de allí

Era de noche cerrada en el Sereitei y como Orihime no creía poder dormir de regreso, decidió salir a dar un paseo por los jardines de la mansión. Los cerezos comenzaban a florecer y eran una vista magnifica.

Entonces escucho unas voces que le parecieron familiares

- pues es todo tú culpa

- ¿mi culpa?

- pues si, si trataras de ser mas educado cuando estas con él, estas cosas no te estarían pasando

- exageras enana

- y tú eres el que no entiende que cuando lo llamas Byakuya, lo haces sentir profundamente ofendido

- pero tu lo llamas Byakuya niisama

- por que es mi niisama, y me ha tomado 40 años poder llamarlo así idiota, tú debes referirte a él como Kuchiki taicho al menos, sino las cosas entre los dos no mejoraran nunca

- pero a mi me interesas tú, no tú hermano –dijo abrazándola por la cintura

- ¿es que eres idiota o que? –dijo Rukia correspondiendo el abrazo- si Byakuya niisama se opone a lo nuestro entonces nunca más nos veremos

- ¡argh! Pero es que es tan estirado… -dijo mientras le daba besos en el cuello de la morena

- no hables… así de mí hermano… -decía entrecortadamente la morena –además tienes que irte, si alguien te ve se va armar un lío muy grande

- argh! esta bien me voy, pero no por que tu me lo digas sino por que ya es tarde. Nos vemos enana –dijo mientras usaba shunpo para saltar las paredes de la mansión. Rukia sonrío levemente y luego se fue a su cuarto usando también shunpo.

Orihime en ese instante sintió quebrarse algo dentro de ella, y se sintió tonta por esto puesto que ella sabía que esto pasaría algún día y sin embargo unas lágrimas traicioneras salieron de sus ojos mientras comenzaba a correr por el jardín de la mansión.

Corrió hasta llegar debajo de unos cerezos en flor, que bajo la luna brillaban de manera casi fantasmal, dando la ilusión de un irreal sueño. Entonces cayó de rodillas debajo de uno de estos y sujetándose las piernas con los brazos dejo que unas lágrimas traicioneras salieran de sus ojos

_- los humanos no deberían tocar estos árboles _–sonó de pronto una voz a un lado de ella. Orihime levanto la mirada y se topo con el misterioso Ouji-sama que había visto en reiteradas ocasiones en su sueño, solo que ahora parecía vestir ropas de guerrero y partes de una armadura de samurai

_- ¿Ouji-sama? ¿Tú eres el espíritu que veo en mis sueños?_

_- no soy un príncipe, no exactamente al menos _–dijo el hombre-_ si soy un espíritu, soy la verdadera forma de la zanpakutou de mi maestro. _

_- ¿una zanpakutou? Ah, mucho gusto en conocerte yo soy Inoue Orihime_

_- lo sé. –_entonces el espíritu hizo algo que Orihime no se espero jamás. Se arrodillo ante ella y haciendo una profunda reverencia dijo_- Inoue Orihime, muchísimas gracias por salvar la vida de mí maestro, si bien estas simples palabras no alcanzan a describir toda mí gratitud, yo Senbonzakura, prometo que de ahora en adelante siempre recordare y admitiré esta deuda que mantengo contigo. Y en vista de eso te protegeré mientras estés en el Sereitei o bajo la protección de mí amo Kuchiki Byakuya sama_

- _¡ah! ¿Tú eres la zanpakutou de Kuchiki-sama? Es un honor conocerte Senbonzakura _–dijo con una reverencia-_ puedo preguntar ¿porque estas lejos de tú amo?_

_- no estoy lejos de mí amo, el siempre trabaja hasta tarde en su oficina que esta al lado de su cuarto, así que yo me quedo cuidándolo a él_ –entonces Orihime noto que atrás de ellos había un cuarto con la luz prendida

_- ¡pero es tardísimo! Kuchiki-sama debería descansar a estas horas, no estar trabajando_

_- ser capitán, líder del clan Kuchiki y jefe de las cuatro familias nobles es una gran responsabilidad y debe siempre trabajar hasta muy tarde_

_- ¡pero eso esta mal! Kuchiki-sama se recupero hace muy poco tiempo de sus heridas…_

_- es que esta acostumbrado a hacerlo todo, siempre ha estado solo y por eso esta acostumbrado a… _-en ese momento Senbonzakura se calla abruptamente y dice- _¡maestro! ¡Maestro! _– y sale corriendo a la habitación de Byakuya seguido de Orihime

Cuando llegan se encuentran con un Byakuya inconciente sobre una mesa, papeles y tinta regados por todas partes. Senbonzakura es el primero en llegar al lado de este

_- ¡maestro! ¿Qué tiene?_

_- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Esta ardiendo en fiebre! _–dijo Orihime tocando su frente, notando además que sudaba mucho y parecia costarle respirar-_ Senbonzakura, debemos llevarlo a su cuarto y luego traer a alguien del cuarto escuadrón, ayúdame por favor_

_- si Inoue –Sen pasa uno de los brazos de su maestro por sobre sus hombros, luego toma a Byakuya y con cuidado se lo lleva hasta la habitación contigua donde con la ayuda de Orihime, le colocan un pijama y lo recuestan en el futón_

_- Sen por favor tráeme agua fresca de la cocina _

- _si, enseguida_ –pocos segundos le tomo a Senbonzakura ir y volver con el pedido de ella. Con cuidado deposito el jarro con agua, un tiesto y unos paños limpios

_- que mas puedo hacer Inoue-san?_

_- ve al cuarto escuadrón por ayuda, diles que Kuchiki taicho se encuentra mal, con fiebre y con dificultad para respirar ¡que es una emergencia! _

- _si Inoue-san_ –dijo desapareciendo del cuarto mientras que Inoue vertía el agua en el tiesto y humedecía un paño para colocarlo en la frente de Byakuya

Fin del Capitulo III

Gracias, por sus reviews a: Aya y Mire-chan


	4. Lo que Yachiru dijo

**Bleach Fanfic**

**Byakuya x Orihime**

**By Eowynd**

Disclaimers: los de siempre y bien sabidos por todos

(*) Spoilers: aparecen las Zanpakutou en su forma verdadera así que aquellos que no han visto el relleno desde el capitulo 230 al 240, es decir el "Zanpakutou arc" pudieran no entender los detalles

Todo lo que aparezca en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o diálogos entre los Zanpakutou y sus portadores/personas

*** * ***

- ¿Cuál es el pronostico de Byakuya niisama, Unohana taicho? –pregunto Rukia a la sanadora

- su hermano tiene un resfriado que se agravo en parte por descuido del capitán al no atendérselo, lo que lo llevo a una neumonía leve, lo cual además se ha visto agravada por el hecho de todo el stress acumulado en su cuerpo y las lesiones que le han quedado en estos dos últimos años luego de tanto combate

- pero Kuchiki taicho se va a recuperar ¿cierto? –pregunto Renji al lado de Rukia

- si, lo hará, pero sólo en la medida de que se alimente bien, tome todas sus medicinas, y descanse al menos 10 días, y por descanso me refiero a nada de papeles del escuadrón, nada de papeles de la mansión, nada, cero, ¿queda claro?

- por supuesto Unohana-taicho –dijo Renji- yo personalmente me hare cargo de todos los papeles del escuadrón y no dejare que el capitán ni se asome por esos lados

- yo me hare cargo de las cosas de la mansión Kuchiki y tampoco dejare que Byakuya niisama se levante o trabaje de alguna manera

- me alegra oír eso, por lo demás ya le di a Orihime las indicaciones para que cuide de Kuchiki taicho –dijo Unohana taicho sorprendiendo a los demás

- ¿a Orihime-chan? – Dijo Renji- ¿pero porque a ella?

- claro, con ustedes dos trabajando tanto ella es la única que tiene tiempo de cuidar a Kuchiki-sama como se debe, además ella se siente en gran deuda con él por todo lo que ha hecho por ella en estos meses, por lo cual se ofreció voluntariamente para ayudar a cuidar a su hermano, claro eso si Rukia-fukutaicho san esta de acuerdo

- por supuesto –dijo Rukia- no hay ningún problema con eso. Se que Byakuya niisama esta en buenas manos con ella

-entonces me retiro al cuarto escuadrón, en unos días vendré para un chequeo de rutina. Recuerden nada de trabajo, mucho reposo y buena comida, con permiso –dijo haciendo una última reverencia antes de levantarse y salir del cuarto

- bueno, será mejor que me vaya al sexto escuadrón, si voy a tener que hacer mi trabajo y el de taicho, lo mejor es que comience ahora mismo –dijo Renji levantándose

- es cierto, voy a ir al doceavo escuadrón y le diré a Ukitake-taicho que fue lo que me dijo Unohana taicho, estoy segura que entenderá si obligo a esos dos a ayudarme con el papeleo –finalizo Rukia

- oye ¿y por que no le dices a ese idiota que te ayude?

- ¿quien? ¿Ichigo?

- ¿y por que no? después de todo no esta haciendo nada útil

- es cierto, además podría ayudarle a ganar puntos con niisama

- sueñas Rukia, taicho te dejaría tener un enfrentamiento con el onceavo escuadrón completo tu sola antes de que Ichigo ganara algún "punto" con él, de echo si hubiera una barra de puntos este idiota estaría en menos 659624 puntos Jajajajajaja -comenzó a reírse Renji hasta que Rukia le dio un codazo en las costillas- ¡EY!

- ¿no que tenias mucho trabajo en el escuadrón Renji?

- esta bien ya capte la indirecta, me voy –antes de salir Rukia lo oye murmurar algo cercano a "estupido Ichigo" y "ojala Senbonzakura le demuestre el porque de la frase _Tenle miedo al rosado_"

- será mejor que yo también me vaya al escuadrón -pensó Rukia antes de salir de allí

*** * ***

- _¿cómo esta mí maestro, Inoue Orihime-san?_ –pregunto Senbonzakura apareciendo en el cuarto de Byakuya

- _bien, ahora que la fiebre bajo su respiración esta mucho más calmada _

_- ¡que alivio! Por un momento estuve preocupado_ –le contesto la espada

_- veo que las zanpakutous son muy apegadas a sus maestros_

_- no podría ser de otra forma, somos parte de sus almas_

_- Senbonzakura, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

_- por supuesto Inoue Orihime-san_

_- es sobre un sueño que he tenido desde hace algunas noches, y tu estabas en el _

_- eso no era un sueño Inoue Orihime-san_

_- ¿ah no?_

_- no, lo que ves en tus sueños es el viaje que tu alma hizo para poder volver desde la oscuridad hasta tu cuerpo, incluyendo tu paso por el limbo de los espíritus donde nos vimos por primera vez Inoue Orihime-san_

_- ya veo, muchas gracias Senbonzakura, y por favor tan solo dime Orihime-chan_

_- pero… pero eso seria sumamente irrespetuoso de mi parte_

_- ni siquiera si te lo pido yo Senbonzakura?_

_- esta bien… Ino… Orihime-chan_

_- así esta mucho mejor, ¿no lo crees Senbonzakura? Después de todo no necesitas ser tan formal conmigo, además soy muy joven para que me llames –san _

_- si así lo quieres Orihime-chan, entonces tu puedes llamarme Sen. Orihime-chan si quieres puedo cuidarlo un rato para que tú descanses_

_- de acuerdo. Sen, por favor cuida un poco a Kuchiki-sama, voy a aprovechar para ir a tomar un baño. Si se despierta, no le permitas levantarse y que se tome la medicina que hay en el velador _–dice mientras sale del cuarto. Senbonzakura asiente

_- maestro, por favor, no permita que Orihime-chan se valla de nuestro lado, no creo que ninguno de los dos pudiéramos soportarlo _–fue lo único que dijo mientras cambiaba el paño en la frente de Kuchiki Byakuya

*** * ***

- ¡Es humanamente imposible que Byakuya hiciera todo esto el sólo! –Exclamaba Ichigo quien se encontraba con Rukia y Renji en el despacho de Byakuya, el que esta al lado de su dormitorio en la mansión Kuchiki, cada uno con un alto de papeles por leer y terminar que al shinigami sustituto le parecían eternos- Es un milagro que solo se enfermo, esto es para matar a cualquiera

- no reclames tanto y sigue leyendo idiota –dijo Renji quien tenia un montón de papeles listos y estaba leyendo algo sobre provisiones para el sexto escuadrón- ¿o acaso creías que ser capitán era tan fácil?

- pues hay un montón de capitanes que no hacen papeleo –dijo Ichigo

- Kyoraku taicho no cuenta Ichigo, puesto que su fukutaicho siempre lo obliga a hacer el papeleo de todos modos –dijo Rukia

- ¿y que hay de Kenpachi? ¿No me dirás que el también hace este papeleo?

- supongo que Yumichika hará la mayor parte del papeleo y luego Zaraki-taicho lo firmara –dijo Renji- no creo que nadie mas en el onceavo escuadrón sepa leer de todos modos. Además alégrate que sólo estas viendo el papeleo del escuadrón, que Rukia se haya encargado del papeleo de la casa y que los jefes de las cuatro familias hayan decidido suspender sus reuniones hasta que taicho se recupere sino tendríamos tres veces más entre manos

- ¡¿me estas queriendo decir que esto es sólo un tercio de lo que Byakuya hace a diario?! –Exclamo sorprendido- ¿están seguros que es humano y no un robot de Mayuri igual que Nemu?

- ya hemos comprobado que no es así Ichigo –dijo Renji- así que cálmate y sigue con tu papeleo

- ¿como esta eso de que "ya lo hemos comprobado"? –Dijo Rukia- ustedes idiotas son unos irrespetuosos con mi niisama y después se quejan de que él los trata mal

- ¿de todos modos, cuanto tiempo mas tiene que estar en reposo? –pregunto Ichigo colocando el papel que había leído entre los terminados

- Unohana taicho dijo que diez días sería el mínimo ideal –le contesto Rukia- pero que si éramos capaces de tenerlo dos semanas enteras seria aún mejor, puesto que Byakuya niisama tenia montones de stress acumulados en el cuerpo y ya que nunca se tomaba vacaciones pues era mejor que aprovecháramos ahora de hacerlo descansar aunque tuviéramos que amarrarlo a la cama

- no se por que, pero esa mujer me da mas miedo que Kenpachi –dijo Ichigo

- a mi también –opino Renji tomando un papel- ¡wow!

- ¿que pasa Renji?

- estos papeles de aquí son de los ancianos del clan Kuchiki, quienes mandan al taicho cartas de recomendación sobre posibles novias para que escoja una, incluso traen retratos –respondió Renji alcanzándoles algunos a ambos

- ¡eh! Esta es de la familia de Yoruichi! Shihoin Retsuko… -leyó Rukia- ¡OH! ¡Y es realmente preciosa!

- este de aquí dice ser de una tal familia Asamura –leyó Ichigo- Asamura Tomoyo… eh! ¡Pero si es casi una niña! ¡No debe tener más de 14 años!

- tal vez para el mundo humano, pero en el Sereitei a las niñas de la nobleza se les busca compromiso desde que cumplen entre 14 a 16 años –le explico Renji- además no es como si se fueran a casar de inmediato, lo que corresponde es un cortejo y un noviazgo antes

- eh… Rukia… ¿tú también has recibido de estas cartas? –pregunto Ichigo temiendo la respuesta

- las cartas, si es que las hay, las recibe niisama por ser el líder del clan y luego, si él encuentra un candidato que considera bueno para mí, me lo comunica a mí y a los ancianos, pero eso hasta ahora nunca a pasado –finalizo la morena

- ¿eh? ¿Y eso por que? –pregunto Ichigo

- por que a pesar de tener el apellido Kuchiki, muy pocas familias están dispuestas a olvidar mi origen como una huérfana del 78 distrito de Rukongai –le explico

- ¡la nobleza es idiota! –Exclamo Renji- ¡mira que dejarte de lado solo por eso!

- ¿y que hacemos con ellos? ¿Los botamos? ¿O se los dejamos a Byakuya para que el los revise luego? –pregunto Ichigo

- pues por mientras dejémoslos aparte y concentrémonos en las cosas que no son privadas de niisama –opino Rukia

- Ey Rukia, ¿qué opinarías si Byakuya se volviera a casar? ¿Crees que te llevarías bien con tu hermanastra? –pregunto Ichigo repentinamente

- no lo sé, me encantaría que niisama se casara de nuevo, y ciertamente espero que mi hermanastra fuera buena conmigo, pero aun si no fuera así, tan sólo me conformaría con ver a Byakuya niisama feliz, ha sufrido mucho y le haría mucho bien enamorarse de nuevo

- pero ¿y que clase mujer le gusta a Byakuya? –dijo Ichigo, dejando la pregunta al aire

*** * * **

- _¿cómo se siente maestro?_ –pregunto Senbonzakura al ver despertar a su portador

_- ¿Sen? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- ¿que hago aquí? Cuidándolo maestro, nos tuvo muy preocupados, estuvo muy enfermo durante varios días_

_- ¿días? ¿Qué día es hoy Sen?_

_- viernes 30_

_- ¿30? ¿Llevo 5 días durmiendo? Sen, llama a mis sirvientes y que me preparen mi baño y mi ropa _–le da un ataque de tos mientras se trata de levantar- _Sen, ¿que estas esperando?_

_- tengo ordenes de no dejar que el maestro se levante, que si lo intenta debo mantenerlo en la cama a la fuerza, y además debe tomar su medicina, y si no quiere también debo forzarlo a bebérselo_

- _Sen, de quien debes recibir órdenes es de mí, ¿quien te dijo que hicieras eso?_ –Byakuya estaba indignado

- _bueno, Unohana taicho cuando la trajimos para que lo revisara, luego nuestra hermana Rukia, luego Abarai fukutaicho y por último pero no menos importante Orihime-chan _–termino de enumerar Senbonzakura

_- ¿que fue lo que sucedió Sen?_

_- bueno, hace 5 noches estaba cuidando los alrededores cuando me encontré con Orihime-chan, quien no podía dormir y caminaba bajo los cerezos, también lucia muy triste como si hubiera estado llorando y entonces me pregunto unas cosas y luego sentí que algo le había pasado maestro y ambos vinimos a ver si estaba bien y lo encontramos muy enfermo, desmayado, con fiebre y respirando con dificultad. Así que Orihime-chan me hizo cargarlo hasta el cuarto, le pusimos un pijama, me mando a buscar agua y paños limpios y luego de eso me dijo que fuera a buscar a Unohana taicho para que lo atendiera_

_- ¿ella hizo todo eso Sen? _

_- y eso no es todo maestro, luego de que Unohana taicho diera su veredicto de al menos diez días de reposo absoluto, mucha comida, agua y medicinas, ella a estado cuidándolo todo este tiempo, velando por que su fiebre bajara, dándole sus medicinas a tiempo y viendo que descansara como correspondía_

_- ya veo _–luego pregunto-_ ¿dónde esta Orihime ahora Sen? _

_- la estoy reemplazando por que ella se fue a tomar un baño y comer algo para luego regresar a cuidarlo maestro_

_- ¿y que ha pasado con el papeleo del escuadrón y de la mansión?_

_- nuestra hermana Rukia-chan se esta encargando del papeleo de la mansión y Abarai fukutaicho junto al mocoso de pelo naranjo se están encargando del papeleo del escuadrón_

_- ¿Kurosaki Ichigo también esta ayudando? _–esto realmente lo había sorprendido

_- se queja aún mas que Abarai fukutaicho, pero si, también se ha dedicado a ayudar con el papeleo_

- ¡ah! ¡Kuchiki-sama! –se abrió la puerta dando paso a Orihime quien venia con un ligero kimono de color durazno y el cabello suelto- ¡que alegría que ya despertó! Nos tuvo muy preocupados

- Orihime-chan… -Byakuya quiso decirle muchas cosas, pero en ese instante sólo dijo- gracias…

- ¿eh? Kuchiki-sama no tiene nada de que agradecerme, al contrario soy yo quien debería darle las gracias por todas las atenciones y molestias que le he causado desde que llegue aquí –dijo sentándose a un lado del futón mientras que Senbonzakura estaba sentado al otro lado y frente a ella

- pero les he causado muchas molestias, especialmente a ti, según me ha dicho Sen

- ¡no! Es decir, no ha sido ninguna molestia, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que Kuchiki-sama ha hecho por todos y en especial por mí –toma un pequeño frasco y vierte parte del contenido en un vasito pequeño- aunque ahora debe tomar su medicina y luego debe comer algo para reponerse –dice mientras le pasa el vasito que Byakuya toma- después de todo Unohana taicho dijo que estaba algo bajo su peso ¡ah! Es cierto, Unohana taicho dijo que cuando despertara le avisáramos inmediatamente –se levanta rápidamente y mientras se dirige a la puerta dice- iré a avisarle a Rukia y los demás que ya despertó, luego veré que le traigan de comer y le avisaremos a Unohana taicho de que venga a verlo ¡volveré pronto! Sen, asegúrate de que Kuchiki sama se tome la medicina –cierra la puerta y se va

- _es como un torbellino de alegría incansable_ –medito en un murmullo Senbonzakura – _maestro…_

- _se lo que me vas a decir Sen, puedes ahorrártelo_ –dijo antes de beber su medicina – "_por que pienso lo mismo_" –finalizo en su mente

*** * ***

- debo de recordar, que cuando Orihime-chan pase a formar parte oficialmente del gotei 13, pedirla para mi escuadrón –dijo Unohana taicho mientras guardaba unas cosas en un pequeño maletín

- ¿por que lo dice Unohana taicho?

- luego de revisar a Kuchiki taicho, puedo comprobar que la muchacha tiene las habilidades y el espíritu de un sanador, luce mucho mas recompuesto que en mi ultima visita

- en su última visita yo estaba inconsciente y con fiebre

- por eso mismo lo digo, su piel tiene mejor color y parece haber ganado algo de peso también, lo cual es muy bueno

- ¿cuando podré ser dado de alta Unohana taicho?

- tan solo han pasado 5 días Kuchiki taicho y mi recomendación fueron al menos diez días

- ¿pero es necesario que este en cama los otros 5 días? El estar sin hacer nada, me esta haciendo recaer

- ah, el problema es que Kuchiki sama es muy trabajólico, me parece que debe delegar mas responsabilidades en sus subordinados, después de todo Abarai fukutaicho lo esta haciendo bastante bien en el escuadrón

- Abarai, puede ser muy eficiente cuando se lo propone, el problema es que no se lo propone muy a menudo –sentencio Byakuya- por mientras me conformo con que no se haya quemado el escuadrón

- Oh, yo creo que Kuchiki taicho no le da suficiente crédito a Abarai fukutaicho, en mí opinión personal es un gran teniente, y muy leal por cierto

- si gusta, podemos pedir un cambio de tenientes –dijo Byakuya

- es una oferta tentadora, pero creo que Isane tiene mas potencial para sanador que Abarai fukutaicho –dijo ella

- entonces, ¿me autoriza para levantarme al menos de la cama Unohana-taicho?

- sólo si promete no trabajar, descansar mucho, tomar sus medicinas y que solo serán paseos cortos por la mansión

- lo prometo

- en ese caso, le pediré a Orihime-chan que vigile que cumpla con lo que me ha prometido y entonces podrá levantarse Kuchiki taicho

- esta bien, si esa es la condición, la acepto

- me alegra ver que esta dispuesto a seguir mis instrucciones, ya vera que es por su bien –finalizo mientras se levantaba- ahora debo volver al escuadrón, hasta pronto Kuchiki taicho –sale del cuarto dejando al capitán con sus pensamientos

*** * ***

- ¿es cierto que Byakushi esta enfermo? –pregunto la pequeña teniente del onceavo escuadrón apareciendo por la ventana del despacho de Byakuya (el que esta al lado de su dormitorio) sorprendiendo a Orihime y los demás que revisaban papeles, mientras que Byakuya era examinado por Unohana-taicho

- así es –dijo Rukia- tiene una leve neumonía, así que ahora esta descansando

- ¿puedo verlo? Lo hecho de menos…

- no es buena idea Yachiru-chan, las neumonías son peligrosas en los niños –contesto Ichigo

- ¡pero yo quiero ver a Byakuchi!! –Dijo frunciendo el ceño- ¡le traje unos dibujos!!! –dijo mostrando unas hojas llenas de dibujos de lo que parecían ser ella y Byakuya jugando en un jardín

- realmente tienes talento Yachiru-chan –dijo Orihime tomando unos dibujos- están muy bonitos

- definitivamente están mejores que los de Rukia –dijo Ichigo, ganándose un codazo de la morena

- ¿puedo dárselos a Byakushi? –volvió a preguntar la niña pelirosa

- Oye Yachiru, ¿te gustaría que tus dibujos quedaran más bonitos? –le pregunto Orihime

- ¿y como se puede hacer eso?

- mira, ve a mi cuarto y tráeme un bolso café que esta colgado en la silla, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡¡ya voy!! –dijo saliendo apresuradamente

*** * ***

- Byakushi!! –dijo entrando la pequeña al cuarto del capitán acompañada de Orihime

- Kusaji-fukutaicho?

- ¿Cómo estas Byakushi? Te extraño mucho, así que te hice unos dibujos –dice pasándole los papeles- ¡y mira! ¡Orihime me presto unas tintas mágicas que pintan de colores!

- además Yachiru-chan hizo que todos los capitanes los firmaran –dijo Orihime, entonces Byakuya noto las firmas y saludos todos los capitanes, cada uno a su estilo claro, pero de todos modos era un gran trabajo el haberlas reunido

- muchas gracias Kusaji-fukutaicho, están muy bonitos –dijo Byakuya

- ¿Cuántos días vas a estar en cama Byakushi?

- unos tres días más

- ¿y cuando te mejores vamos los tres a comer dulces?

- ¿los tres? –pregunto el capitán

- claro con Orihime! Byakushi tonto, no puedes dejar a tú novia sola –ese comentario hizo que Orihime enrojeciera hasta la raíz del pelo y que a Byakuya se le fueran los colores del rostro

- Ya… Yachiru-chan, creo que lo has entendido todo mal –dijo Orihime- Kuchiki-taicho sama no es…

- pero vives en su casa, ¿no?

- pues si

- y esos kimonos tan lindos te los compro él ¿cierto?

- eh… si

- y en la fiesta de Rukia-chan sólo bailo contigo, ¿cierto?

- supongo…

- y lo has estado cuidando todo este tiempo, ¿verdad?

- así es…

- ¿y no se supone que esas cosas las hacen sólo los novios? –Pregunto llevándose un dedo a los labios- por que Ken-chan dice que los hombres hacen esas cosas por las mujeres que les gustan

- Yachiru fukutaicho –dijo Byakuya de pronto

- Yay! Es la primera vez que Byakushi me dice Yachiru! Que feliz soy! –dice saltando por el cuarto

- ¿me acompañarías a comer unos dulces en el jardín? Dile a Renji que los pase de mi escritorio

- Hai Byakushi!! –dice saliendo como un remolino

- con eso se le habrá de olvidar por un rato esa idea –dijo Byakuya-

- ¡que alivio! No se de donde se le ocurrió eso –dijo tratando de aliviar el ambiente- será mejor que vaya a verla –finalizo acercándose a la puerta del cuarto

- Orihime-chan…

- si Kuchiki taicho?

- puedes llamarme Byakuya, después de todo lo que has hecho por mi es lo que corresponde –finalizo mirándola directo a los ojos haciéndola sentir que sus piernas le iban a fallar

- pe… pero…

- no me hagas repetirme Orihime…

- esta bien Ku… Byakuya-sama –dice saliendo del cuarto

_- maestro… _

_- ¿que quieres Sen?_

_- usted sabe que lo que dijo la niña…_

_- lo sé Sen… claro que lo se… -_dijo levantándose de la cama para ir a su baño privado y arreglarse para ir al jardín

Fin del Capitulo IV

Gracias por sus reviews a:

Ayu-chaan y Mire-chan, y si en el capitulo 3 era Ichigo quien hablaba con Rukia, yo pensé que me había quedado claro, pero parece que no fue así :P


	5. El Deseo de año nuevo

**Bleach Fanfic**

**Byakuya x Orihime**

**By Eowynd**

Disclaimers: los de siempre y bien sabidos por todos

(*) Spoilers: aparecen las Zanpakutou en su forma verdadera así que aquellos que no han visto el relleno desde el capitulo 230 al 240, es decir el "Zanpakutou arc" pudieran no entender los detalles

Todo lo que aparezca en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o diálogos entre los Zanpakutou y sus portadores/personas

*** * ***

El silencio en el jardín, era tan ensordecedor, que Byakuya tuvo algo de trabajo para poder decir

- Kurosaki Ichigo, creo que no escuche bien, podrías repetir lo que dijiste –Ichigo trago saliva y juntando valor abrió la boca

- tan sólo dije "buenas tardes Kuchiki taicho sama" ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

- ¿te referiste a mi persona usando el honorífico que corresponde? Hasta donde yo sabía, el único enfermo en la mansión era yo.

- ¡No estoy enfermo! Es sólo… mí madre solía decirme "no se puede juzgar a una persona hasta que hayas caminado un kilómetro en sus zapatos" y recién vine a entenderlo ahora... es decir, la vida de alguien como tú no es fácil y eso fue lo que me hizo ver estos días ayudando a Renji y Rukia con el trabajo que normalmente haces

- me alegra ver que en verdad alguien haya tratado de poner sentido común en el interior de esa cabeza –comento Byakuya- ¿podría conocerla algún día?

- no, murió cuando yo era mas joven –dijo Ichigo con un aire de tristeza

- que lastima… -dijo Byakuya- sin embargo parece haber hecho un buen trabajo

- el mejor… -luego de eso el shinigami sustituto reunió valor y dijo- Kuchiki Byakuya sama, por favor ¿me permitiría cortejar a su hermana Kuchiki Rukia? –el silencio que siguió fue aún más insoportable que el anterior entonces Byakuya dijo

- Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿estas conciente de que no sólo no eres un shinigami de verdad, sino que tampoco tienes status social, y que para todos los efectos puedes ser considerado como un bárbaro? –Ichigo sentía cada palabra del capitán como puñaladas en su orgullo y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, Byakuya continúo

- sin embargo, cuidaste de Rukia cuando lo necesito proveyéndole hogar y comida en su desastroso viaje al mundo humano, además la forma de defenderla en frente de todos y ante todos, incluyéndome, es un valido argumento a tu petición. Además, he reunido información que avala tú conducta ante ella. Por lo mismo, tengo algunas preguntas y peticiones que hacer antes de considerar una respuesta. Primero, ¿son serias tus intenciones hacia ella?

- por supuesto que si, demonios estoy aquí hablando contigo ¿no? –Byakuya casi quiso reírse ante eso, pero mantuvo su cara inexpresiva

- segundo, voy a exigir que el cortejo se realice de manera apropiada, no consentiré que la avergüences cometiendo errores de protocolo, para lo cual estoy dispuesto a colocarte un tutor que te enseñe las maneras adecuadas de conducta.

- esta bien, si es necesario –dijo Ichigo

- tercero, debes atender a la escuela de shinigamis, para aprender todo lo que te falta sobre Kidou, estrategia, ataque a corta distancia y a larga distancia, pero por sobretodo control de reiatsu, para ser reconocido como un autentico y completo Shinigami, esto te ayudara sobre todo con los ancianos del clan Kuchiki, este punto es intransable

- de acuerdo, lo hare

- ¿y cuales son tus planes para el futuro? ¿Has pensado que caminos vas a mantener?

- ¿Qué caminos…? ¿De que hablas Byakuya?

- en tu vida hay tres caminos actualmente, el del hollow, el del shinigami y el del humano, todos tus problemas surgen de tratar de mantener esos tres caminos irreconciliables juntos, llegara el momento en que debas escoger y quedarte sólo con dos. ¿Cuáles dos vas a escoger Kurosaki Ichigo?

- no lo sé, no lo había visto de esta manera… -reflexiono Ichigo

- bien, mientras dure el cortejo, podrás reflexionar sobre eso, en mí opinión, deberías escoger el humano y el Shinigami, y deshacerte del hollow, pero es algo que debes decidir por ti mismo. ¿Estas de acuerdo con mis términos y condiciones Kurosaki Ichigo?

- si, son sumamente razonables y hare todo lo posible por cumplirlas –dijo Ichigo con una reverencia. Byakuya sonrió levemente, pero Ichigo no se percato de esto por la reverencia.

- debo advertirte que no tolerare ninguna falta y si la haces llorar, Senbonzakura y yo te haremos una visita, ¿esta claro?

- si, lo esta. Gracias por todo Kuchiki-sama –cuando Ichigo se estaba girando para irse Byakuya dijo

- Kurosaki Ichigo… tienes amigos realmente valiosos, no los descuides –Ichigo no supo que decir a esto ya que no lo entendió del todo, pero solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue dejando a Byakuya con sus pensamientos

*** * * Flashback (algunas horas antes) * * ***

- Byakuya-sama, ¿podría hablar con usted unos momentos? –pregunto Orihime mientras se acercaba al capitán que estaba en el jardín sentado bajo unos árboles

- por supuesto –dijo señalándole un sitio a un lado suyo- ¿Por qué estas tan seria Orihime-chan?

- es que… bueno… se que no tengo derecho a pedirle esto, pero vera… por favor permita que Rukia-san y Kurosaki-kun salgan juntos –dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos, esta petición lo tomo por sorpresa

- ¿y por que estas tu aquí Orihime-chan en vez de ellos?

- bueno, ellos no saben que vine a hablar con Byakuya-sama, pero sin querer escuche que Kurosaki-kun tiene planeado venir a hablar con usted para pedírselo formalmente, pero él es tan…

- ¿falto de modales, grosero, e irresponsable al punto de ser un bárbaro? –termino Byakuya

- yo iba a decir "cabeza caliente y testarudo" aunque esa descripción también sirve.

- ¿así que has venido a poner una buena palabra por Kurosaki Ichigo, sin que él lo sepa? –Byakuya encontraba que la lealtad que los amigos del pelinaranja le profesaban era bastante grande

- pues si, pero es que estoy convencida de que si le explico como es Kurosaki-kun vera que el no es tan mala persona como usted cree, de hecho yo creo que tienen algunas cosas en común

- ¿en serio? Me muero por escucharlas…

- bueno, ambos son fieros peleadores y no dejan de combatir para proteger a los que aman y además ambos tienen un alto sentido del honor y las peleas justas –comenzó a decir Orihime mientras Byakuya la escuchaba atentamente- también creo que lo que mas le molesta a Byakuya-sama es esa actitud tan directa de Kurosaki-kun de aproximarse a las personas, como dando a entender que los rangos no importan y para alguien acostumbrado a ciertas normas sociales debe ser muy estresante

- no olvides mencionar que también carece de respeto por los rangos militares –dijo Byakuya

- pero es que eso se debe a que en su casa, Kurosaki-kun es lo que llamarían el "adulto de facto" debido a la actitud tan infantil que posee su padre, por eso no da su respeto a los mayores a menos que crean que se lo merecen, como con Ukitake-taicho

- sin embargo, apenas siente que son amigos con una persona pasa de inmediato a las informalidades –contraataco Byakuya

- si, pero aún así respeta las habilidades y el liderazgo, después de todo, yo he visto como el y Abarai-fukutaicho, a pesar de siempre pelear y discutir todo el día, siempre terminan luchando lado a lado y cubriéndose las espaldas en combate

- ¿y a que conclusión has llegado Orihime-chan?

- que su inseguridad con respecto a usted Byakuya-sama es lo que lo hace actuar siempre a la defensiva, creo que su aparente frialdad de trato con él, es interpretada por él como una completa falta de aprecio por su valor como un Shinigami sustituto del Gotei, pero yo no creo que sea así

- por que no lo es –dijo Byakuya- tiene un gran reiatsu y aprende a gran velocidad, pero si no se pule lo suficiente terminara como Zaraki-taicho, una gran cantidad de reiatsu, pero sólo eso, reiatsu sin control y sin saber lo mas básico sobre nada de lo que se necesita para ser capitán, como mantener la cabeza fría y por sobre las emociones en todo momento y lugar, mientras que él parece preferir apelar a las emociones de sus amigos y la gente que conoce

- entonces, ¿podría considerarlo Byakuya-sama? –pregunto Orihime. Byakuya miro fijamente a la colorida antes de decir

- lo hare, si me respondes algo Orihime-chan

- ¿que cosa Byakuya-sama?

- ¿hace cuanto que amas a Kurosaki Ichigo? –por alguna razón esa pregunta le dolió de verdad al hacerla

- eh? La verdad… si lo quise, pero siempre fue algo de un solo lado… y ahora me queda claro que ya no lo quiero y que serán mas felices los dos juntos

- ¿entonces estas segura de que ya no lo amas? –por que se sentía tan aliviado de oír esa respuesta?

- si, lo estoy

- de acuerdo, entonces meditare en tus palabras y veremos que sucede cuando venga a hablarme, si es que lo hace

- muchas gracias Byakuya-sama –dijo con una reverencia

- ¿me acompañarías a tomar té Orihime-chan?

- encantada Byakuya-sama

*** * * Fin del Flashback * * ***

- maldito crío, siempre causando problemas….

_- maestro… ¿cree usted que seria muy confuso si los hijos de nuestra hermana y los suyos fueran pelirrojos? _–sonó la voz de Sen en su interior muerto de risa

- _cállate Sen_

*** * ***

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde el fin de la guerra de invierno contra Azien, dos desde que Orihime-chan se había ido a vivir a la mansión y uno desde que Ichigo había empezado a ir a la escuela de shinigamis. Ahora en el comedor de la mansión, había dos pelinaranjas y dos pelinegros sentados desayunando, sin embargo uno de los dichos pelinaranjas tenía enormes marcas oscuras debajo de los ojos por lo cual cierta pelinegra dijo:

- Ichigo, ¿te sientes mal? Tienes un aspecto terrible… -dicho pelinaranja comía su desayuno como si fuera un zombi

- estoy agotado… todos los días tengo mucho trabajo y casi no duermo, mataría por una siesta

- no digas esas tonterías Ichigo, además ya te queda tan sólo un mes, ¿no es así?

- si, pero han sido las cuatro semanas mas largas de mi existencia. Control de reiatsu, clases de kidou, combate a corta y larga distancia, estrategia, modales y etiqueta, tipología de hollows… ¡Vaya manera de pasar mi verano!

- agradece que niisama te dio esta oportunidad Ichigo, y por el amor de Dios no lo estropees –finalizo Rukia

- Rukia –dijo de pronto Byakuya- recuerda que en tres días más es la fiesta de fin de año en la casa Asamura, necesito que ayudes a Kurosaki Ichigo y Orihime-chan para que se preparen y estén listos

- eh? –fue la cara de los tres ante las repentinas palabras de Byakuya

- ¿de que hablas niisama? Todos los años vamos a la fiesta de la familia Asamura juntos

- pero este año corresponde que sea Kurosaki Ichigo quien te escolte, puesto que esta haciendo meritos para ser tu prometido, además yo tengo que ir como jefe de cabeza y pretendo llevar a Orihime como mi pareja. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

- no niisama, se hará como tu lo dices

- bien, ahora que esta todo listo, me marchare al escuadrón. Estaré esperando ver que has aprendido sobre etiqueta y modales Kurosaki Ichigo –dijo antes de salir del cuarto

- Rukia, Escuche bien… ¿acaso Byakuya-sama quiere que vaya con él a una fiesta como su pareja? -preguntó Orihime

- lo mismo me estaba preguntando –dijo Ichigo- después de todo suena casi como una cita… -apenas dijo esto, se produjo un tremendo silencio en el comedor como si se estuvieran analizando las palabras de Kurosaki. La primera en reaccionar fue Rukia, quien casi saltando por arriba de la mesa, se lanzo a abrazar a Orihime diciendo

- ¡¡¡Orihime nee-sama!!! ¡Que feliz soy! ¡Byakuya niisama no podría haber escogido a alguien mejor!

- Rukia-san, ¿no crees que es un poco apresurado sacar esas conclusiones? –dijo Orihime dejando su desayuno totalmente de lado

- no, lo que pasa es que niisama es muy reservado y seguramente quiera seguir con los protocolos de cortejo, pero estoy casi segura de que tiene intensiones serias contigo ¡Que felicidad! ¡Por fin tengo una hermana!

- imposible… -fue todo lo que pudo decir Ichigo, luego de esto por él podían llover sapos y ranas del cielo mientras Zaraki bailaba ballet con un tutu rosa que ya nada lo sorprendería

*** * ***

- buenas noches y bienvenidos a nuestra fiesta –los recibió una hermosa mujer de cabello tan negro que casi brillaba azul y de hermosos ojos verdes

- buenas noches Asamura Aya-sama, mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo y esta noche estoy escoltando a Kuchiki Rukia-san a su fiesta de año nuevo, es un honor para nosotros estar aquí –dijo con una reverencia tratando de recordar todo lo que le habían enseñado en la escuela de shinigamis

- es un honor para nosotros el recibirlos esta noche Kurosaki Ichigo, espero que todo sea de su agrado

- muchas gracias Asamura Aya-sama, estoy seguro de que lo será –dijo Ichigo para luego seguir avanzando con Rukia sujeta de su brazo

- buenas noches Kuchiki Byakuya-sama –dijo la mujer al ver entrar al capitán del sexto escuadrón acompañado de Orihime, quien llevaba un kimono de colores azules y verdes que combinaba con el de Byakuya que tenia los mismos colores pero con otros diseños

- buenas noches Asamura Aya-sama, esta noche estoy escoltando a Ukitake Orihime-san a su fiesta de año nuevo, es un honor para nosotros estar aquí –dijo con una reverencia que Inoue acompaño

- Oh, ¿así que esta preciosa niña es de la familia Ukitake? Pariente de Ukitake Juushiro talvez?

- si, es mí primo y ha tenido la amabilidad de acogerme bajo su tutela luego de la muerte de mis parientes –dijo Orihime recordando el libreto que habían orquestado para la reunión

- ya veo, algo muy loable por parte del capitán, espero que disfrutes de la fiesta Orihime-chan –finalizo con una sonrisa

- muchas gracias por su invitación, estoy segura así será –dijo con una sonrisa antes de que Byakuya la condujera al resto del salón para presentarle al resto de los invitados

- por que todos miran a tu hermano Rukia?

- porque durante muchos años Byakuya había venido conmigo a estas fiestas y ahora que lleguemos por separado escoltados por personas que no conocen les debe causar mucho asombro y curiosidad, sobre todo considerando que niisama es uno de los nobles solteros mas codiciados del Sereitei.

- ¡Oh es verdad! ¿No había dentro de las recomendaciones una muchachita de la familia Asamura? ¿Cual era su nombre? Tomo… eso Tomoyo, Asamura Tomoyo!

- ¡es verdad! Era la pequeña niña de las cartas de recomendación –le confirmo Rukia- la que tenia unos 14 años, ¿me pregunto si estará por aquí?

- Sospecho –le dijo Ichigo señalando a un grupo de nobles que parecían estar rodeando algo o alguien- que debe ser por allá donde se encuentra- ¿quieres acercarte a saludarla?

- es lo que corresponde –dijo Rukia mientras caminaban hacia allá. Por su parte Orihime, estaba viendo todo de lo mas fascinada, era como estar en una de las películas de samuráis que tanto les gustaban a Tatsuki y ella, claro que a Tatsuki, como buena guerrera que era, le interesaban más los combates y las armas mientras que a ella le gustaban mas los trajes y los kimonos de las princesas. Siempre terminaban comentando las películas por un buen rato luego de que habían terminado, y ahora Orihime no podía evitar sentirse como una de las princesas de esas películas…

Tenia puesto un Kimono en tonos azules y verdes con diseños de pájaros volando sobre un bosque, que debía costar mas de lo que ella pudiera llegar a juntar durante 20 años de trabajo duro, su cabello estaba recogido y adornado con broches y peines de plata y le habían maquillado el rostro levemente y por sobre todas las cosas iba acompañada de un autentico príncipe. Uno que vestía el orgullo de su familia como si fuera una segunda piel, que además era valiente, un gran guerrero y alguien capaz de dar la vida por los suyos. Alguien que cuando lograbas entrar en su corazón era capaz de hacer lo que fuera para protegerte y hacerte sentir a salvo

_- ¡¡¡Orihime nee-sama!!! ¡Que feliz soy! ¡Byakuya niisama no podría haber escogido a alguien mejor! _–las palabras de Rukia seguían sonando en su cabeza una y otra vez. Simplemente era absurdo, como alguien como ella, huérfana, sin apellido, sin dinero, sin status social, sin familia y sin ser tan hermosa como algunas de las mujeres presentes podría convertirse en la hermana mayor de Rukia. Sencillamente no tenia sentido… Y sin embargo, había una parte de ella que deseaba profundamente que fuera verdad, que ella realmente era capaz de hacer un milagro como ese…

- buenas noches Asamura Tomoyo-san –la saludo Byakuya apenas llegaron al circulo de jóvenes nobles que rodeaban a la pequeña y hermosísima joven en edad casadera del clan Asamura y quienes al verlo le dieron paso al mismo tiempo que hacia una reverencia

- buenas noches Kuchiki-sama es un honor tenerlo en nuestra fiesta –respondió la joven levemente sonrojada

- permítame presentarle a Ukitake Orihime, esta noche la estoy escoltando a la fiesta como mi acompañante

- es un honor conocerla Asamura Tomoyo-san –dijo Orihime con una reverencia- los rumores no hacen justicia a su belleza

- muchas gracias Orihime-san, eres muy amable y dime ¿tienes relación alguna con el capitán del treceavo escuadrón?

- es mi primo –respondió sin perder la sonrisa

- ya veo, realmente tienen un aire muy familiar. Espero que disfruten de nuestra fiesta Orihime-san –término de decir para continuar atendiendo a los nobles que la estaban cortejando. Byakuya hizo una reverencia y la escolto lejos de allí. Sin embargo los rumores sobre quien era y que hacia siendo escoltada por Byakuya a la fiesta continuaron durante toda la noche, especialmente por aquellos que tenían hijas como Tomoyo a quienes querían casar con hombres como el capitán

- estas fiestas son todas iguales no Rukia? –pregunto Ichigo mientras bebían algo cerca de unas ventanas

- pues si, pero como miembro de la familia Kuchiki, es mi deber y obligación atender a estos eventos y organizarlos cuando sea necesario –de pronto ve pasar a su hermano y Orihime a pocos pasos- ¿no hacen linda pareja Ichigo?

- si dices linda como sinónimo de es lo mas raro que he visto en mi vida, pues si supongo que es linda –Rukia le da un codazo como respuesta

- ¡no digas estupideces Ichigo! ¡Sabes acaso lo mucho que ha sufrido niisama todos estos años! –baja un poco la voz- él… desde que murió su esposa lo único que ha hecho a sido trabajar, se ha refugiado en eso para no pensar y no sentir dolor, y además una vez escuche a los sirvientes decir que no pensaba enamorarse de nuevo, que dolía demasiado ¿Cómo quieres que no este contenta de que Orihime haya llegado al corazón de niisama? Lo que pasa contigo es que eres un mono sin cerebro y sin sentimientos

- yo no lo decía por eso, es sólo… Orihime es… y Byakuya es… bueno, tú sabes como son, son como… como… día y noche… ella es alegre y el es tan serio, ella es despreocupada y el vive preocupado y pues… ¡argh! Ya me entiendes, cierto Rukia? –ella solo medio sonrió

- si entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero creo que es esa alegría y despreocupación contagiosa la que Byakuya niisama necesita para salir de su soledad –en ese instante la música deja de sonar y la mujer que los recibió se sube a un estrado para decir

- señoras y señores, la media noche se acerca a grandes pasos, así que los invito a que salgan al jardín para ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que hemos preparado y para que vayan preparando sus deseos para el año nuevo –con esto todos los invitados comienzan a salir al jardín de manera ordenada. Byakuya toma del brazo a Orihime y la lleva con él afuera a un sitio mas bien apartado de la multitud

- Byakuya sama, ¿puedo preguntar que es lo que va a desear para el año nuevo? –dijo Orihime

- nada

- ¿nada? Pero seguro que hay algo que…

- no necesito dinero, tengo mas que demasiado dinero, tengo salud, tengo una familia y además –en este momento se gira par verla de frente antes de decir- si todo sale bien este será el último año que pase solo –a Orihime el corazón se le detuvo en el pecho ante la mirada tan penetrante de Byakuya

- Byakuya sama… yo… -pero Orihime no pudo decir nada mas puesto que el ruido de los fuegos artificiales la interrumpió.

Fin del Capitulo V

Hola!

Gracias a todos por sus ánimos y sus bellísimos reviews, especialmente a Ichirin no Hana y mitsuko. Nunca pensé que el ByaHime fuera a gustar tanto así que les voy a recomendar una historia en ingles de esta pareja que esta buenísima y que se llama To Live and Breathe Again de Siriusgirl1 en esta misma pagina. Pronto el siguiente capitulo!!


	6. La Petición y el cortejo

Bleach Fanfic

Byakuya x Orihime

By Eowynd

Disclaimers: los de siempre y bien sabidos por todos

Spoilers: aparecen las Zanpakutou en su forma verdadera así que aquellos que no han visto el relleno desde el capitulo 230 al 247, es decir el "Zanpakutou arc" pudieran no entender los detalles

Todo lo que aparezca en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o diálogos entre los Zanpakutou y sus portadores/personas

(*) Donde vean esto, hay explicaciones al final del capitulo

* * *

- Capitán Ukitake, ¿puedo pasar? –sonó la voz de Rukia desde el otro lado de la puerta

- adelante Rukia, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- bueno, tiene una visita Ukitake-taicho

- Oh, en serio ¿de quien se trata?

- es mi niisama Byakuya y viene con un sirviente

- ¿con un sirviente? ¿Pero por que tiene que ser tan formal? Condúcelos al jardín de atrás y consíguenos té por favor

- si Ukitake taicho –dice cerrando la puerta, mientras Ukitake caminaba hacia el jardín hasta una mesita al lado del estanque. Se acomodo y poco después vio entrar a Byakuya y al primer sirviente de la familia Kuchiki

- es una agradable tarde para estar en el jardín –saludo Byakuya

- en efecto, por favor toma asiento –dijo señalando el otro lado de la mesita, lugar donde Byakuya se sentó mientras que el sirviente se quedaba un poco mas atrás de su amo- que sorpresa tan agradable, que vengas a visitarme, aunque no es necesario que seas tan formal, recuerdas que te conozco desde niño, ¿cierto?

- estoy consciente de eso Juushiro-san, pero el mi motivo de mi visita es algo mas formal que una visita de amistad

- ¿eh? ¿En serio? Debo reconocer que estoy bastante intrigado, no puedo imaginar a que vienes entonces Byakuya –en ese momento Kiyone entro con las tazas de té para ambos y unos dulces, hizo una reverencia y se retiro en silencio

- veo que Rukia ha hecho un buen trabajo con sus subordinados –comento Byakuya al ver la tranquila reacción de la joven

- si, que bueno que la ascendí a mi teniente… -dijo con una sonrisa amable. Byakuya no dijo nada a ese comentario

- espero que no suene muy egoísta de mi parte, pero si a Rukia la ascienden a capitán, espero que haya otro Kuchiki para que sea mi nuevo teniente –finalizo Ukitake

- si todo sale bien, tal vez lo haya –dijo de pronto Byakuya mientras tomaba su taza y la llevaba a los labios

- ¿eh? ¿De que…? –de pronto ciertas palabras de su conversación con el capitán del octavo escuadrón se le vinieron a la mente

_- ¿pero tú crees que haya algo mas Juu-kun?_

_- ¿algo más? Shunsui realmente tienes una gran imaginación_

_- ¿por que? Yo creo que todo es muy sospechoso_

- Juushiro-san, la razón por la que estoy aquí es por que quiero pedir formalmente autorización para cortejar a su prima Orihime –dijo Byakuya de golpe causando casi un infarto en el pobre capitán Ukitake. Por esa razón es que había venido con su primer sirviente, tenia que seguir con los protocolos al pie de la letra, si es que quería que todo resultara bien

- la verdad, estoy muy impresionado por tu petición Byakuya, nunca imagine… es decir, la familia Ukitake siempre ha sido leal a la familia Kuchiki durante siglos e incluso se me concedió el honor, gracias a tu abuelo Ginrei, de ser tu sensei de kendo, y luego me toco la suerte de tenerte como teniente de mi escuadrón, por lo que realmente te tengo un gran aprecio y una gran estima. Creo que eres una gran persona, y sin duda pondría mi vida en tus manos en cualquier minuto. En fin, lo que quiero decir es que me hace muy feliz que quieras ser serio con mi pequeña prima Orihime, se que no podría pedir nada mejor para ella, y que la cuidaras, y siempre la antepondrás a todo incluyendo tu propia vida, así que me encantara concederte el permiso que me pides con la mayor de las alegrías

- ¿crees Juushiro-san que ella estará de acuerdo? –pregunto antes de tomar otro sorbo de su té

- por supuesto que si, no tengo ninguna duda de que sus sentimientos corresponden a los tuyos –comento Ukitake taicho- y sino, estoy seguro que no te tomara mucho en que su corazón sea tuyo.

Byakuya sonrío levemente ante las palabras de Ukitake mientras colocaba su taza vacía sobre la mesa. Entonces dijo a su sirviente que fuera a presentar los regalos que habían traído para Ukitake taicho como muestra de buenas intenciones. Se trataba de un hermoso juego de peines femeninos para el cabello de Orihime y para él, un hermoso haori de color azul marino, luego de eso le ordeno retirarse un poco para tener privacidad en la conversación.

- realmente no tenias por que hacer todo esto Byakuya –dijo Ukitake- están realmente hermosos, ¿más té? –pregunto tomando la pequeña tetera

- Gracias –dijo levantando la taza- Es lo que corresponde, después de todo es lo que dicta el protocolo

- y ahora me vas a decir que todo esto ya lo tenias planeado ¿cierto?

- no exactamente Juushiro-san, si bien debo reconocer que lo de hacerla pasar por su pariente seria fácil, debido a lo grande que es el clan Ukitake –el capitán asintió después de todo el tenia 4 hermanos y 4 hermanas, y un sin fin de primos hermanos- yo no tenia planeado desarrollar sentimientos por la pequeña humana, eso tan solo… paso

- pues me alegra mucho que así haya sido Byakuya, si me lo preguntas se te ve con mucho mejor color, si hasta parece que algo de peso has ganado

- que curioso, Unohana taicho me dijo lo mismo cuando me recuperaba de mi leve neumonía

- ¿en serio? Que bien que no soy solo yo entonces. De todos modos, quiero ser el primero en desearte la mejor de las suertes Byakuya, realmente te lo mereces

- gracias Juushiro-san –dijo tomando otro sorbo de té

* * *

- _no necesito dinero, tengo mas que demasiado dinero, tengo salud, tengo una familia y además_ _si todo sale bien este será el último año que pase solo_ –a Orihime el corazón se le detenía en el pecho ante el recuerdo de las palabras de Byakuya

- _no Orihime, no pienses en eso. Es imposible que seas tu… debe ser alguna de las hermosas princesas que habían en la fiesta de año nuevo _–pensaba la colorina mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto escuadrón donde la capitana Unohana le estaba ayudando a recuperar control sobre su reiatsu

- ¡¡Hola!! –la saludo Yachiru de pronto

- Hola Yachiru! ¿Qué haces por acá?

- vine a felicitarte

- eh? ¿Y eso por que?

- ¿Como que por que? ¡¡Por que Byakushi se va a casar contigo!! –Orihime pudo sentir como la sangre se le bajo a los pies al escuchar eso, estuvo al borde de un infarto allí mismo

- Yachiru… creo que lo has entendido mal

- ¡no es cierto! ¡Esta por todo el sereitei! Byakushi, fue con su sirviente personal a pedir una entrevista en la casa de una familia noble para pedir permiso para un cortejo oficial

- ¿así?

- si, pero nadie sabe con exactitud a que familia fue a visitar Byakushi, pero yo sé que fue a pedir tu mano Orihime

- pero Yachiru, eso no tiene sentido, yo no soy noble

- ¡aich! Pero si eres prima de Juu-kun y él es noble, al igual que toda su familia. –Orihime casi había olvidado esa mentira, pero eso aún no determinaba que fuera ella, habían varias casas nobles en el sereitei

- ¿y ya se lo has dicho a alguien mas Yachiru?

- ¡claro que no! No quiero perder la apuesta

- ¿que apuesta?

- la asociación de mujeres shinigamis tiene una apuesta para tratar de adivinar quien es esa persona que parece va a acabar con la soltería de Byakushi, pero yo no se lo he dicho a nadie, ya que se ha juntado mucho dinero

- ya veo, entonces hagamos algo, prométeme por favor que no le dirás a nadie lo que estas suponiendo, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿y que gano yo a cambio de eso? –pregunto la pequeña pelirosa

- hummm..., que tal si te dejo ser la niña de las flores en la boda –dijo Orihime, pensando que con eso se quedaría tranquila

- ¿en serio? ¡Yay! ¡Que felicidad!

- pero solo si mantienes el secreto, ¿de acuerdo Yachiru-chan? Ni siquiera a Zaraki taicho

- esta bien

- ¿promesa del dedo chiquito? –dijo Orihime colocando su dedo meñique para que Yachiru lo tomara

- ¡si! ¡Promesa del dedo chiquito! – Dijo la pequeña enlazando su dedo meñique con el de Orihime- ¿a donde vas Orihime?

- voy al cuarto escuadrón a ver a Unohana taicho

- ¿Y por que vas a ver a Unohana taicho? ¿Aún estas enfermita? –pregunto Yachiru

- no exactamente, pero aun necesito recuperar mi reiatsu, así que mientras tanto estoy ayudando en lo que puedo a Unohana taicho con los heridos del cuarto escuadrón –dijo Orihime, quien se sentía muy feliz de poder hacer algo útil mientras estaba en el sereitei, después de todo ya se estaba comenzando a sentir como un parasito dentro de la mansión Kuchiki

- oye Orihime, si te casas con Byakuchi, eso quiere decir que te quedaras a vivir en el sereitei, ¿cierto?

- pues eso supongo

- Umm, ¿y entonces podrías jugar conmigo y comer dulces de vez en cuando?

- claro que si

- Yay! ¡Que bien! El onceavo escuadrón es muy aburrido en algunas ocasiones, así que por eso me dedico a pasear por los otros escuadrones, cuando me aburro, pero si tú estas aquí, serás como la hermana mayor de Yachiru – Orihime en ese momento sintió un poco de lastima por la pequeña, después de todo, era una niña y las niñas de esta edad realmente necesitan de una figura materna o femenina que las oriente en todas sus dudas y que pueda ayudarlas a crecer de forma sana, sin embargo dudaba de que en un lugar tan cargado de testosterona como el onceavo escuadrón la pequeña fuera a encontrar algo de eso, así que sólo sonrió y le dijo

- por supuesto Yachiru y aun si no me casara con Byakuya-sama siempre podrás contar con mi ayuda ¿de acuerdo?

- de acuerdo, pero no digas eso Orihime-chan, si no te casas con Byakuchi, ¿Cómo va a salir de su soledad? –soltó repentinamente Yachiru, mientras llegaban a las puertas del cuarto escuadrón

- ¿de que hablas Yachiru?

- desde que Kenchan me trajo al sereitei, y conocimos a toda esta gente, lo primero que note fue lo muy solito que estaba Byakuchi, y por eso es que siempre lo voy a ver a su oficina y le hago dibujos, para que así no se sienta tan solito, por que a Yachiru le da mucha pena ver a la gente solita y triste todo el tiempo como lo esta él – Orihime debía de reconocer que estaba muy impresionada de ver que la pequeña tornado rosa del Sereitei en realidad tuviera un lado tan maduro y observador, probablemente nadie ha sospechado jamás que el constante andar de Yachiru por los escuadrones o por las oficinas de Byakuya tuviera un motivo tan profundo como el que acababa de expresar la pequeña. Orihime se estaba dando cuenta de que aún había mucho por descubrir en el Sereitei y sus habitantes.

- ah, buenos días Orihime-chan –la saludo Hanataro

- buenos días Yamada-san, ¿esta la capitana?

- si, te esta esperando en el jardín de atrás

- muchas gracias –mientras avanzaban por los pasillos algunos de los enfermos miraban a Orihime y le daban las gracias mientras ella les devolvía el saludo y les preguntaba como estaban

- quienes son esas personas Orihime-chan?

- son personas a las cuales he ayudado a atender –le respondió la colorina

- entonces cuando entres oficialmente al gotei 13 ¿estarás en el cuarto escuadrón? –Dijo con el dedo sobre los labios- ¿no podrías entrar al onceavo? Así, podrías jugar con Yachiru más a menudo

- Yachiru, aun es muy pronto para decidir eso, ni siquiera se, si podría entrar a algún escuadrón

- ¡aich! ¡Tonterías! Tú, Ichigo-kun y Chado-kun están más que en la lista corta para entrar al gotei 13, eso lo saben todos los capitanes y tenientes

- ¿en serio? No tenia ni idea –Yachiru se coloco un dedo sobre los labios mientras le decía en la oreja a Orihime al tiempo que esta se inclinaba para quedar a la altura de la pequeña- se supone que es un secreto, pero Ichigo-kun esta en la lista corta para una capitanía

- ¿de verdad?

- si, ¿por que crees que Byakuchi lo mando a estudiar a la escuela de shinigamis?

- por Rukia-san?

- bueno si, también fue por eso, pero lo que pasa es que para llegar a ser capitán Ichigo-Kun debe demostrar muchas habilidades, como al menos un nivel básico de kidou, perfecto control de reiatsu y otras cosas mas

- ya veo, realmente Byakuya-sama piensa en todo –y por alguna razón sintió que su corazón se agrandaba con orgullo al pensar en el estoico capitán. Entonces llegan a la puerta que conduce al jardín de atrás y se encuentran con Unohana taicho quien esta conversando con Kotetsu

- hola Orihime-chan, Yachiru-chan, vengan a tomar té con nosotras, Isane me estaba contando algo muy interesante

- ¿de verdad? –dijo Yachiru

- aparentemente nuestro soltero mas codiciado, el capitán Kuchiki Byakuya, tiene serias pretensiones de acabar con su soltería –dijo Unohana taicho, con lo que Yachiru se rió, pero se tapo la boca con las manos

- Oh, parece que Yachiru tiene algo que contarnos –dijo la capitana. A Orihime se le puso la cara blanca ante esa afirmación, después de todo, rara vez se le pasaba algo a la capitana del cuarto escuadrón

- es que yo se con quien se va a casar Byakuchi

- ¿en serio? ¿Y con quien? –pregunto Isane

- pues conmigo –dijo la pelirosa haciendo que Orihime soltara el aire que no sabia que había estado conteniendo

- ¿de verdad? Entonces serás un novia muy bonita Yachiru –dijo Unohana sonriendo, probablemente pensando que era otro de los juegos de Yachiru – ¿puedo ser la madrina?

- no, esa va a ser Orihime –y así continuaron conversando un largo rato en el jardín

* * *

- _Oiga maestro_ –decía Senbonzakura mientras caminaban de regreso- ¿_ahora que es lo que va a pasar?_

_- ahora es cuando comienza el cortejo Sen_

_- ¿y que es lo que tenemos que hacer?_

_- ¿tenemos? ¿Te estas ofreciendo para algo Sen?_

_- usted sabe maestro que mientras ella este bajo su protección esta también bajo la mía, además si se va a convertir en su nueva esposa_ _eso solo reafirma mas mis votos de protección hacia ella, es lo mínimo que corresponde dada la situación actual_ –Byakuya suspiro, esto era lo malo de tener una espada tan noble y orgullosa como el mismo

- Sen, si bien debo reconocer que tus palabras son ciertas, y que por cierto espero que cumplas…

_- ¿por quien me esta tomando maestro? ¿Por Zabimaru? ¡Faltaba más!_

_- ¿debo recordarte que ya he estado casado y que algo se sobre mujeres?_

_- no es necesario que me hable así maestro, usted sabe que yo respetaba mucho a Hisana-sama, pero también recuerdo sus_ _primeros desastrosos intentos por acercarse a ella_ –Byakuya casi quiso reírse ante esos recuerdos, él había sido tan joven e inexperto cuando trato de conquistar a su primera esposa que realmente fue un milagro que ella lo hubiera tomado en serio, y no se hubiera reído de él

_- de todos modos, la experiencia ayuda a corregir esos errores Sen, por cierto ¿Dónde estaba la florería?_

_* * *_

- "cada pétalo un suspiro que me robas… cada flor un pensamiento que te dedico" –Orihime sentía su rostro tan rojo como un incendio, luego de leer la nota en voz alta al lado de Rukia e Ichigo, mientras los sirvientes terminaban de acomodar todas las flores que habían llegado para la colorina a la mansión Kuchiki. Había muchos y muy variados tipos de flores, había Azahar, Azucenas, Capullos de rosa blancos y rojos, al igual que claveles de los mismos colores (blanco y rojo), Clemátides, Gipsofilas, Lilas, Lirios blancos, Lunarias y Nenúfares (*)

- niisama es tan romántico –dijo Rukia antes de darle un codazo a Ichigo- ¿Por qué tu nunca me regalas flores o me escribes esas cosas Ichigo?

- ¿que cosa? A mi no me saldrían esas palabras ni aunque me sacudieran de cabeza, no es mi estilo

- pues empieza a practicar, quiero una nota así de bonita para mi también

- maldito Byakuya –murmuro- ¿y por que tantas flores? ¿Por que no simplemente rosas rojas como todo el mundo?

- por que cada flor y cada color tiene un significado diferente –dijo Orihime- Byakuya-sama esta tratando de decir lo que siente o lo que piensa de mi con estas flores –dijo mientras olía las lilas, y guardaba la nota cerca del corazón

- ¿eh? ¿Enserio las flores dicen algo? –dijo Ichigo rascándose la cabeza

- si, desde envidia hasta amor, las flores pasan por toda la escala de emociones –finalizo Rukia- y hay que tener cuidado con los colores ya que también representan cosas

- ¿de verdad? Jamás lo hubiera creído. Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir, tengo lecciones de estrategia, nos vemos mas tarde enana –dijo dándole un beso en la frente antes de salir

- ¡y no te olvides de mi nota! –Le grito Rukia- estoy soñando ese tarado jamás me escribirá una nota como esta. ¡Orihime tienes tanta suerte! Serás la envidia de todas las mujeres del sereitei y de no pocos hombres sea dicho de paso

- no puedo creerlo, realmente le gusto a tu hermano Byakuya –casi lo dijo mas para ella que para Rukia

- yo te lo dije Orihime, niisama nunca hace cosas al azar y cuando decide algo, no se detiene hasta conseguirlo –en ese instante un sirviente entro y dijo

- señorita Kuchiki el capitán Ukitake, esta preguntando por usted y por Orihime-san, ¿le hago pasar?

- por supuesto, tráigalo al salón de invitados y pida té y dulces

- si señorita Kuchiki –hizo una reverencia y salio del salón

- vamos Orihime? Esto se esta poniendo interesante –dijo Rukia

- esta bien.

*** * ***

- bienvenido capitán Ukitake –lo saludo Rukia- que alegría verlo por acá

- muchas gracias Rukia, buenas tardes Orihime –les saludo de regreso- venia a verlas por un asunto importante

- ¿tiene que ver con Byakuya-sama? –pregunto Orihime de pronto

- pues si. Byakuya fue a pedirme permiso, en calidad de primo tuyo que soy y responsable de tu persona, para poder cortejarte con propiedad –a ambas se les colorearon las mejillas- además trajo un regalo de buena voluntad para ti –dijo alcanzándole la hermosa cajita con los peines para el cabello. Al abrirla, los peines la dejaron sin habla y además encontró una nota que guardo junto a la otra

- esto es lo mas hermoso que he visto nunca –opino Rukia por ella- niisama tiene tan buen gusto y es siempre tan elegante y con el cabello de Orihime tan lindo de ella, será una combinación increíble

- de todos modos, lo que quería hacer era hablar contigo Orihime, ahora que Byakuya esta cortejándote formalmente, no seria correcto, que siguieras alojándote en la mansión Kuchiki, se prestaria para malos comentarios y créeme que no quieres eso

- ¿eh? ¿Entonces que es lo que vamos a hacer? –pregunto Orihime

- bueno, se supone que estas de visita en la mansión Kuchiki, y como todas las visitas en algún momento tiene que acabar y volver a casa, así que ahora lo lógico seria que fueras conmigo a mi hogar –a Orihime no le gustaba mucho la idea de abandonar la mansión Kuchiki, ya que se había encariñado con todos aquí, y se había acostumbrado a estar siempre con Rukia, Ichigo y sobre todo con Byakuya.

- supongo que es lo mas lógico, aunque no quisiera irme.

- no te preocupes, Orihime, en mi casa no te va a faltar nada y podrás seguir viendo a todos –dijo Ukitake- además no tiene que ser de inmediato, puedes tomarte unos días para adaptarte a la idea y preparar todo lo que necesites.

- muchas gracias por todas las molestias Ukitake taicho, le prometo no causarle molestias –dijo Orihime

- no seas tan formal conmigo Orihime, Juushiro-san será más que suficiente. Ah, es cierto, te traje unos dulces –dijo sacando una bolsita de su haori y pasándosela a ella.

- muchas gracias –dijo Orihime aceptándola-

- espero que todo salga bien entre ustedes –dijo Ukitake taicho- realmente me gusta la idea de ustedes dos juntos, creo que es maravilloso

- yo creo lo mismo Ukitake taicho –opino Rukia- se ven muy bien juntos

- entonces ahora será mejor que me retire y prepare todo en mi casa –dijo mientras se levantaba- te estaré esperando Orihime

- muchas gracias por todo Ukitake taicho –dijo Orihime

- nos vemos mañana Rukia –dijo antes de salir del salón de visitas.

- que te parece si estrenamos estos peines Orihime? Creo que seria bueno que mi niisama te los viera puesto cuando llegara ¿Qué opinas?

- me parece bien –dijo Orihime- te espero en mi cuarto, ¿de acuerdo?

- de acuerdo, iré por los peines –dijo saliendo del cuarto, mientras Orihime abría la segunda nota que Byakuya le había mandado (*)

**Only you can make this world seem right**

**(Sólo tú haces que este mundo este bien)**

**Only you can make the Darkness bright**

**(Sólo tú haces que brille la oscuridad)**

**Only you and you alone can thrill me like you do**

**(Solo tú y solamente tú puedes hacerme sentir como lo haces)**

**And fill my heart with love for only you**

**(Y llenar mi corazón con amor solo para ti)**

**Only you can make this change in me**

**(Sólo tú puedes provocar este cambio en mí)**

**For it's true, you are my destiny**

**(Por que es verdad, tú eres mí destino)**

**When You hold my hand i understand the magic that you do**

**(Cuando Sostienes mí mano, logro entender la magia que haces)**

**You're my dream come true, my one and only you**

**(Eres mí sueño hecho realidad, la única y solo tú)**

**  
Only you can make this change in me**

**(Sólo tú puedes provocar este cambio en mí)**

**  
For it's true, you are my destiny**

**(Por que es verdad, tú eres mí destino)**

**  
When you hold my hand i understand the magic that you do**

**(Cuando Sostienes mí mano, logro entender la magia que haces)**

**  
You're my dream come true, my one and only you**

**(Eres mí sueño hecho realidad, la única y solo tú)**

**  
One and only you**

**(La única y sólo tú)**

Con esto a Orihime todas sus dudas se le desaparecieron y por fin pudo aceptar que amaba al capitán del sexto escuadrón Kuchiki Byakuya

Fin del Capitulo VI

Hola a todos!

Lamento la demora, pero esto de trabajar y estudiar no me deja mucho tiempo para los fics. De todos modos no se asusten, este fic cuando mucho tendra dos o tres caps mas asi que no tengan miedo de que quede a medias, por que no lo hara.

Ahora saludos a los siguientes que me dejaron reviews del capitulo 5:

: aquí esta la continuación y no hubo que esperar hasta el 2010 XD

Euni-chan: aquí tienes a Byakuya escribiendo poemas XD Lo que hace el amor no?

Ichirin no Hana: ni lo menciones los reviews siempre se agradecen ;) Orihime tiene potencial, es solo que esta desperdiciado es todo

Kendrix Princess: gracias por el apoyo al capitulo

Mitsuko: Adicta al fic? Me halagas, no creí que estuviera saliendo tan bueno. Lagrimas? Espero que sean por que el fic esta quedando bueno XD

Ayu-chaan: aquí tienes los sentimientos de Byakuya por Orihime

Harumi: gracias por los comentarios y no creas, que Ichigo y Rukia no lo tienen nada de fácil para estar juntos

Hino-senpai: aquí algo mas apareció Senbonzakura. Espero que les gustara

Mire-chan: Oh si, siempre he creído que Byakuya es un tipo directo que hace las cosas de frente y no creo que esto sea la excepción

(*) Aclaraciones

Sobre el significado de las flores que Byakuya compra para Orihime aquí tienen una pequeña lista, pero si buscan en Google hallaran más

**Azahar: **Símbolo de pureza y antigüedad.

**Azucena:** Corazón y espíritu inocente, pudor y la delicadeza

**Capullo blanco de rosa** Inocente en amor

**Capullo rojo de rosa:** Pureza

**Clavel blanco:** ingenuidad inocencia.

**Clavel rojo:** esperanza en un amor, enamoramiento

**Clemátide:** Belleza de alma

**Gipsofilas:** Ternura, infancia y transparencia del alma.

**Lila:** primer amor, inocencia, juventud.

**Lirio blanco**: pureza

**Lunaria**: Sinceridad

**Nenúfar:** Pureza de corazón

Sobre la segunda nota, es la letra de una canción realmente vieja de un grupo llamado "The Platters" si no lo conocen pregunten a alguien de unos 50 años quienes son y ellos les dirán. El video de la canción esta disponible en Youtube como siempre

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ;)


	7. La verdad y el encuentro

Bleach Fanfic

Byakuya x Orihime

By Eowynd

Disclaimers: los de siempre y bien sabidos por todos

Spoilers: aparecen las Zanpakutou en su forma verdadera así que aquellos que no han visto el relleno desde el capitulo 230 al 252, es decir el "Zanpakutou arc" pudieran no entender los detalles

Todo lo que aparezca en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o diálogos entre los Zanpakutou y sus portadores/personas

(*) Donde vean esto, hay explicaciones al final del capitulo

* * *

- ¿eh? ¿Ir a mi casa? –Ichigo rezaba para haber escuchado mal a Byakuya mientras desayunaban en la mansión- ¿por que?

- no pretenderás hacer meritos para cortejar a Rukia sin que yo conozca a la que podría ser nuestra familia política, ¿no es cierto Kurosaki Ichigo?

- si… eh, digo, no… lo que pasa, es que mi familia, bueno mi padre… es especial…

- iremos luego de que tus clases de la tarde terminen, prepáralo todo Rukia –dijo Byakuya dando por finalizada la conversación. Antes de salir miro al cuarto y suspiro. Por alguna razón todo se sentía demasiado silencioso luego de la partida de la colorina a la casa del capitán Ukitake la mañana anterior. Con un poco de suerte, no pasaría mucho antes de que este de regreso.

* * *

- buenos días, espero que tu habitación haya sido cómoda Orihime –la saludo el capitán Ukitake al entrar al comedor esa mañana.

- buenos días Juushiro-san. El cuarto estaba perfecto, muchas gracias por decorarlo de esa forma

- no es nada Orihime-chan –en ese instante, mientras Ukitake se acomodaba en la mesa, entran don pequeños idénticos y además vestidos iguales

- buenos días Juu-chan –de pronto miran a Orihime y dicen al mismo tiempo- ¿Quién es ella Juu-chan?

-ella es Orihime y es mi prima. Orihime, te presento a mis zanpakutous gemelas Sōgyo no Kotowari.

- hola pequeños ¿Cómo están?

- ¡bien!!! ¿Vas a jugar con nosotros?

- tal vez luego del desayuno, podamos jugar un rato –dijo Orihime

- ¡¡¡si!!!!! ¿Y te vas a quedar mucho tiempo Orihime?

- aún no lo sé, todo depende de Kuchiki-sama

-eh? No solías ser maestro de kendo de un niño llamado Kuchiki Juu-chan? –pregunto Sōgyo no Kotowari

- pues sí, pero ahora el niño es un adulto y esta cortejando a nuestra prima Orihime, así que mientras tanto, ella estará con nosotros viviendo aquí.

- ¡¡¡qué bien!!! –Exclamaron los pequeños- ¡nos encanta tener visitas! ¿Te gustan los dulces? ¿Te gustan los animales? ¿Te gustan los niños?

- vamos, vamos, no acosen a Orihime tan temprano en la mañana, déjenla desayunar –intervino Ukitake-san

- no se preocupe Juushiro-san. Hum, veamos… Sí, me gustan los dulces, me encanta jugar y adoro a los niños –dijo dándoles un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a cada uno dejándolos sonrojados, y extrañamente, muy callados hasta que dijeron

- bienvenida a casa prima Orihime-chan! ¿Vamos por flores? –pregunto uno al otro

- si, por flores y dulces para nuestra prima Orihime! –Le contesto el otro gemelo- ¡¡¡no te vayas lejos prima! ¡¡¡Volveremos enseguida!!! –finalizaron saliendo en tropel del comedor

- lamento todo esto Orihime-chan

- no se preocupe Juushiro-san, aunque no sabía que pudieran haber zanpakutous de apariencia de niños, entre los capitanes

- supongo que es un poco culpa mía esa apariencia

- eh? Porque lo dice Juushiro-san?

- siempre he tenido el anhelo de tener hijos, pero al mismo tiempo, he tenido mucho miedo de que nazcan con esta enfermedad que tengo, y no podría soportar darle esa carga a una criatura inocente, así que supongo que es por eso que mis zanpakutous tienen forma de niños pequeños –finalizo el capitán dejando a la colorina más que asombrada por aquella repentina e intima confesión

- lamento oír eso, Juushiro-san, después de todo, creo que usted sería un gran padre

- lo dices en serio Orihime?

- claro que sí. Por la forma en que todos lo tratan y hablan de usted, creo que sería un excelente padre. Rukia sólo tiene palabras de mucho afecto para referirse a usted, incluso Byakuya-sama habla de usted de esa manera, casi sonando como si hablaran de su padre más que de un superior o capitán

- muchas gracias por eso Orihime. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy?

- en realidad me gustaría ver a mi amiga Tatsuki, ha pasado mucho tiempo y Rukia me dice que al parecer el modificador de memoria, no funciona con ella, y no se ha creído la historia que le han dicho, por lo que me preocupa como este

- ¿ir al mundo humano? Creo que sería buena idea…después de todo, sin contar la vez que fuimos a batallar a Karakura, no he tenido tiempo de conocerlo como se debe, entonces vayamos después de desayunar, le diré a Rukia que se encargue de todo mientras estoy lejos

- muchas gracias Juushiro-san, espero que le guste la ciudad

- eso espero yo también.

* * *

- Ichigo! ¡Bienvenido a casa! –salió gritando por la puerta Isshin Kurosaki dispuesto a golpear a su hijo, cuando noto al estoico capitán Kuchiki Byakuya parado al lado de este y un poco más atrás Rukia quien miraba apenada la situación

- buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kuchiki Byakuya y ella es mi hermana menor Kuchiki Rukia, ¿podemos pasar? –a Isshin Kurosaki se le congelo la sangre en las venas en ese momento. El 28 líder del clan Kuchiki estaba parado frente a su puerta, sin previo aviso, con su hermana y su aura inconfundible de autoridad y nobleza parecía llenar todo el espacio circundante, tanto dentro como fuera de la casa.

- por supuesto, pasen por favor, nos encanta recibir visitas. Ichigo, pídeles a tus hermanas, que nos preparen te y algo de dulces o galletas –dijo mientras se hacia un lado y les permitía el paso hacia el interior. Byakuya entro con su paso gallardo seguido de Rukia e Ichigo haciendo temblar al ex-shinigami en su interior ¿Qué rayos hacia este hombre, tal vez el más importante del Sereitei, en su casa? (*)

- por favor tomen asiento –dijo señalando el sofá para Ichigo y Rukia y otro asiento, de hecho el mejor, para Byakuya- ¿puedo preguntar a que se debe el honor de esta visita?

- el asunto de mi visita se debe a algo muy importante, pero primero dígame ¿esta consciente de la relación entre mi hermana menor Rukia y su hijo mayor Kurosaki Ichigo? – ¡maldición! Isshin nunca había hecho la conexión entre ambos puesto que hasta donde él sabía Kuchiki Byakuya era hijo único y a lo más pensó que serian parientes lejanos

- así es, de hecho me gusta pensar en Rukia como otra hija mas de esta familia

- ¿en serio? ¿Puedo preguntar debido a que?

- principalmente a lo beneficioso su presencia para mis hijas menores, como le habrán dicho soy viudo y criar a dos niñas es algo difícil para un hombre soltero, sobre todo en ciertos temas de naturaleza femenina en los cuales la ayuda de Rukia ha sido invaluable –finalizo Isshin

- entiendo, yo mismo soy viudo, y se lo difícil de la situación –dijo Byakuya. En ese instante Karin se acerco a las visitas y luego de saludar pregunto

- tan solo tenemos té de oolong ¿estará bien para ustedes? –aunque no quisiera admitirlo el aura del capitán la tenia impresionada, por alguna razón que no comprendía, tenía la sensación de que debía de inclinarse, como los sirvientes de las películas de samuráis que veía en la televisión, lo hacían con su señor feudal y que además seria lo correcto. ¿Realmente este hombre era el hermano mayor de Rukia? Era realmente intimidante, hermoso sí, pero parecía como el tigre del zoológico que habían visto el otro día, elegante y hermoso, pero al mismo tiempo un poderoso depredador al cual había que tratar con respeto y a distancia segura.

- lo estará, muchas gracias –dijo Byakuya- dime tu nombre pequeña

- Kurosaki Karin, señor

- encantado Karin, tengo entendido que son dos hermanas, ¿cierto?

- así es, mi hermana Yuzu y yo

- me encantaría conocerla, ¿podrías pedirle que venga?

- sí, claro –sale del living y vuelve a los pocos segundos con la pequeña.

- buenas tardes señor. Mi nombre es Yuzu, encantada de conocerle

- igualmente Yuzu, ¿saben ustedes porque estamos aquí hoy? –Ambas niegan con la cabeza- tiene relación con su hermano mayor y mi hermana menor. Señor Kurosaki, su hijo ha ido a pedirme permiso para cortejar a mi hermana menor en términos serios y respetuosos, por lo que he venido con ambos a que aclaremos las condiciones de dicha reclamación y su validez

- ¿mi hijo hizo eso? –Isshin no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Desde cuando su hijo había madurado tanto como para enfrentarse al líder del clan Kuchiki y pedir la mano de su única hermana menor?

- así es, por lo mismo hasta ahora ha hecho muchos meritos y no podemos decir que lo haya hecho mal, sin embargo necesito conocer a su familia para tener una idea mejor de la clase de hombre que será como esposo para mi hermana y como padre para mis sobrinos, después de todo la relación con su padre, determina todo eso y más en los hijos, así que estoy esperando ver qué clase de padre es usted Kurosaki Isshin para tener una idea de lo que podría ser Kurosaki Ichigo en el futuro. –a todos los presentes, excepto Byakuya, se les congelo el alma y la sangre se les fue al suelo cuando oyeron eso, si la decisión de Byakuya dependía de lo que viera de Isshin Kurosaki como padre en su casa, Ichigo podía darse por hombre muerto y la ciudad de Karakura por destruida puesto que jamás el capitán permitiría que ambos siguieran adelante en su relación con ese padre como ejemplo.

- así que díganme, señoritas ¿Qué tal es su padre como tal? –pregunto el capitán finalmente

* * *

- realmente lo extrañas, no es cierto Orihime? –le pregunto Ukitake mientras estaban tomando un helado cerca del antiguo departamento de la colorina

- ¿eh? ¿De quién habla?

- de Byakuya por supuesto –Orihime sintió sus mejillas colorearse ante esa insinuación, por que en buena parte era verdad

- la verdad es que si, ¿pero como…?

- te la has pasado suspirando desde que llegaste a la casa y desde que llegamos a la ciudad no has parado de hacerlo, así que supuse que era porque lo extrañabas, es clásico de los enamorados suspirar cuando están lejos el único del otro –decía con una sonrisa- especialmente cuando están recién comenzando, es la parte más linda de la relación, cuando todo es bonito.

- ¡Orihime!! –sonó de pronto un grito que los hizo girar a mirar.

- ¡Tatsuki-chan! –le saludo la colorina levantando la mano. La morena se acerco corriendo hasta la mesa donde estaban ambos sentados

- Orihime! ¿Dónde te habías metido todo este tiempo? Hace casi un año que te fuiste

- pensé que Rukia y los demás te habían contado que unos parientes me reclamaron –dijo la colorina recordando lo que Rukia le había dicho

- ¿pero porque ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? "_Como cuando murió tu hermano_" –preguntaba la morena quien no se había creído la explicación como parecían haberlo hecho todos los demás, la amiga que ella conocía jamás se habría ido sin despedirse

- porque no te sientas con nosotros Tatsuki, así podremos conversar mejor de todo lo que está pasando –dijo la colorina

- ¿nosotros? –tan sólo entonces la morena se dio cuenta de que había un alto hombre de pelo blanco sentado en la mesa mientras les sonreía a las chicas. Era guapo y tenía una gran aura de tranquilidad, como si solo pudiera transmitir paz y seguridad, de algún modo se sintió más tranquila en cuanto le vio. Orihime la tomo del brazo y la sentó entre ambos

- Juushiro-san quiero presentarle a mi gran y mejor amiga Tatsuki-chan. Tatsuki-chan el es mi primo Ukitake Juushiro-san

- Oh, así que esta hermosa señorita es la famosa Tatsuki? Encantado de conocerte Tatsuki-chan, Orihime no ha dejado de hablar de ti, así que tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, toma unos dulces por favor –dijo sacando de su chaqueta una bolsita de dulces que le extendió a la morena, sin perder nunca su sonrisa ni su aire de amabilidad, ella los tomo un poco confusa de que un hombre mayor tuviera dulces en su chaqueta, pero por alguna razón empezó a notar cierto aire de familiaridad con la colorina. Al parecer ambos eran incapaces de transmitir nada más que bondad y sinceridad

- eh, gracias Ukitake-san

- por favor dime Juushiro-san, después de todo no es necesarios ser tan formales

- pero de todos modos, ¿Qué es toda esta historia sobre venir a buscar a Orihime ahora? ¿Por qué no antes cuando murió Sora? Ella paso meses sola y abandonada en ese departamento

- Tatsuki-chan…

- no te preocupes Orihime, tu amiga tan solo te es fieramente leal y me encanta, es como una pequeña samurái-ko del siglo XV –a Tatsuki la comparación no le molesto tanto como debería puesto que ella tenía una imagen de ella mismas, mas de guerrera que de dama en apuros- veras Tatsuki-chan, debido al trabajo que tengo debo hacer viajes que a veces me mantienen lejos de casa por largos periodos, por lo que no me entere hasta bastante después de su muerte de lo que le sucedió al primo Sora, y además de eso, debo reconocer que soy una persona bastante enferma, por lo cual no pude hacerme cargo de Orihime hasta ahora, que por fin los papeles estuvieron listos, pero las cosas se dieron al final de tal manera que no pudimos avisarte a tiempo y lo lamento muchísimo Tatsuki-chan puesto que se que has sido tú quien a cuidado de ella todo este tiempo, preocupándote por su bienestar por lo cual te estaré eternamente agradecido mas allá de lo que pueda expresar

- entonces ¿realmente Orihime va a vivir con usted? –la morena bajo levemente la vista ante esto

- vamos, no estés triste Tatsuki-chan, que Orihime no viva más cerca de ti, no quiere decir que dejara de ser tu amiga o que no vendrá a visitarte nunca más, al contrario, solo significa que tendrán que acostumbrarse a pasar menos tiempo juntas, pero jamás dejaran de ser amigas sólo por eso, si así fuera jamás habrían sido amigas como lo son en un comienzo. –finalizo Ukitake haciendo que a los ojos de la morena acudieran un par de lagrimas traicioneras

- además Tatsuki-chan no tiene de que preocuparse, vendré a verte cada vez que puedas y tu también me podrás visitar de vez en cuando –dijo la colorina- tan solo hay que verlo con Rukia y Byakuya para que te lleven a la mansión Kuchiki

- eh? ¿De qué estás hablando Orihime? ¿Quién es Byakuya? ¿Qué lugar es la mansión Kuchiki? –las alertas de la morena, levemente calmadas, se activaron nuevamente ante la mención de esos nombres

- eh… bueno, Byakuya es el hermano mayor de Rukia –comenzó Orihime- y la mansión Kuchiki es su hogar

- ¿pero dijiste mansión? –Pregunto la morena- es decir ¿es una casa con 10 cuartos? ¿Tal vez 20?

- en realidad no los he contado, pero creo que son más de 50 cuartos –dijo Orihime tratando de hacer un plano mental de la mansión Kuchiki según lo que recordaba haber visto

- ¿50 cuartos? Entonces son asquerosamente ricos, ¿no es cierto? –Tatsuki lucia asombrada, después de todo había notado que Rukia tenía unos modales y un hablar bastante formales para alguien del instituto Karakura, pero jamás se imagino que fuera una heredera

- de hecho sí, lo son –dijo Ukitake- Byakuya es el 28 líder de su clan, lo que los hace una familia bastante antigua y poderosa, con muchísimo dinero

- ¿y qué tienen que ver ellos en esto?

- es que… Byakuya-sama… él… pues… -comenzó Orihime- le ha pedido permiso a Juushiro-san para cortejarme formalmente

- eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cortejarte? Como si fueras su… futura… -de pronto las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta cuando la realización llego a su mente junto con la palabra "esposa" – ¡pero eso es imposible! ¡¡Ni siquiera tienes 20 años!! –Dijo golpeando la mesa con sus puños- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Orihime? ¿Acaso por esto es que te quieren estas personas al llevarte con ellas, venderte a este tal Byakuya? ¿Como si estuviéramos en el siglo XV?

- no Tatsuki-chan, lo has entendido todo mal –dijo la colorina- yo ya había visto a Byakuya-sama antes. Lo que pasa es que en este tiempo que he estado lejos, pude llegar a conocerlo mejor y no tiene nada que ver con vender a nadie, yo… realmente amo a Byakuya y aunque suene increíble el también me quiere, incluso a pesar de que soy huérfana, sin dinero y sin apellido importante, él está interesado en mi lo suficiente como para pedirle mi mano a Juushiro-san y ser mi prometido

- además nadie está obligando a Orihime a casarse con él –dijo Ukitake- esto es tan solo un cortejo, la petición de matrimonio aún no se hace y no creo que se haga hasta dentro de un año al menos, que es lo que el noviazgo suele durar – y mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de la morena dijo con una sonrisa- realmente eres una amiga leal y fiera Tatsuki-chan, me alegra muchísimo haberte conocido hoy. Espero que algún día quieras aceptarme una invitación a comer dulces y té conmigo, ¿verdad?

- lo pensare –fue lo que más pudo decir la morena

- muchas gracias. ¿Qué les parece si me acompañan a comprar unos regalos? No tengo tiempo de pasear por la ciudad a menudo y me honraría que dos señoritas tan lindas me acompañaran –pregunto Ukitake

- nos encantaría, ¿cierto Tatsuki-chan?

- supongo que está bien –afirmo la morena. No podía combatir con dos personas como estas- pero quiero que me hablen más acerca de este tal Byakuya, aún no me fio de sus intenciones

-oh, pero Tatsuki-chan, estoy segura que te encantara Byakuya-sama cuando lo conozcas –dijo la colorina

*** * ***

- ¿y bien estoy esperando la respuesta? –dijo Byakuya mirando a las gemelas

- bueno, nuestro padre es… -comenzó Yuzu

- es infantil, inmaduro e irresponsable con todo excepto su trabajo como medico en la clínica –dijo Karin. Esto hizo que a Ichigo se le fuera el color del rostro junto con Rukia

- sin embargo, es atento, también cariñoso con nosotras y juega mucho al football soccer cuando puede con nosotros en el parque –continuo Yuzu

- ¿soccer? –Byakuya no creía haber escuchado de esa palabra antes- ¿Qué es soccer?

- es un deporte que se juega con un balón y once jugadores por cada lado, cada equipo trata de meter la pelota entre unos palos llamados portería, donde uno de los jugadores trata de evitarlo. Se juega con los pies, excepto por el jugador que atrapa el balón es el único que puede usar las manos–explico Karin incapaz de creer que alguien no conociera el soccer-

- parece un juego poco apropiado para señoritas –opino Byakuya- ¿tú lo has jugado Rukia?

- no Byakuya niisama, sin embargo he visto a Ichigo y sus hermanas jugarlo, y parece muy entretenido y bueno para la parte inferior del cuerpo

- ¿en serio? Me gustaría una demostración más tarde, si es posible. Ahora díganme, si tuvieran la opción de cambiar a su padre por otro ¿lo harían?

- claro que no –contesto Yuzu- tal vez no sea el mejor padre del mundo, pero es nuestro papa y tenemos que quererlo igual.

- hummmm… supongo que no… aunque suena tentador –dijo Karin. Byakuya sólo tomo otro sorbo de su té

- ¿tengo entendido que Rukia se solía alojar en esta casa es cierto?

- si, así es –le confirmo Karin

- ¿en donde se quedaba? Esta casa me parece algo… pequeña

- en el cuarto de Yuzu –contesto rápidamente Karin. Algo le dijo que decirle a Byakuya que su hermana dormía en el closet de Ichigo no era seguro para nadie

- ya veo. Entonces díganme niñas, ¿qué opinan ustedes de Rukia y su hermano Ichigo, como pareja?

- son tal para cual –dijo Karin- como dicen por ahí, Dios los hace y ellos se juntan

- además Rukia es muy buena con nosotros, es como nuestra hermana mayor y la queremos mucho –finalizo Yuzu

- ya veo, creo que he escuchado suficiente, para hacerme una opinión –dijo Byakuya- ahora me gustaría hacer una última pregunta, de ser posible

- por supuesto, ¿sobre qué cosa desea preguntar? –pregunto Isshin

- ¿por que un miembro de la familia Shiba y buen shinigami como usted abandono el Sereitei para venirse a vivir en el mundo humano, tener una familia y cambiarse el apellido?

- ¿eh? ¿Papá? ¿De qué está hablando Byakuya? –pregunto Ichigo

- sabia que este día llegaría –dijo Isshin con un suspiro- veras hijo, yo soy un shinigami, alguna vez fui parte del onceavo escuadrón

- ¿el escuadrón de Zaraki taicho? –dijo Rukia

- bueno, no era el capitán Zaraki el que estaba a cargo del escuadrón en esos días, pero aún así era el mejor escuadrón. Todo comenzó en una misión a la ciudad de Karakura, fue cuando conocí a tu madre, ella tenía la habilidad de ver fantasmas y solía ser perseguida por los hollows, claro que ella no entendía que eran esas criaturas, pero aun así se las había arreglado para escapar siempre de ellos. No pude evitarlo y me enamore de ella como un loco. Cada vez que podía venia a la ciudad de Karakura a verla, pero un día supe que mi familia me había arreglado un matrimonio con una familia respetuosa e importante, así que me fui del Sereitei en una misión junto a unos compañeros y luego de acabar con los hollows me quede en Karakura junto a tu madre y adopte el apellido de su familia –termino Isshin- pero ¿Cómo lo supo Kuchiki-sama?

- desde el primer momento en que vi a Kurosaki Ichigo note el gran parecido que tienen o mejor dicho tenia con Shiba Kaien, el ex teniente de Ukitake-san, y eso me puso a pensar, pero en ese momento no le di mayor atención debido a las circunstancias, pero siempre lo tuve presente, después de todo dos personas no se pueden parecer tanto sin haber una relación de por medio. Así que me puse a revisar en los archivos de las castas nobles y me encontré con un Shiba desaparecido hacia unos 20 años, quien sería un primo lejano de este. Además, eso explicaba el por qué Kurosaki Ichigo y sus hermanas tenían esas habilidades, ese enorme reiatsu y el del porque es capaz de ser shinigami sin haber muerto

- no entiendo niisama, ¿a qué te refieres?

- la madre de Kurosaki tenía, un reiatsu que le permitía ver fantasmas y otros espíritus, lo cual no es tan inusual entre algunos humanos, ¿pero que pasa si a eso se le suma el reiatsu de un shinigami completamente realizado? Dan como origen a unos bebes de poderoso reiatsu, que si no me equivoco fueron sellados al ir naciendo, para no atraer a los hollows, sin embargo no fue del todo exitoso puesto que podían ver fantasmas como la madre y además al paso de los años el sello se debilito y al final cuando Rukia se encontró con Ichigo lo que hizo no fue transmitir sus poderes de Shinigami en Ichigo. Lo que hizo, fue liberar el sello del reiatsu del cuerpo del joven.

- asombroso, tal como se esperaba del líder del clan Kuchiki –dijo Isshin- todo lo que ha dicho Kuchiki-sama es cierto, los sellos se los compre a Urahara hace años e incluso me ayudo a colocarlos en los niños.

- fue bastante irresponsable no advertirles a los jóvenes de su condición. Si lo hubiera hecho, Kurosaki Ichigo no habría entrado en una guerra sin saber nada sobre zanpakutous, bankai o control de reiatsu –dijo Byakuya- y se habrían ahorrado muchos problemas para todos

- tan solo hice lo que creí mejor para mis hijos en ese momento –dijo Isshin- es una lástima que no pudiera ver más allá en esos años

- bien, de todos modos ya nada podemos hacer al respecto –finalizo Byakuya- gracias por el té pequeñas. Rukia es hora de regresar a nuestra casa, Kurosaki Ichigo debe quedarse pues tiene mucho que hablar con su padre, apenas lleguemos al Sereitei le mandaremos una carta a sus maestros para que lo excusen de sus clases de mañana. Hasta pronto Shiba Isshin, Kurosaki, Karin, y pequeña Yuzu –dijo levantándose de su asiento seguido de Rukia mientras Karin los acompañaba hasta la puerta

- niisama, ¿crees que estarán bien?

- sí, ahora que saben la verdad, estarán bien –finalizo el capitán antes de que se abriera la puerta de regreso al Sereitei

Fin del capítulo 7

Gracias por sus reviews a:

Hino-senpai, mitsuko, mire-chan, Euni-chan, ayu-chaan.

Si! Byakuya es un romantico, cuando quiere al menos, y no se preocupen si me demoro un poco en subir los capítulos, es por el trabajo, pero este fic no se quedara sin terminar

Para Ichirin no Hana: metroflog? ¿Qué es eso? Si quieres puedes escribirme al mail que aparece en mi profile

Saludos a todos

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	8. El encuentro y la cena

Bleach Fanfic

Byakuya x Orihime

By Eowynd

Disclaimers: los de siempre y bien sabidos por todos

Spoilers: aparecen las Zanpakutou en su forma verdadera así que aquellos que no han visto el relleno desde el capitulo 230 al 247, es decir el "Zanpakutou arc" pudieran no entender los detalles

Todo lo que aparezca en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o diálogos entre los Zanpakutou y sus portadores/personas

(*) Donde vean esto, hay explicaciones al final del capitulo

*** * ***

- ¿Cuál creen que le gustara más a ella? –dijo Ukitake mostrándole un par de vestidos muy lindos, para que escogieran a Orihime y Tatsuki

- a mí me gusta el de la derecha –dijo Orihime señalando uno en azul oscuro- creo que el color le asentara mucho

- ¿y a ti Tatsuki?

- yo no sé nada de vestidos, así que me quedo con el que escogió Orihime –opino la morena

- ¿eh? ¿Pero cómo va a ser eso? Una chica tan linda debe tener muy buen gusto para estas cosas –dijo Ukitake

- la verdad es que Orihime, es la más femenina de la dos, así que cuando se trata de estas cosas, suelo seguir su consejo –respondió la morena

- ya veo, pero Tatsuki-chan no debes olvidar que aunque seas una gran peleadora también eres una mujer y eso es lo más importante, ¿de acuerdo? –le contesto Ukitake, con un tono de voz que nunca dejo de ser amable y tranquilo- entonces nos llevaremos el vestido azul, espero que a ella le guste –dijo mientras se acercaba a la caja a pagar la compra.

- y cuanto tiempo llevan juntos Juushiro-san? –pregunto Tatsuki

- Unos 10 años –dijo Ukitake- ¡vaya! Parece que hubiéramos empezado ayer…

- ¿y piensan casarse? –pregunto la colorina

- se lo he pedido en un par de ocasiones, pero Retsu no es de las que se casan tan fácilmente –dijo Ukitake recibiendo el paquete de manos de la vendedora, mientras a Orihime le calzaban las palabras del capitán

- ah, ¿Unohana taicho? –Dijo Orihime- ¿está saliendo con ella?

- pues sí, espero que me acepte la propuesta esta vez.

- yo creo que si lo hará, después de todo hacen muy buena pareja –dijo Orihime.

- ojala –dijo mientras salían de la tienda- ¿quieres acompañarnos a comer Tatsuki?

- la verdad es que tengo que regresar a mi casa –dijo Tatsuki- tengo que preparar los entrenamientos de mañana para el equipo

- ah, pero yo creo que te conviene que vengas Tatsuki-chan –dijo Ukitake con una sonrisa- después de todo Byakuya y Rukia nos están esperando para comer y dijiste que querías conocerlo, ¿no es así?

- pero no creo que esta ropa sea adecuado para eso –dijo Tatsuki mirándose sus jeans y polera algo viejos

- ah, pero eso se puede solucionar, ¿cierto Orihime?

- ¡claro que sí! Vamos Tatsuki-chan te compraremos algo muy bonito –dijo tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola por el centro comercial

- ¡¡pero nada de vestidos!! – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir la morena

*** * ***

- buenas noches y bienvenidos a nuestro restaurant ¿tienen reservación? –les pregunto el anfitrión que los recibía

- sí, nos esperan en la mesa a nombre del señor Kuchiki y su hermana –dijo Ukitake mientras Orihime y Tatsuki estaban paradas detrás de él. Orihime usaba un vestido rosa pálido y a su amiga le dieron uno verde que fue lo que más había aceptado usar la morena, dentro de todo lo que le ofrecieron Ukitake y Orihime

- por favor pasen por aquí –dijo mientras les señalaba el camino hasta una mesa donde estaban Rukia y Byakuya, Rukia usaba un vestido azul y Byakuya usaba un smoking negro que le quedaba muy elegante

- buenas noches Byakuya, Rukia –los saludo Ukitake- Byakuya, quisiera presentarte a Arisawa Tatsuki, la mejor amiga de Orihime, Tatsuki-chan te presento a Kuchiki Byakuya el hermano mayor de Rukia y novio de Orihime –hizo las presentaciones, mientras ambos se miraban y saludaban respectivamente con una reverencia.

- bienvenida Arisawa-san, es un placer conocerte –dijo Byakuya mientras observaba a la muchacha

- el gusto es mío –correspondió la morena

- por favor siéntense –dijo señalando tres puestos vacios. Ukitake le corrió la silla a Tatsuki y Byakuya hizo lo mismo con Orihime, para después sentarse ellos.

- hola Tatsuki-chan! Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos –la saludo Rukia- ¿Cómo has estado?

- bien, gracias –la morena se sentía un poco incomoda en ese lugar tan elegante y con esas personas, no tanto con Rukia como con aquel que decían que era su hermano mayor, aunque ella no les veía mucho parecido, si bien ambos eran de pelo negro y piel blanca no se parecían en nada más, los ojos de él eran azules y más bien alargados, los de ella eran violetas y más bien redondos, además Rukia era talla petit, mientras que Byakuya era sumamente alto y de buen cuerpo. Pero lo que más impresionaba a la morena era ese aire de orgullo y presencia que tenía el hombre. Realmente se podía adivinar aquella sangre antigua y adinerada que había dicho Ukitake que corría por sus venas.

- espero que no sea problema, pero hoy fuimos a encontrarnos con Tatsuki por que Orihime la extrañaba –comento Ukitake- y ella acepto venir a comer con nosotros

- además Tatsuki-chan quería conocer a Byakuya –dijo Orihime- ya que se sorprendió mucho cuando le explicamos que me estaba cortejando

- a mí también me sorprendió al comienzo –dijo Rukia- saber que mi niisama estaba interesado en Orihime, pero creo que hacen una buena pareja –en ese instante el mesero se les acerco con los menús y dijo

- buenas noches, mi nombre es Yuuki y seré su mesero esta noche, estos son nuestros menús y la especialidad del chef para hoy es: de entrada chikuzen ni, de ensalada Gyu shabu sarada, de sopa chawanmushi, y de fondo unagi kabayaki (*)

- muchas gracias –dijo Byakuya- le avisaremos cuando estemos listos para ordenar –el mesero se retira con una reverencia. Mientras que la morena se dedicaba a mirar el menú y los precios, quedándose seca al ver los precios de todo lo que salía en la carta. ¡Todo era carísimo por Dios! ¿Cómo iban a comer 5 personas en un lugar como este? ¡Se iban a ir a la ruina! ¿Y por qué nadie parecía notarlo?

- Tatsuki-chan, ¿ya escogiste que vas a comer? –Le pregunto Orihime- todo se ve delicioso, yo no me puedo decidir

- bueno, la verdad… es que yo tampoco sé que pedir –dijo Tatsuki, tratando de que no se notara que estaba pensando en el precio.

- En ese caso, creo que pediremos el especial del chef para todos –dijo Byakuya llamando al mesero- queremos el especial del chef para todos, además de vino tinto para las señoritas y sake para nosotros –ordeno el capitán- y de postre queremos frutas de la estación

- enseguida señor –dijo el mesero retirándose

- y hace cuanto tiempo que se conocen con Orihime, Arisawa-san? –pregunto Byakuya a la morena

- desde que éramos pequeñas, cuando pasamos de secundaria a preparatoria –contesto Tatsuki- siempre hemos estado en la misma clase y desde el comienzo nos llevamos muy bien

- además Tatsuki siempre me ha protegido de los abusadores –dijo Orihime- el karate la ha hecho muy fuerte

- ¿abusadores? –Dijo Byakuya poniéndose tenso de repente- ¿qué clase de abusadores?

- bueno, es por mi color de pelo –dijo Orihime- mucha gente cree que lo decoloro y no que es mi color real, así que en la escuela había algunos que me molestaban y andaban con tijeras para tratar de cortarme el pelo. –a Byakuya se le calentó la sangre de solo pensar en esos idiotas, mira que maltratar a una jovencita tan hermosa solo por una estupidez similar. En su interior Byakuya, pudo sentir gruñir a senbonsakura en respuesta –pero Tatsuki-chan es muy fuerte y luego de una vez que les pego ya nunca más me vinieron a molestar

- ¡que absurdo! –Exclamo Ukitake- ¿cómo puede haber gente tan limítrofe en ese mundo? Por suerte podemos contar con Tatsuki-chan, quien Byakuya, te lo puedo asegurar, es una amiga fieramente leal a nuestra pequeña Orihime

- es cierto niisama –dijo Rukia- con el tiempo que pase en el instituto me pude dar cuenta de que Arisawa-san es una gran persona

- ya veo, entonces es realmente un gusto conocerte Arisawa-san, gracias por cuidar de Orihime todo este tiempo –dijo el capitán mirándola directamente a los ojos

- no ha sido nada –dijo la morena. En ese instante, la comida fue traída a la mesa, interrumpiendo por un momento la conversación. Tatsuki miraba la comida asombrada. Todos los platillos se veían deliciosos, elegantes y atractivos. Nunca había visto nada igual, los meseros eran sumamente elegantes, y servían todo con finesa a los comensales que lucían complacidos con el servicio.

- ¡que delicia! –Exclamo la colorina al ver los platos en la mesa- no me había dado cuenta de cuanta hambre tenia

- todo tiene muy buena pinta –confirmo Rukia- que bueno que pudimos venir todos

En ese instante comenzaron a comer y se interrumpió la conversación durante unos minutos. Momento que Tatsuki aprovecho para observar bien al hermano mayor de Rukia. Era sumamente atractivo, eso ni dudarlo, era muy alto, de piel blanca y unos penetrantes ojos azules, que a ella le hacían creer que podían leerle la cabeza. Sin embargo también parecía tener un aire muy distante y frio, no estaba segura de cómo un hombre así podría haberse fijado en su amiga Orihime o si ella estaría realmente interesada en el o si era algo como una necesidad de llenar la ausencia de un hermano mayor que había dejado Sora cuando murió hace ya tantos meses. ¿Quizás, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos y de las sonrisas de esta, la colorina se sentía tan sola como ella creía? Esperaba que realmente fuera lo primero. En ese instante la orquesta comenzó a tocar una suave música, haciendo que Byakuya se levantara, se acercara a la colorina y mientras extendía la mano le dice

- baila conmigo Orihime –la muchacha asiente mientras toma la mano del capitán levemente sonrojada ante la vista de los demás, que los ven marchar a la pista de baile

- ¡soy tan feliz! Nunca había visto así a niisama –dijo Rukia a los otros dos mientras miraba a la pareja en la pista

- así como Rukia? –pregunto la morena

- pues tan feliz

- ¿feliz? ¿En que se lo notas? –dijo Tatsuki quien no veía ningún cambio de expresión en el rostro de Byakuya

- es que hay que conocerlo mucho para notarlo –dijo Ukitake- pero créeme que está realmente feliz y personalmente me alegra mucho, ya que lo conozco hace años y me tenía muy preocupado ver lo solo que se quedo luego de la muerte de su esposa

- ¿esposa? ¿Qué esposa? –pregunto la morena mientras sus alarmas se activaban nuevamente

- Byakuya es viudo –dijo Ukitake- su esposa, la hermana mayor de Rukia, murió hace unos años de cáncer pulmonar, dejándolo sumido en una gran tristeza

- eh? ¿Tú hermana Rukia? ¿Pero no eres hermana de él?

- no biológicamente, cuando mi hermana estaba muriendo le pidió a niisama que se hiciera cargo de mi, ya que ella tenía muchos remordimientos por haberme dejado

- ¿dejado? ¿Con quién? –la morena no estaba entendiendo nada

- veras, mi hermana mayor y yo éramos huérfanas y vivíamos en un distrito muy pobre de la ciudad, como no podía cuidarnos a ambas me dejo en una casa para que me criaran y ella se fue a buscar un futuro para las dos, pero siempre se sintió culpable, incluso cuando conoció a niisama y él se caso con ella, no era enteramente feliz, y todos los días durante los cinco años que estuvieron casados, siempre salía a tratar de buscarme para llevarme con ella. Por eso cuando estaba muriendo le pidió que me encontrara y me cuidara como el hermano mayor que ella no pudo ser para mí –finalizo Rukia sorprendiendo a Tatsuki

- le tomo un año a Byakuya hallarla –dijo Ukitake- y cuando lo hizo la adopto dentro de la familia Kuchiki como su hermana menor y ha cuidado de ella desde entonces. Así que como ves, para nosotros, y en especial para él, Orihime es casi un milagro del que estamos muy agradecidos

- ya veo –dijo Tatsuki mirando a la pista, junto con muchos otros comensales, a la pareja que bailaba en perfecta armonía. En su mente todas sus alarmas se apagaron y se quedo muy tranquila con la elección de su amiga Orihime

Fin del Capítulo 8

(*) En japón toda la comida se trae al mismo tiempo a la mesa, no como en occidente donde se va plato a plato

Gracias por sus reviews a:

Hino-senpai, , ayu-chaan, mitsuko, Kendrix princess y Arethahiwatari

Esperando que les haya gustado el cap se despide su autora favorita XD


	9. El cumpleaños y la primera cita

Bleach Fanfic

Byakuya x Orihime

By Eowynd

Disclaimers: los de siempre y bien sabidos por todos

Spoilers: aparecen las Zanpakutou en su forma verdadera así que aquellos que no han visto el relleno desde el capitulo 230 al 255, es decir el "Zanpakutou arc" pudieran no entender los detalles

Todo lo que aparezca en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o diálogos entre los Zanpakutou y sus portadores/personas

(*) Donde vean esto, hay explicaciones al final del capitulo

*** * ***

- muchas gracias por una cena tan agradable –dijo Ukitake, acompañado de Orihime, enfrente de su casa mientras se despedían de Byakuya y Rukia –Rukia, ¿me acompañas un momento? Necesito darte algo del escuadrón

- ¿eh? Ah, por supuesto –dijo la morena entendiendo las intenciones de Ukitake de dejarlos solos. Cuando se retiraron Orihime dijo

- muchas gracias por invitarnos, hoy a sido un día muy agradable, y lo he pasado muy bien Byakuya-sama

- Byakuya

- eh?

- tan solo Byakuya, -sama es demasiado formal y ya no es necesario que me llames así, además nadie me llama por mi nombre, siempre es taicho-san, Kuchiki-sama, niisama, así que por favor, se la única que me dice "Byakuya", así simplemente –dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos

- Byakuya… yo… lo hare, sólo si prometes que tu harás lo mismo conmigo

- es justo –dijo tomándola de la mano mientras la acercaba más a su cuerpo. Orihime de pronto se sintió muy acalorada con la cercanía del capitán- este domingo me gustaría que me acompañaras a un lugar muy especial, solo nosotros dos, ¿lo harías?

- me encantaría Byakuya –dijo la colorina

- entonces es una cita –finalizo el capitán mientras levantaba la mano de la colorina llevándosela a los labios, dándole entender que pretendía besársela, pero en un rápido movimiento lo que hizo fue cerrar la distancia entre sus cuerpos y unir sus bocas en lo que sería su primer beso real entre ambos, ante la atónita mirada de Rukia y Ukitake que estaban unos metros más allá viéndolo todo.

Orihime sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho, jamás la habían besado y este beso sobrepasaba todo lo que hubiera imaginado que podría ser. Los labios del capitán eran suaves y carnosos, a Orihime le parecieron dulces y demasiado deseables, para besarlos eternamente, lo cual le pareció una gran idea.

- niisama es tan romantico –murmuro Rukia- que suerte tiene Orihime

- el domingo… ¿qué hay el domingo? Por alguna razón, esa fecha me suena –murmuro Ukitake. De pronto pareció recordarlo- ¡claro! ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar? ¡Es su cumpleaños!

- eh? El cumpleaños de niisama?

- claro, domingo 31 de enero, es el día que nació Byakuya. Y por lo visto quiere celebrarlo solo con Orihime –finalizo el capitán

-oh, pero eso no es justo –dijo Rukia- debemos hacerle algo a niisama.

- mejor dejémoslo así, si es lo que él quiere lo mejor es respetarlo y luego le regalaremos algo adecuado. –termino el capitán.

- está bien, pero igual deberíamos organizarle algo

- Rukia… no lo presiones, no porque este de novio con ella va a cambiar su forma de ser de la noche a la mañana a un Byakuya más abierto con sus emociones, por mucho que lo queramos –Rukia solo suspiro

- es hora que los vayamos a interrumpir –dijo Ukitake acercándose a la pareja seguido de Rukia-

- lamento interrumpirlos –dijo el capitán- pero ya es tarde y mañana tenemos mucho por hacer

- está bien –dijo Byakuya- ¿entonces nos veremos el domingo Orihime?

- por supuesto Byakuya, estaré esperándolo con ansias –le dijo Orihime con la cara sonrojada. En ese instante el capitán la volvió a besar, pero esta vez de manera más recatada debido a la presencia de los otros dos.

- de acuerdo, te pasare a buscar temprano Orihime, hasta entonces –dijo el capitán retirándose junto a Rukia, dejando a Orihime muy emocionada al lado de Ukitake.

*** * ***

- buenos días Orihime, buenos días Juushiro-san –los saludo Byakuya el domingo temprano en la mañana

- buenos días Byakuya, como siempre tan puntual, ¿ya desayunaste?

- sí, muchas gracias, ¿Orihime esta lista?

- pues sí, bueno casi, insistió en preparar algo para llevar de almuerzo para ambos y está terminando en la cocina

- ¡hola! –dijeron al unisonó las espadas gemelas de Ukitake, Sōgyo no Kotowari- ¿juegas con nosotros? –dijeron mientras extendían su abanico frente a ellos

- ahora no puedo, estoy esperando a Orihime –les dijo Byakuya

- ¿a nuestra prima? –Dijeron a coro mientras se llevaban un dedo a la boca- ¿entonces tu eres su pretendiente?

- así es.

- tienes que ser bueno con ella –dijeron- ella es buena con nosotros, nos da dulces y juega mucho cuando estamos con ella, si la lastimas no te querremos mas –si Byakuya hubiera podido reír, lo habría hecho, mira que ser amenazado por dos críos, zanpakutous cierto, pero críos al fin y al cabo, con esa cara tan seria y al mismo tiempo adorable, era todo un espectáculo

- vamos, vamos, ya dejen de molestar a Byakuya –dijo Ukitake- ven, esperémosla adentro, ¿te parece? –ambos pasaron al interior de la casa del capitán y se acomodaron en el comedor, pasados unos minutos apareció la colorina muy alegre cargando unas cajas de almuerzo

- ah! Byakuya! ¿Ya habías llegado? ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

- nos acabamos de sentar con Juushiro-san –dijo el moreno mientras la miraba fijamente

- ¡qué bueno! Estaba preparándote algo especial para que comamos mas tarde y me atrase un poco, espero que te guste –Byakuya no tuvo corazón para decirle que a donde iban, estaría lleno de sirvientes de la familia Kuchiki y que era innecesario que se preocupara por estas nimiedades, pero para ella parecía ser algo tan importante que lo dejo pasar.

- estoy seguro que me gustara, ¿has desayunado?

- no, aún no –dijo la colorina- ¿y tú?

- si, pero puedo acompañarlos mientras ustedes lo hacen. –en ese instante se acomodan y comienzan a servirse su desayuno, mientras que las espadas gemelas de Ukitake no dejaban de mirar fijamente a Byakuya

* * *

- oh! Este lugar es realmente precioso –dijo la colorina mientras Byakuya la ayudaba a descender del carro en que habían viajado durante una parte de la mañana

- son unas fuentes termales pertenecientes a mi familia desde hace siglos –dijo el moreno

- ¿vienes aquí muy a menudo?

- solo cuando quiero ser "Byakuya"

- eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

- mi vida está llena de obligaciones impuestas por mi cuna, mi trabajo y yo mismo, aquí solo hay un puñado de sirvientes, la mayoría mayores, que me conocen desde pequeño y que me tratan, por expresa petición mía como Byakuya, no taicho, no Kuchiki-sama, sólo Byakuya y eso es muy relajante –en ese minuto sale la encargada principal a recibirlos

- bienvenido Byakuya, hace tiempo que no te teníamos por aquí –dijo con una reverencia. Orihime vio a la mujer algo mayor de cabello gris, con amables ojos castaños y que vestía un sencillo yukata damasco y le pareció como la perfecta abuela que siempre quiso tener cuando era pequeña y vivía sola con su hermano

- gracias Oba-chan (*) –dijo el capitán- pero esta vez vengo acompañado, permítame presentarle a Ukitake Orihime, mi prometida

- es un gusto conocerla Oba-chan –dijo la colorina con una reverencia

- el gusto es todo mío Orihime-chan, habíamos oído rumores sobre este cortejo, y estábamos muy contentos por Byakuya. Espero que disfrutes tu estadía aquí

- estoy segura que así será –en ese instante un par de sirvientes aparecieron y les bajaron el equipaje ligero que llevaban mientras que la oba-chan los llevaba al interior de la casa principal. Era como una versión más pequeña, cálida y acogedora de la mansión principal y como él le había comentado prácticamente todos los sirvientes eran personas mayores que habían sido trasladadas a un lugar donde pudieran seguir trabajando pero que al mismo tiempo fuera más ligero y menos exigente que en la mansión principal

A ella la condujeron a un cuarto, no tan grande como el de la mansión, pero muy acogedor y bien arreglado con unas pinturas en las paredes y varios muebles y jarrones de madera de fresno muy elegantes.

- Si lo desean, puedo prepararles un baño para que descansen de su viaje –dijo la anciana

- me parece bien –dijo Byakuya- ¿Qué opinas Orihime? –por un momento a la colorina se le pasaron por su mente imágenes de ella, metida en las aguas termales, con una toalla, y solo eso cubriendo su cuerpo, con el agua hasta sus pechos y entonces Byakuya aparecía usando tan solo una minúscula toalla en la cintura y mientras se metía al agua, caminaba hasta donde estaba ella y la acercaba hacia él y luego… Orihime se sonrojo levemente ante esas imágenes sin poder saber que algo similar había pasado brevemente por la mente del capitán

- me encantaría, nunca había estado en unas termas antes –dijo la colorina

- entonces hare que le preparen y traigan todo lo necesario –dijo la anciana mientras se retiraba del cuarto junto al capitán

* * *

- este lugar es muy hermoso –dijo Orihime mientras almorzaban lo que había cocinado para Byakuya esa mañana en los jardines posteriores luego de salir de las termas y encontrarse usando unos yukatas de color azul– y todos han sido muy amables conmigo

- me alegro que te haya gustado Orihime –dijo mientras miraba la comida que la colorina había preparado. Su aspecto era… peculiar por decirlo de alguna manera y a él le habían dicho siempre que la presentación de los platos era la mitad de una comida, pero decidió darle el beneficio de la duda a la pequeña ya que se había esforzado en hacer algo para él con sus propias manos

Orihime estaba preocupada, si bien su hermano siempre comía lo que preparaba y ella no le hallaba nada de malo a sus platos la gente que conocía parecía no ser muy adepta de su comida y le preocupaba que el capitán fuera a desaprobarlo puesto que le había echado muchas ganas y corazón, incluso se tomo el tiempo para averiguar con Rukia si Byakuya tenía algunas comidas o postres favoritos y así poder hacerle algo de su gusto, y lo que había logrado averiguar es que al capitán le gustaban las comidas sazonadas con mucho picante y realmente le gustaban mas esas comidas que los dulces o el azúcar, incluso según Rukia parecía tener estomago de acero porque sin importar que tan picante fuera lo que le pusieran por delante siempre se lo comía sin problemas

Byakuya tomo los palillos y se llevo el primer bocado a la boca ante la atenta mirada de la colorina que sentía su pulso muy acelerado, mientras seguía con la vista el pedazo de comida que los palillos llevaban a la boca de Byakuya. Pasados unos segundos el capitán sonrió levemente y dijo

- esta delicioso

- ¿en serio? No es necesario que seas amable, si no tiene buen sabor solo dímelo, y tratare de hacerlo algo mejor la próxima vez

- ¿acaso luzco como una persona que hace esa clase de cosas Orihime? Esta sazonada justo como me gustan mis comidas, y además son mis platillos y postres favoritos, ¿Cómo podrían no gustarme? –ah, ¿cómo era posible que con solo unas pocas palabras y esa mirada profunda transformaran las mariposas en su estomago en halcones? ¿Acaso tenía alguna idea del poder que ejercía sobre ella? La colorina pensó que lo más probable era que si, después de todo un hombre así tenía que saber lo que provocaba en los demás

- me alegra entonces que te guste, Rukia me dio algunas ideas sobre tus platillos favoritos, y trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero cuando entre a la cocina de Ukitake taicho me sentí como pez fuera del agua, habían tantas cosas, utensilios y demás que no sabía por dónde empezar a trabajar

- ¿y los sirvientes no hicieron nada para ayudarte?

- casi se infartaron cuando me vieron entrar a la cocina, no parecían poder creerlo, me costó un montón de trabajo el que me dejaran entrar y trabajar en el almuerzo

- es evidente que las muchachas nobles, no entran a las cocinas de las casas y se ponen a cocinar para sus prometidos, además de eso ¿por qué te sentías tan perdida? Es solo una cocina.

- pues sí, pero es que la cocina de mi casa era mucho más pequeñita no tenia tantos utensilios ni materiales para cocinar ni tantos ingredientes disponibles.

- ¿ah no?

- no, mi hermano Sora trabajaba mucho para cuidarnos a los dos, desde que nos quedamos solos, pero no siempre el dinero alcanzaba así que tenía que hacerlo rendir lo más posible, por lo que terminaba usando las sobras y reinventando que cocinar con ellas todos los días, ahora como resultado todos mis platillos se ven algo extraños y a mis amigos les parecen incomibles –le conto al capitán mientras tenía una mirada melancólica en el rostro. Byakuya en ese instante hizo algo que no había hecho, con nadie, en mucho tiempo, la agarro entre sus brazos y la estrecho con fuerza contra su pecho mientras acariciaba sus largos y suaves cabellos pelirrojos

- ¿Byakuya…?

- le agradezco a tu hermano todo lo que hizo por ti Orihime, pero mi pequeña no tienes que preocuparte nunca más de esas cosas mientras estemos juntos me preocupare de que estés bien y que nada como eso te vuelva a pasar, te lo prometo…

- yo… gracias Byakuya –dijo rodeando la espalda del capitán con sus brazos, sintiendo como la calidez y cercanía de este le transmitían una paz que nunca había experimentado

- ¿gracias? mi hime… (*) -con una mano levanto la barbilla de la muchacha haciendo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos- mi preciosa y amada hime, ¿tienes alguna idea de las cosas que me provocas? ¿De lo que me haces sentir? ¿O del poder que tienes sobre mí, pequeña hime? –pero la colorina no alcanzo a contestar puesto que el moreno la volvió a besar con profundidad y pasión cortando cualquier intento de una posible respuesta.

- gracias por estar aquí hoy conmigo mi hime –dijo cuando se separaron, para molestia de la colorina que no hubiera tenido problema de seguir así un rato más- significa mucho para mi

- ¿de verdad? Ahora que lo mencionas Rukia me insinuó algo sobre que hoy era un día especial, pero no me quiso decir por que

- hoy es mi cumpleaños

- ¿eh? ¿Hoy? ¡Pero debieron decírmelo! No te conseguí ningún regalo –para la colorina la noticia era de lo más inesperado y de pensar en no tenerle algo al ojiazul cuando él la había traído a un lugar tan fantástico como estas termas le parecía una locura

- me has dado el mejor regalo de todos mi hime, ¿es que no lo ves? Esto es justo lo que yo quería de regalo para mi cumpleaños, un día tan solo para los dos, sin nadie que nos molestara o interrumpiera -toma una de sus manos y se la besa- y estas manos además se usaron en prepararme algo especial y sólo para mí, ¿Qué podría ser mejor regalo de cumpleaños que ese?

- tal vez esto… -fue lo único que dijo Orihime mientras volvía a cerrar la distancia entre ambos al tiempo que unía sus labios a los del moreno y una de sus manos se enredaba en sus oscuros y largos cabellos color ébano. Él estaba fascinado puesto que era la primera vez que ella daba el primer paso y lo besaba, al parecer ya menos nerviosa que la primera vez que se besaron.

¡Kami! Es que todo en este hombre tenía que ser perfecto…

Su voz… que era tan profunda

Sus ojos… que parecían leerle el alma

Su pelo… suave y negro como el ala de un cuervo

Sus labios… gruesos, carnosos y dulces

Incluso su aroma era embriagador… era como una mezcla de sándalo y alguna esencia floral que Orihime no alcanzaba a reconocer…

- Feliz cumpleaños Byakuya –fue lo único que ella le dijo cuando se separaron

- muchas gracias mi hime

Fin del capítulo IX

(*) Hime: significa princesa. Y en el caso de Inoue Orihime, su nombre completo, significaría "Princesa tejedora del bien" Cool, ¿no?

¡No estaba muerta! Aunque el terremoto no dejo títere con cabeza en algunas partes de este país, su autora favorita es como la mala hierba, es decir, nunca muere XD

Al principio pensé en poner este capítulo del fic para el 31 de enero, día del cumpleaños de nuestro capitán, pero no alcance…

Pensé luego en tratar de poner este capítulo para el 14 de febrero, día de los enamorados, pero no alcance… de nuevo…

Y luego el terremoto, quiso otra cosa XD

Así que espero que lo disfruten, por mientras saludos y gracias por sus reviews a las siguientes personas:

Hino-senpai, ayu-chaan, euni-chan, mitsuko, mcr77, , Suzuki Haruno Hyuga, Inusuki.


	10. El Cementerio y el Altar

Bleach Fanfic

Byakuya x Orihime

By Eowynd

Disclaimers: los de siempre y bien sabidos por todos

Spoilers: aparecen las Zanpakutou en su forma verdadera así que aquellos que no han visto el relleno desde el capitulo 230 al 255, es decir el "Zanpakutou arc" pudieran no entender los detalles

Todo lo que aparezca en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o diálogos entre los Zanpakutou y sus portadores/personas

(*) Donde vean esto, hay explicaciones al final del capitulo

*** * ***

- ¿estás seguro que no es problema Byakuya? –le pregunto al capitán mientras salían por la puerta que conectaba ambos mundos

- por supuesto que no, es un honor para mí poder presentar mis respetos a tu hermano mayor Orihime –Byakuya llevaba un gigai de última generación e iba vestido con pantalones azules, camisa blanca una chaqueta clara y una bufanda negra a juego mientras cargaba lo que parecía ser una canasta de picnic y Orihime llevaba un ramo de gladiolos blancos

- gracias por acompañarme, estoy segura que nii-chan se pondrá muy contento de conocerte –dijo la colorina mientras caminaban juntos hacia el cementerio, cerca del departamento de la esta, donde descansaba Inoue Sora.

Byakuya no tenia corazón para decirle que luego de una amistosa charla con el shinigami sustituto y pretendiente de Rukia, o sea, entiéndase Kurosaki Ichigo acorralado en un cuarto, con Senbonsakura custodiando la puerta para que nadie entrara y con un muy determinado Byakuya a obtener la información requerida sobre el hermano mayor de Orihime, que él ya estaba al tanto de lo que le había pasado a su hermano y que el destino que tenían casi siempre las almas que sucumbían al proceso de hollowficación, bueno… era mejor dejarla en la feliz ignorancia de creer que su hermano estaría ahí con ellos en el cementerio

- estoy seguro de que a mí también me gustara conocerlo –dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y le daba un corto beso en los labios que ella correspondió – ¿tus padres también están en el cementerio Orihime?

-eh, no lo creo –dijo la colorina- desde que puedo recordar sólo éramos mi hermano mayor y yo, y cada vez que le preguntaba él solo decía que estaban en un largo viaje o algo así, por lo que luego de un tiempo deje de preguntar

- ¿y eso por qué?

- porque si estaban muertos seguro que nii-chan tendría una razón para no decirme como murieron y si nos habían abandonado, yo no quería saber sobre unos padres que son capaces de hacer eso a sus hijos –dijo con una extraña seriedad que lo sorprendió

- ya veo, me parece muy razonable –dijo sin dejarse de preguntar por el verdadero destino de ambos Inoue y de recordar a sus propios padres enterrados en el cementerio de los Kuchiki, quienes, a su forma, lo habían querido y cuidado bastante- el guardia no se molestara de que llevemos esto? –pregunto levantando la canasta, al mismo tiempo que cruzaban la entrada principal del cementerio

- casi nunca se aparecen por ese lado del cementerio y las pocas veces que lo han hecho, con un par de bolas de arroz ha quedado todo solucionado

- ya veo –guarda silencio por unos minutos y dice- Orihime, creo que lo mejor sería, una vez que nos casemos, que trasladáramos a tu hermano mayor al cementerio de la familia Kuchiki

- ¿eh? ¿Al cementerio familiar Kuchiki?

- una vez que seas mi esposa y la señora de la mansión, se te hará muy difícil venir al mundo humano, así que lo mejor sería que lo lleváramos al Sereitei con nosotros, donde pondremos su foto en el altar familiar como corresponde –esto era grande, muy grande. El hecho de que Byakuya, le hablara de esa manera, como si el matrimonio ya fuera algo hecho y consumado, ante ese pensamiento se sonrojo un poco, y que además pretendiera unir los panteones familiares, bueno aceptar a su hermano en el cementerio familiar y su foto en el altar, era algo realmente grande, según lo que recordaba de tradiciones funerarias, que el novio hiciera esto hacia la unión matrimonial seria e indisoluble mas allá de todas las palabras puesto que unía, no solo a la familia viva, sino que a la familia muerta y todos los ancestros. Esto hizo que se detuviera, tomara del brazo a Byakuya y lo mirara de frente

- Byakuya, tú… realmente ¿harías eso por mi?

- por supuesto mi hime ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

- es que es algo grande… según lo que recuerdo… que hagas eso por mi hermano realmente hace que nuestra unión sea… -la pequeña se ponía nerviosa al mirarlo directamente a los ojos, cada vez era menos, pero aún así…

- Orihime, quiero que entiendas que para mí nuestra unión ya es algo grande y serio, el que traigamos a tu hermano al cementerio de mí familia, es solo un reconocimiento a todo lo que él hizo por ti y por lo que le estaré eternamente agradecido mi pequeña. Ahora, alegra esa cara, a tu nii-chan no le gustaría verte así en este día –dijo mientras con sus dedos acariciaba la barbilla y el labio inferior de esta antes de darle un profundo beso.

- gracias Byakuya

- ¿nos falta mucho?

- no esa lapida de allá es la de mi hermano –dijo señalando unas tres lapidas mas allá de donde estaban, así que se acercaron rápidamente hasta llegar al frente de esta. Ambos hicieron una reverencia y Orihime dijo

- nii-chan, se que hace tiempo que no venia, pero han pasado muchas cosas, así que lo siento. Además hoy viene conmigo alguien muy especial. Nii-chan quiero que conozcas a Kuchiki Byakuya, mi prometido

- es un gusto Inoue Sora –dijo mientras veía la foto que había bajo la lapida, realmente tenían un aire familiar. Luego de eso ayudo a Orihime a limpiar la lapida y sacar algunas malezas que habían salido en los alrededores. Orihime entonces saco lo que quedaba de unas flores marchitas, lo boto en un basurero cercano y coloco las nuevas, mientras Byakuya ponía el mantel en el suelo y colocaba las cosas del almuerzo ante la atenta mirada de Orihime que no podía creer que un hombre como él estuviera haciendo algo como eso por ella. ¡Por dios! si era un príncipe en el Sereitei!

Así que cuando se acerco, le dio un beso en los labios mientras le rodeaba el cuello, pillándolo desprevenido

- ¿y eso?

- por nada –dijo la colorina mientras sacaba el sake y servía tres vasitos, uno de los cuales Byakuya vertió en la lapida (*) del hermano de Orihime

- espero que le guste el sake Inoue-san –dijo Byakuya mientras lo hacia

- Sora-san

- eh?

- mi hermano nunca fue tan formal, así que hubiera querido que lo llamaras Sora

- está bien, entonces hoy Sora-san beberá sake con nosotros. Espero que esté de acuerdo en mi relación con su hermana menor –Orihime rio

- quien sabe, Sora nii-chan era muy sobreprotector con su pequeña hermana, igual que cierta persona –dijo dándole una mirada significativa que el capitán pretendió no ver

- lo cual es más que evidente, siendo el hombre de la familia y tu pariente más cercano, era su deber proteger a su hermana menor

- pues al menos tenían eso en común –dijo mientras tomaba con los palillos un bocado y se lo daba al capitán-

- de todos modos es comprensible que se pusiera celoso de las intenciones de otros hombres hacia ti

- ¿en serio?

- evidentemente, cuando eres hombre y tienes una hija o hermana menor a quien cuidar y entra en esa edad en que los hombres, que no son sus parientes, la empiezan a asediar, se te vienen a la memoria todos los actos que tu hacías o haces con las mujeres y de solo pensar en que esos idiotas tienen las mismas intenciones, hace que se te revuelva el estomago

- entonces, cuando nos casemos más me vale tener sólo niños, porque si llegamos a tener una hija no quiero ni imaginar cómo sería su vida cuando llegue a la edad casadera –dijo Orihime entre risas. Byakuya tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse levemente ante el comentario, no tanto como por la acusación en si misma sobre su posible conducta sobreprotectora como padre con su hija no-nata, la cual era más que un hecho consolidado, sino que por primera vez Orihime hacia un comentario tan serio como ese sobre su futura vida de casados, después de todo había dicho 'hijos' y esa era una palabra fuerte

- Orihime, ¿has pensado en querer tener hijos conmigo? –ahora fue el turno de ella de sonrojarse antes de responder

- bueno, yo… siempre he querido una familia, si bien tenia a mi hermano Sora, siempre quise una Oba-chan, y padres y hermanos y tíos y primos. Así que siempre desee, si encontraba un buen esposo, que me gustaría tener una familia grande –confeso la colorina

- si eso es lo que mi pequeña hime quiere, eso es lo que tendrás. Al menos al ser parte del clan Ukitake, ya tienes muchos primos y primas. Si no me equivoco, Juushiro-san tiene 4 hermanos y 4 hermanas y todos están casados y con al menos dos hijos

- ¿en serio? Le voy a pedir que me los presente –en ese instante Byakuya la toma de la cintura y la estrecha contra su cuerpo mientras le dice sobre sus labios

- y por mi parte, prometo que hare todos los intentos que sean necesarios para darte esos hijos que tanto deseas Orihime –y entonces le dio el beso más apasionado que la colorina hubiera experimentado desde la primera vez que se besaron. Orihime se sintió enrojecer hasta la raíz del pelo mientras trataba de regresarle el beso. ¡Debería ser ilegal que un hombre besara así! Es demasiado peligroso para las mujeres cerca de él

- te amo Byakuya –fue todo lo que pudo decirle cuando el beso termino

- yo también te amo Orihime – fue todo lo que él tuvo que decirle a ella y todo lo que necesito oír de esta

* * *

- bienvenido a mi casa –dijo Orihime mientras le abría la puerta del pequeño departamento donde había vivido con su hermano mayor durante tantos años al moreno capitán quien entro y trato de controlar su reacción al ver el pequeño departamento. Por Kami! Es que el cuarto donde guardaban sus kimonos era más grande que todo este apartamento, ¿cómo dos personas podían vivir en esas condiciones? Menos mal que él se encargaría de corregir esta situación

- es un lugar muy… acogedor… -dijo a la colorina

- por favor siéntate, iré por el altar de mi hermano y regreso de inmediato –el capitán se sentó cerca de la mesa y continuo mirando alrededor. Todo se veía limpio, ordenado y en su lugar, se notaba que la pequeña era muy buena dueña de casa y sabía administrar muy bien las cosas del hogar. En ese instante sintió una tremenda curiosidad sobre cuál era el cuarto de Orihime y como seria. Con cuidado se levanto y notando que la colorina no regresaba se encamino hacia una de las puertas.

La abrió con cuidado, y encontró un cuarto pequeño, de paredes pintadas de un suave color damasco, con una cama de estilo occidental de cubrecama color blanco y cojines rosado pálido, en unas repisas habían algunos muñecos y peluches de felpa, a un lado de la cama un velador de madera pintado de blanco, con una lamparita con forma de perrito, y algunos afiches y posters pegados en las paredes, a su derecha estaban las puertas del armario, y a la izquierda estaba la ventana que daba al pasillo exterior del departamento. También había algunos equipos y aparatos modernos que el capitán no conocía, pero que no creía que fueran nada de lo normal

El cuarto, se notaba lejos, que era de una jovencita de la edad de Orihime, muy femenino y delicado

- ¿necesitas algo Byakuya? –sonó la voz de la colorina, bastante divertida, a su espalda

- no, sólo… buscaba el baño…

- es la puerta del fondo –dijo con una amplia sonrisa

- gracias –dijo retirándose con toda la dignidad de la que era capaz, mientras la colorina se reía en voz baja para no ofenderlo mientras pensaba en eso de "la curiosidad mato al gato" o en este caso al capitán shinigami

*** * ***

- ¡Wow! –fue lo que exclamo la colorina al ver el retrato de Hisana en el altar de la familia Kuchiki, donde acababa de ubicar el retrato de su hermano mayor Sora

- realmente se parece mucho a Rukia…

- es cierto, pero el carácter es completamente diferente –dijo Byakuya mirando a la colorina- Hisana, era más tranquila y reflexiva, Rukia es mas… bueno, tú ya sabes cómo es Rukia

- pero debió ser difícil, ¿no? –pregunto cerrando el altar y acercándose al capitán

- ¿qué cosa? –pregunto este sin entender muy bien

- que al encontrar a Rukia fuera tan parecida físicamente a Hisana, siendo que ella había muerto tan recientemente y luego de adoptarla traerla a la casa, sin decirle la verdad durante todo este tiempo, debió ser doloroso, no puedo imaginarme como debiste de sufrir todo este tiempo – dijo rodeando su cintura con sus brazos mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Byakuya no sabía que decirle a la colorina, puesto que había dado justo en el clavo y sin que nadie tuviera que decirle absolutamente nada, realmente era la persona más adecuada para él

- mi pequeña hime, no te preocupes por eso, esta todo en el pasado y ahora lo único de lo que debemos preocuparnos es de nuestro futuro juntos, ¿no lo crees?

- pero Byakuya, no quiero que dejes de contarme cosas, no quiero que pretendas que estas bien cuando no lo estas, se supone que vamos a ser compañeros y socios en este proyecto de vida que pretendemos armar, entonces se supone que debemos contarnos las cosas no esconderlas, no me digas que está en el pasado para no hablar de esto, por favor…

Al capitán las palabras de la colorina le calaron bien hondo, nunca nadie le había dicho nada como esto y sintió que le podía abrir su alma y su corazón como jamás lo había hecho con nadie.

- nos va a tomar tiempo

- no tengo prisa ¿y tú? –le sonrió con suavidad mientras se acercaba mas a él

- entonces vamos al jardín y pidamos té, vamos a necesitarlo

- está bien…

Ambos salieron al jardín dejando atrás el cuarto, el altar familiar y el pasado

Fin del Capitulo X

Gracias por sus reviews a:

Hino-senpai, mcr77, mitsuko, Hime Hime UlquiHime, Inusuki, SaraKem

(*) Es una tradición en Japón que a los muertos se les dé a "beber" de su trago favorito como el sake a través de verterlo sobre la lapida de la persona


	11. La Familia Ukitake y la boda de Juushiro

Bleach Fanfic

Byakuya x Orihime

By Eowynd

Disclaimers: los de siempre y bien sabidos por todos

Spoilers: aparecen las Zanpakutou en su forma verdadera así que aquellos que no han visto el relleno desde el capitulo 230 al 260, es decir el "Zanpakutou arc" pudieran no entender los detalles

Todo lo que aparezca en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o diálogos entre los Zanpakutou y sus portadores/personas

(*) Donde vean esto, hay explicaciones al final del capitulo

**Capitulo XI**

Ambos estaban sentados a un lado del jardín y cerca de los cerezos tomando el delicioso té verde que habían traído los sirvientes para ambos. El día estaba algo frio y con una suave brisa que movía sus cabellos.

Byakuya suspiro mientras veía a la colorina tratando de poner en orden sus ideas. ¿Por dónde empezar a relatarle lo que le había pedido la muchacha? Eran tantas cosas, tantos hechos…

- podrías empezar por contarme como conociste a Hisana-sama? –Dijo de pronto Orihime- siempre, desde que Rukia nos conto sobre eso, he tenido la duda de saber cómo dos personas tan diferentes se conocieron y se enamoraron –Byakuya suspiro, realmente le conocía como a la palma de su mano

- a veces, parecería que me lees la mente, Orihime –dijo haciéndola sonrojar- pero me parece bien. Es un buen comienzo para lo que te tengo que contar. Veamos… cuando salí de la escuela de shinigami, y aún no tenía ningún rango se me asigno el escuadrón de Juushiro-san

- ¿el capitán Ukitake?

- sí, el había sido mi instructor de kendo junto con ser mi tutor en muchas materias y sintió que sería ideal que estuviera bajo su ala en el treceavo escuadrón. En esos días yo ya había averiguado el nombre de mi Zanpakutou, es decir Senbonsakura, pero ni siquiera estaba cerca de dominar el bankai o siquiera el shintai, aunque era un gran entendido en hechizos de kidou, así que no paso mucho tiempo antes de que me dieran un rango y para que luego Ukitake me nombrara su teniente. Dentro de las labores de los shinigami, esta hacer rondas en distintos sectores del rukongai para mantener el orden, y la disciplina, eso incluye los sectores más peligrosos, como el 78 distrito de Rukongai.

Fue luego de una ronda en que nos fuimos a comer a un… restaurant, si es que se le puede decir así, y allí fue donde conocí a Hisana, quien trabajaba de mesera en ese lugar. Debo admitir que al principio no le preste mucha atención, pero eso fue cambiando con el paso de los días, hasta que… -no estaba seguro de si era bueno continuar por ese camino, después de todo estaba hablando de su difunta esposa con su futura esposa… y eso era extraño por decir lo mínimo

- ¿hasta que te enamoraste de ella?

- pues sí.

- ¿y qué paso entonces?

_- Oh, yo puedo contestar eso – se rio Senbonsakura desde el interior de Byakuya_

_- Sen…_

_- Lo siento maestro, pero de solo recordarlo_

- bueno, empecé a cortejarla, o mejor dicho lo intente

- ¿lo intentaste?

_- ¡Oh dios! de solo recordarlo –Senbonsakura apenas y se contenía la risa_

- bueno, digamos que nadie me había explicado sobre esas cosas y la verdad Hisana era muy diferente a las chicas nobles que yo había conocido hasta entonces –la imagen de la ex capitana del segundo escuadrón Shihoin Yoruichi sonriendo de forma burlona mientras decía Bya-bo cruzo levemente por su mente

- ¿así que las cosas no salieron como querías?

- fueron un desastre –dijo mientras Senbonsakura no pudo contener mas la risa y se revolcaba en el interior de Byakuya- de solo recordarlo me siento avergonzado, si mi abuelo me hubiera visto me hubiera quitado el apellido de la vergüenza que le hubiera dado

- ¿tan mal? ¿En serio? –a Orihime le sorprendía lo que le estaba contando, no sonaba como a Byakuya, a él todo parecía salirle bien o al menos todo siempre parecía planearlo bien

- bueno, si, realmente era muy desastroso al comienzo, pero de alguna manera ella se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y me dio una oportunidad. Comenzamos a vernos cada vez que era enviado al 78 distrito y cada vez que me podía desligar más temprano de mis obligaciones

- ¿y luego que paso?

- al principio ella no sabía que yo era el heredero del clan Kuchiki, solo creía que era un shinigami sin rango salido de la academia hacia poco y parte del treceavo escuadrón

- ¿y cuando se lo dijiste?

- en realidad fue casi un accidente, estábamos comiendo en donde ella trabajaba y se le ocurrió hacer un comentario sobre mis keisekan y mi bufanda (*) y porque siempre los usaba. Fue entonces que uno de los otros shinigamis dijo: "¿Acaso no lo sabes?, claro que no, siendo del 78 distrito de rukongai no sabes que es tradición de la familia Kuchiki que todos sus herederos usen esos adornos, es como un distintivo"

- ¿y qué dijo entonces Hisana? –Orihime estaba absorta escuchando la historia del capitán, era como el guion de una novela romántica.

- dejo caer la bandeja y se puso pálida de la impresión, luego de recoger todo se fue y nos dejo solos en la mesa, luego de eso fui a buscarla pero ella me evito durante días antes de que pudiera verla de nuevo. Finalmente, cuando pude verla y hablarle estaba muy sentida conmigo, puesto que creía que era tan solo una "cosa de paso", que yo estaba tan solo divirtiéndome con ella, mientras esperaba a que mi familia me encontrara una novia adecuada a mi rango y situación.

- no es para menos, después de que le ocultaras algo tan importante, debió sentirse muy poca cosa

- lo sé, y por eso mismo me costó mucho convencerla de lo contrario, al final creo que realmente nunca logramos superar esa barrera y que ella nunca se sintió mi igual

- ¿por qué lo dices?

- porque nunca fue capaz de dejar de decirme "Byakuya-sama" (*)

"_además nadie me llama por mi nombre, siempre es taicho-san, Kuchiki-sama, niisama, así que por favor, se la única que me dice "Byakuya", así simplemente" –_de pronto a Orihime se le vinieron a la mente esas palabras y entendió el profundo significado oculto que estas contenían

- además, siempre decía que me causaba problemas desde el comienzo, como cuando tuve que enfrentarme a los ancianos del clan para que la aceptaran como mi novia hasta cuando se enfermo gravemente, jamás dejo de sentirse o al menos eso me pareció entonces, inferior a mí y mi posición, como si todo mi afecto no hubiera sido suficiente para sacarla de su error –Orihime estaba al borde de las lagrimas con el relato de Byakuya, ¿realmente alguien podía amar tanto? ¿Realmente ella podía llegar a corresponder a alguien de sentimientos tan fuertes y profundos? ¿Tan apasionados?

"_Príncipe de hielo, mis calcetines_" –pensaba la colorina recordando el sobrenombre con el que oyó a algunos shinigamis sin rango referirse a Byakuya. El problema no era que él no amara, sino que lo hacía demasiado intensamente

- ¿de qué murió exactamente Hisana-sama? –pregunto la colorina

- de una horrible enfermedad a los pulmones, que se vio agravada por muchas cosas, como las malas condiciones en las que vivió durante tanto tiempo en el rukongai, su débil reiatsu y a una fuerte sensación de culpabilidad por Rukia y el destino que esta pudo tener al ser una bebe tan pequeña

- ¿entonces es cierto que siempre la estuvo buscando?

- todos los días mientras salíamos juntos y durante el tiempo que estuvimos casados, jamás dejo de salir un solo día a tratar de buscar alguna pista que la condujera al paradero de la bebe, incluso yo mismo la acompañe en más de una ocasión. Siempre solía preguntarle: "¿Cómo la vas a reconocer?" Y ella solo respondía: "Sencillamente porque es mi hermana"

- tenía un buen punto en eso –dijo la colorina- son idénticas ¿alguna vez se vieron?

- no, a Rukia la vine a encontrar un año después de que Hisana muriera, así que jamás se alcanzaron a conocer.

- ¿y cómo la encontraste?

- casi por accidente. Me encontraba haciendo una inspección rutinaria de la academia de shinigamis para el reporte mensual, y al pasar por los campos de entrenamiento fue cuando creí ver pasar un espíritu ante mis ojos. El pelo, los ojos, la estatura, la complexión y tan solo fue cuando se puso a gritarle algo a un pelirrojo muy alto, el que luego se convirtió en mi teniente Abarai, que la ilusión se rompió, la voz y el carácter eran totalmente diferentes, pero no podía ser de otra forma puesto que eran dos personas diferentes. Averigüe luego los datos que me hicieron confirmar lo que era obvio y fue cuando empecé los trámites de adopción, causando el segundo gran infarto masivo en los ancianos del clan Kuchiki, quienes para esas alturas me tenían tachado de "el heredero más rebelde e indisciplinado" de las 27 generaciones predecesoras a mi persona

- ¿tu? ¿Rebelde? ¿Indisciplinado? –Orihime casi quiso reírse ante eso- ¡por dios! ¿Qué tienen en la cabeza esos ancianos? Si tú eres todo eso, ¿entonces que somos los demás? –Byakuya sonrió levemente, ella era capaz de sacarle sonrisas a las piedras con su alegría y calidez.

- pues no lo sé, pero según un tío abuelo yo hice "que les salieran canas sobre canas a las ranas sin pelo" –ante esto Orihime se rio levemente seguida del capitán

- es bueno ver que alguien tiene sentido del humor dentro de la familia Kuchiki

- eso supongo

- y luego de que la adoptaras ¿qué sucedió?

- les instruí a los sirvientes que si ella les preguntaba el porqué de la adopción que le contestaran "porque se parece mucho a su difunta esposa Hisana"

- lo cual era una verdad a medias, más que una mentira incompleta, ¿no es así?

- se podría decir eso, pero lo más difícil era tener que verla a diario, tan parecida, pero al mismo tiempo tan diferente a su hermana mayor, me avergüenza admitir que fui muy lejano e indiferente con ella debido a esto mismo y nunca le permití acercarse a mí como un hermano mayor de verdad y ahora lo lamento mucho

- no digas eso, Rukia sabe que te preocupas por ella y lo mucho que la quieres, y está muy agradecida con todo lo que has hecho por ella –luego de eso vino un silencio algo tenso hasta que Orihime dijo

- ¿y… alguna vez antes de casarte con Hisana-sama… pues tuviste una novia escogida por el clan? –Byakuya casi se atraganta con el té que estaba bebiendo mientras cierta persona pasaba por su mente y un tic aparecía en su ojo derecho

- de hecho… si, los ancianos del clan tenían una candidata fuerte en mente para mi

- ¿en serio? ¿Y puedo saber quién era? Porque si no se caso contigo, y ella así lo hubiera querido… o bien pudo haberse casado con alguien más…

- no se ha casado –la interrumpió Byakuya mientras el tic aumentaba levemente y entre dientes decía- ¿quién podría soportar a esa… detestable… arpía mujer-gato…?

- ¿eh? ¿Mujer-gato? ¿No me digas que…? ¿Estabas comprometido con Yoruichi-sama?

- los ancianos del clan la propusieron a mi abuelo para mi prometida, puesto que era capitana y futura líder de otra de las cuatro grandes familias del Sereitei y que sería una alianza muy provechosa para ambas casas. El se negó diciendo que yo era muy joven aun para pensar en buscarme una prometida y menos alguien que me llevara tantos años como ella

- ¿tantos? ¿Pues cuantos te lleva?

- unos 10 o 12 años según recuerdo, por suerte nunca se llevo a cabo, por lo cual le estaré eternamente agradecido al abuelo Ginrei

- ¿y por que fue? ¿Solo por tu abuelo?

- en parte, pero no solo por eso, en esos días, Urahara Kisuke capitán del doceavo escuadrón, fue acusado de someter a un grupo de capitanes y tenientes al proceso de hollowficación y se le acuso de alta traición y se le desterró al mundo humano y a los convertidos se les trato de eliminar, pero se escaparon y se fueron al mundo humano, ahora son conocidos como Vizards, mitad shinigami y mitad hollow (*). Por esos mismos días Shihoin Yoruichi, abandono su puesto como líder del clan, sus obligaciones como capitana y se escondió en forma de gato en el mundo humano por más de cien años, liberándome a mí de su molesta presencia y eliminándola de la lista de posible prometidas

- ya veo, pero no creo que Yoruichi sama sea tan mala persona, no sé por qué te refieres así de ella –Byakuya se sonrojo levemente antes de decir

- tenía el horrible habito de molestarme, aprovechando nuestra diferencia de alturas, colocando mi rostro… entre… sus senos –dijo lo último en un susurro que la colorina igual escucho (*)

- en ese caso, también tienen eso en común con Kurosaki-kun, después de todo Yoruichi-sama también hace lo mismo con él

- ¿en serio? Veo que no ha cambiado nada en estos cien años, esa mujer…

- pero… qué bueno que no se casaron –dijo la colorina sonrojada viendo al capitán- es decir… si hubiera sido así no nos hubiéramos conocido ni estado juntos como ahora

- lo sé y estoy agradecido por eso –dijo el capitán mientras abrazaba a la colorina acercándola a él y estrechándola contra su pecho

- gracias por contarme todo esto Byakuya –dijo de pronto Orihime alzando el rostro

- al contrario pequeña, gracias a ti por haberme hecho contártelo… -y en el fondo lo decía de todo corazón, ya que sentía que había liberado su alma de un gran peso y hasta cierto punto se sentía rejuvenecido con la confesión, tal cual como los jardines rejuvenecen con la llegada de la primavera y la salida del invierno

- ¡bienvenida a casa prima Orihime

! –Fue el saludo de Sōgyo no Kotowari cuando la pequeña colorina llego a la casa del peliblanco capitán- ¡te extrañamos!

- yo también los extrañe –dijo abrazándolos y dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno

- bienvenida a casa Orihime-chan – saludo el capitán- ¿disfrutaste tu día con Byakuya?

- si mucho, aprendí muchas cosas sobre él hoy

- oh, ¿en serio? Me alegra ver que se estén llevando tan bien. Ah, por cierto tengo noticias

- ¿así?

- mañana te presentare al resto de la familia Ukitake, están deseosos de conocerte

- ¿de verdad? ¿Pero les iré a caer bien?

- claro que sí, no digas tonterías, lo único malo es que nos llevara todo el día y no creo que puedas ver a Byakuya mañana

- ¿en serio? Ahora que lo recuerdo Byakuya dijo que usted tenía muchos hermanos y una familia muy grande

- oh sí, tengo cuatro kyodai (*) y cuatro shimai (*) mas, y todos están casados y con hijos, además viene el abuelo, mi padre, sus hermanos, por supuesto las esposas y los niños de todos ellos

- realmente es una familia muy grande –dijo la colorina impresionada

- no te molesta ¿cierto?

- claro que no. Me encantan las familias grandes, siempre quise una

- entonces has caído en el mejor lugar, pocas familias son tan grandes en el Sereitei como la familia Ukitake. Ven vamos por unos dulces para que te cuente mas detalles

- ¡sí! Dulces y luego un cuento para dormir –dijeron las espadas gemelas siguiendo a ambos al comedor

- ¡hola! bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar –saludaba el capitán a los invitados mientras iban llegando mientras que las espadas gemelas corrían por todos lados junto a los niños de la familia

- Juushiro, que gusto verte tan bien de salud –lo saludo su hermano mayor y heredero del clan Ukitake, Ishiro Ukitake, quien venía acompañado de una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos negros, y unas hermosas niñas de 4 y 6 años con kimonos de color rosado y damasco

- muchas gracias Ishiro, y ¿Cómo estas tu Sayaka? Oh, ¿pero estas son las mismas niñas? –Dice agachándose a saludar a las pequeñas- están aun más hermosas que la última vez que las vi

-saluden a su tío niñas –les dijo la madre. La más pequeña salto a los brazos de Ukitake mientras la pequeña se le tiraba al cuello

- ¡hola tío! ¡Te extrañamos!

- yo también las extrañe –saca una bolsita de dulces y se las pasa- tomen, son sus favoritos

- gracias tío

- ahora vayan a jugar con sus primos –las niñas se van y se unen al grupo que jugaban con las espadas gemelas

- realmente tienes un don con los niños –dijo Sayaka- te adoran más que a nadie en el mundo

- gracias, creo que en el fondo siempre he tenido alma de niño y ellos lo saben

- solo te falta tener los tuyos, y serán los niños más felices del mundo –dijo su hermano mayor

- anihue (*), tu sabes lo que siempre he pensado al respecto…

- lo sé, y tu sabes lo que siempre he pensado al respecto…

- entonces te tengo buenas noticias anihue, pero lo hablaremos luego, ahora pasen a acomodarse –ambos se retiran y dejan pasar al siguiente invitado

- buenas días Juushiro –lo saludo un hombre de largos cabellos negros veteados de gris, con una barba larga mas blanca que negra que venía vistiendo un kimono azul oscuro acompañado de una mujer de cabellos castaños, algo más joven, y que vestía un kimono verde

- buenos días chichihue, hahahue, es un gusto y un honor que estén aquí hoy

- tu hermano tiene razón, te ves mucho mejor de salud Juushiro, ¿alguna razón en particular?

- algo así, pero hoy es el día de Orihime, así que lo otro puede esperar –dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿y donde esta nuestra invitada misteriosa? –pregunto la mujer

- está tratando de controlar sus nervios, así que vendrá en seguida, por mientras pasen y acomódense –ambos se retiran y dejan pasar al siguiente invitado

- espero haber llegado a tiempo

- Retsu, tu sabes que para mí nunca llegas tarde –la saludo el capitán con un suave beso sobre los labios que ella correspondió

- y Orihime?

- nerviosa en su cuarto

- creo que sería buena idea que la fuera a ver entonces.

- sabes cuál es su cuarto, ¿cierto?

- sí, no te preocupes

- buenos días Orihime-chan, ¿Cómo estás? –la saludo la capitana

- muy nerviosa, hay mucha gente afuera, ¿verdad?

- sí, pero son todos muy amables, yo los conozco hace años y te lo puedo asegurar

- ¿en serio?

- vamos, Orihime, lo mejor es salir pronto de todo esto –dijo tomándola de la mano, y acompañándola al jardín, donde habían muchas personas reunidas, algunas las vieron pasar y al reconocer a Retsu la saludaban y esta les devolvió el saludo. Cuando llegaron donde Ukitake fue cuando todos prestaron algo más de atención a la colorina

- Por favor denme su atención unos minutos –todos se miraron y se hizo el silencio en unos segundos- buenos días a todos, muchas gracias por venir en tan corto tiempo y estar aquí hoy. Quisiera presentarles a una persona muy especial, su nombre es Orihime y es parte de la rama más alejada de nuestra familia, hace poco perdió a su hermano mayor Sora y desde entonces ha pasado a estar a mí cuidado, esta reunión es para que sea presentada al resto del clan y pueda sentirse como en casa. Ven Orihime –dijo haciéndola dar un paso hacia adelante- todos, ella es Orihime, Orihime este es el resto del clan Ukitake

- mucho gusto, es un honor conocerlos a todos –los saludo con una inclinación de cabeza, una reverencia y una gran sonrisa tan brillante como una ampolleta de 100 watts. A todo mundo le pareció una jovencita alegre y con un gran aire de familiaridad con la rama del lado del capitán, pero fueron los niños quienes la encontraron más linda. En ese instante el padre del capitán y actual cabeza de familia se acerco a saludarla junto con su esposa

- Orihime, permíteme presentarte a mi chichihue Ukitake Machiro y a su esposa Sakuya

- bienvenida a la familia principal Orihime, estamos muy contentos de tenerte con nosotros

- es un honor conocerlos Ukitake-sama y Sakuya-sama –dijo al saludarlos

- no es necesario tanta formalidad, con ojisan y obasan es más que suficiente –dijo Machiro con la misma sonrisa de calma que parecían tener todos en el clan Ukitake- después de todo es lo que somos hace bastante rato –dijo mirando a todos los niños que corrían por el jardín junto a Sōgyo no Kotowari y que fácilmente debían ser unas 2 a 3 docenas de todas las edades-

- si usted lo dice ojisan para mi será un gusto

- entonces dale un abrazo a tu ojisan –dijo extendiendo los brazos mientras sonreía ampliamente, Orihime miro al capitán y este asintió, entonces la colorina abrazo al hombre y se sintió muy cálida y reconfortada, justo como siempre se imagino que los abuelos debían de abrazar a sus nietos

- ahora, eres la única de nuestras nietas en edad casadera, los demás aun son muy pequeños –dijo Sakuya mirando a los niños

- bueno, con respecto a eso… -comenzó la colorina nerviosa

- entonces estarán muy contentos de saber que Orihime ya ha sido pedida en un cortejo formal –informo la capitana Unohana parada al lado de Ukitake

- ¿en serio? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Y quién quiere quitarnos a hime-chan? –pregunto Machiro con actitud de abuelo sobreprotector haciendo reír a su esposa e hijo

- Kuchiki Byakuya –anuncio la colorina haciendo que todos los que estaban cerca quedaran impresionados al oír del nombre del capitán en labios de la muchacha

- y espero que todo se haya hecho de acuerdo a los protocolos, cierto Juushiro?

- por supuesto chichihue, después de todo estamos hablando de Byakuya y no hay nadie más formal que el

- entonces tendré que tener unas palabras con él –dijo Machiro

- cariño, ahora dejemos a Orihime para que conozca al resto de la familia –le dijo Sakuya mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba a un lado dejando pasar al hermano mayor de Ukitake

- Orihime, este es mi anihue Ukitake Ishiro y su esposa Sayaka, y estas dos son sus hijas, Sayako y Sayama –dijo señalando a las dos niñas

- es un honor conocerte Orihime, bienvenida a la familia –dijo Ishiro

- es un gusto conocerlos –dijo saludando a ambos y luego se agacho para saludar a las pequeñas- mucho gusto en conocerlas a ustedes también –las niñas la miraron por unos instantes y se lanzaron a los brazos de la colorina sorprendiendo a los adultos

- ¡hola prima Orihime! –La saludaron con una gran sonrisa- ven, ¡vamos a jugar!

- realmente Orihime tiene el mismo don que Juushiro-san con los niños –dijo Sayaka- con solo verlos los quieren de inmediato

- entonces serás una gran madre Orihime, tan solo espero que no te pongas en el mismo plan que ototo de no tener niños –dijo Ishiro

- muchas gracias, pero no se preocupen a mí me gustan los niños, y de hecho, si se puede, quisiera tener una familia grande

- espero que se te cumplan tus deseos Orihime –dijo Sayaka- por lo menos parece que ya tienes un pretendiente serio

- así es –dijo la colorina sonrojada

- bueno, ahora nos iremos para que conozcas al resto de la familia Ukitake –dijo Ishiro

- nos vemos en unos minutos –le confirmo el capitán. Así transcurrió un buen rato en donde la colorina conoció a los otros tres hermanos del capitán llamados Yukishiro, Takashiro y Momoshiro y a las cuatro hermanas del capitán, llamadas Sakumo, Sakuko, Sakura y Sakuyo, siendo esta ultima de la misma edad de Orihime y por lo tanto la más joven y consentida de los hijos del clan Ukitake, aunque a diferencia de la colorina Sakuyo ya tenía un bebe de alrededor de un año y al parecer estaba esperando otro, por la forma en que llevaba puesto el kimono

Además de esto conoció a todos los niños de la familia quienes la adoraron de inmediato, causando que todos repitieran el comentario de Ishiro sobre el don que tanto la colorina como el capitán compartían con los infantes

También quedaron todos admirados por su sencillez, calidez y gran simpatía, y cuando se enteraron de quien era su prometido le dieron muchas felicitaciones y le desearon mucha felicidad si es que se casaban, lo cual era más que probable por lo que había manifestado el capitán en sus comentarios durante el almuerzo

Para Orihime parecía un sueño del que no quería despertar, por fin tenia la familia que había querido, con primos, padres, abuelos, hermanos y muchos niños y risas por doquier, casi temía despertar y encontrarse con que estaba en su departamento de dos cuartos, sola y con la foto de su hermano Sora como única compañía mientras sus amigos pasaban las fiestas y vacaciones lejos con sus familias…

- prima Orihime, te toca contar a ti –dijeron las espadas gemelas mientras otros niños asentían

- está bien, pero será mejor que se escondan bien, ¿de acuerdo? 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… –se cubre los ojos con ambas manos y comienza a contar mientras los niños salen corriendo en todas direcciones

- realmente es una jovencita llena de energía –comento Machiro sentado junto al capitán Ukitake, Unohana, su esposa, Ishiro y Sayaka mientras veían a la colorina correr tras de los niños

- y eso no es nada, también tiene el espíritu de una sanadora excepcional –dijo la capitana- cuando me estuvo ayudando en el cuarto escuadrón los pacientes se encariñaron mucho con ella y mejoraron notablemente

- ¿y es cierto que Kuchiki Byakuya la está pretendiendo? Es un hombre tan distante con todos que me cuesta creerlo –dijo Sakuya sentada al lado de Machiro

- yo creo que es tan atractivo que da hasta un poco de miedo –opino Sayaka haciendo que Ishiro soltara un bufido de indignación que la hizo reír

- oh, pero si ustedes lo vieran cuando esta con ella, si hasta parece otra persona, están tan enamorados que no se puede creer –dijo Juushiro sentado al lado de Unohana

- es cierto, si hasta le ha cambiado el color de piel –dijo Unohana- parece hasta más joven y energético, lo cual como doctora me parece muy positivo

- bueno, ¿no decía el abuelo Tashiro que lo único que necesitaba el hombre para solucionar sus problemas era una mujer a su lado?

- efectivamente –le confirmo Machiro- "nada arregla mas el corazón de un hombre que una mujer" era lo que mas solía decir y hasta ahora creo que estaba en lo cierto

- por cierto Juushiro, ¿no me tenias algo que contar respecto a tu recientemente adquirida buena salud? –soltó Ishiro de repente

- ¡oh es verdad! –Le toma la mano derecha a Retsu y dice- lo había postergado por ser el día de Orihime, pero creo que es bueno que sepan que Retsu y yo por fin nos vamos a casar

- felicidades a ambos –dijeron Sayaka y Sakuya mientras se acercaban a la morena

- después de la llegada de Orihime esta es la mejor noticia del día –dijo Machiro- espero que sea pronto

- creemos que con tres meses será suficiente para planearlo todo –dijo Unohana- claro, si ustedes están de acuerdo, por cierto

- claro que si Retsu –dijo Ishiro- espero que lo convenzas de tener hijos a pesar de su enfermedad

- el me lo ha prometido Ishiro-san, que haremos todos los intentos posibles por tener bebes –esto hizo que Ukitake se sonrojara bastante ante el comentario causando las risas del resto

- ¡brindemos por eso entonces! –dijo Machiro levantando su vasito de sake- por Retsu y Juushiro!

- ¡salud!

Fin del capítulo 11 (Por fin! XD tomo más tiempo del que me imagine :P)

Gracias por sus reviews a: Hino-senpai, Inusuki, mitsuko 2000, mcr77, ulquiorra is my boyfriend y Miss

Aclaraciones:

(*) keisekan y bufanda: durante la saga de las zanpakutou se explica que todos los miembros de la familia kuchiki usan esos adornos en especial el futuro jefe de familia

(*) "Byakuya-sama" : durante una de las pelis de bleach, se muestra un pequeño flashback de Hisana hablando con Byakuya de haber salido a buscar a Rukia y ella lo llama Byakuya-sama, nunca Byakuya a secas como, se supone, que hace una esposa con su esposo

(*) Vizards, mitad shinigami y mitad hollow: esto sucede durante un periodo del manga llamado "Turn back the pendulum" que nos muestra el inicio de la traicion de Aizen por si no lo han leido

(*) colocando mi rostro… entre… sus senos: esto tambien se muestra en "Turn back the pendulum" y se hizo una pequeña animacion para los "shinigami illustrated book" que salen al final de unos capitulos que ilustran esta saga del manga

(*) kyodai (hermanos) y shimai (hermanas)

(*) anihue (hermano mayor), chichihue (padre), hahahue (madre), anehue (hermana mayor), ototo (hermano menor) todos, excepto ototo, referidos a una forma mas antigua y formal que los conocidos, niisan, otosan (papá), kaasan (mamá), neesan (hermana mayor), ojisan (abuelo), obasan (abuela)

Con respecto a los nombres de la familia Ukitake es comun que los padres usen ciertas terminaciones para los nombres de los hijos, en este caso -shiro para los hombres y Saku- para las mujeres, en español seria algo similar a que todos los hijos se llamaran Juan Andres, Juan Pedro, Juan Pablo etc mientras que las niñas se llamaran Maria Ignacia, Ana Maria, etc. Ojo! que los nombres y las cantidades de la familia son totalmente producto de mi loca imaginacion y no tengo idea si Tito Kube siquiera a pensando en ellos

Saludos y hasta el proximo capitulo


	12. La boda de Juushiro y la Peticion II

Bleach Fanfic

Byakuya x Orihime

By Eowynd

Disclaimers: los de siempre y bien sabidos por todos

Spoilers: aparecen las Zanpakutou en su forma verdadera así que aquellos que no han visto el relleno desde el capitulo 230 al 260, es decir el "Zanpakutou arc" pudieran no entender los detalles

Todo lo que aparezca en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o diálogos entre los Zanpakutou y sus portadores/personas

(*) Donde vean esto, hay explicaciones al final del capitulo

**Capitulo XII**

- ¿a dónde crees que vas jovencita? –la detuvo un shinigami cuando se acercaba al despacho de Byakuya

- a ver al capitán Kuchiki, por aquí es donde se llega a su despacho ¿cierto?

- sí, pero el capitán se encuentra muy ocupado ahora, para recibir a nadie

- ¿pero el capitán acaso no tiene una política de 'puerta abierta'? –Byakuya si bien era estricto con sus subordinados, también era uno de los pocos capitanes que usaba esa política de 'puerta abierta', es decir, cualquiera era bienvenido a hablar con el directamente en su despacho y no había que hacer necesariamente un apunte previo para visitarle, tan solo anunciar su visita y esperar, si era necesario, a que él pudiera atenderlos, lo cual le había ganado mucha simpatía y respeto dentro de los shinigamis de su escuadrón puesto que así no les costaba tanto exponer sus asuntos con el capitán, aunque no era menor que casi siempre Renji se ocupaba de los casos más triviales, como peleas menores, para no molestar al capitán con trivialidades innecesarias

- sí, pero en este instante está en una reunión con la teniente del quinto escuadrón, así que no puedes interrumpirle

- ¿Hinamori-chan? Hace tiempo que no la veo, ojala este bien. ¿Pero al menos podría anunciarle que estoy aquí? –en ese instante apareció Renji con unos papeles en la mano diciendo

- eh? Orihime? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- hola Renji

- eh? ¿Teniente usted conoce a esta jovencita? Insiste en querer hablar con el capitán Kuchiki, pero él está en una reunión con la teniente Hinamori

- baka! ¿Acaso no sabes quién es esta muchacha? ¡Es la prometida del capitán Kuchiki! ¡Es Ukitake Orihime! Y tiene todo el derecho de hablar con el capitán cuando se le antoje –al shinigami sin rango se le fueron los colores del rostro, que los dioses le ampararan ¿acaso había tratado rudamente a la prometida del capitán? ¡Se lo iban a comer vivo en el escuadrón! ¡Mínimo que lo colgaban de los pies por esto!

- por favor señorita, le ruego que perdone a este inútil por no saber quién era usted, y le ruego que no le diga de mi vergonzosa conducta al capitán Kuchiki –dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia quedando con la cara hacia el piso

- no hay nada de qué avergonzarse, tan solo estaba haciendo su trabajo –dijo la colorina

- pero si es cierto que el capitán se va a demorar un buen rato con Hinamori, hay mucho papeleo atrasado con el quinto escuadrón –dijo Renji

- ¿y por qué Hinamori está aquí?

- porque el sexto escuadrón ayuda al quinto con los papeles, mientras que el escuadrón de Hitsugaya taicho ayuda con el papeleo del escuadrón del ex capitán Gin y el escuadrón de Komamura taicho ayuda con el papeleo del otro escuadrón sin capitán, esto es hasta que hayan nuevos capitanes para esos escuadrones, así que los tenientes como Hinamori y Kira deben reportarse al menos una vez al día con los capitanes asignados para mostrar los avances del escuadrón, ¿ves? –Dijo señalándole los papeles que traía- estos se los tengo que pasar a Hinamori para que se los lleve, puesto que ya los redacte y el capitán ya los firmo

- realmente tienen mucho trabajo, tal vez debería venir después para no molestar a Byakuya

- no digas tonterías Orihime, si hay alguien a quien le dará ganas de ver hoy es a ti. Yo le avisare al capitán que estas aquí, por mientras por qué no conoces los alrededores del sexto escuadrón, así no te aburrirás de tanto esperar. Oye, tú –dijo mirando al shinigami que aun no se atrevía a enderezarse- lleva a Orihime a conocer el lugar y luego la llevas al comedor para que almuerce, ¿está claro?

- si teniente Abarai, por favor acompáñeme señorita Ukitake

- muchas gracias, nos vemos mas rato Renji

- hasta más rato Orihime –dijo despidiéndose de la colorina al tiempo que se dirigía al despacho del capitán

- espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho –dijo Renji cuando la fue a buscar al comedor del escuadrón

- al contrario, me gusto conocer las instalaciones del escuadrón

- el capitán ya se desocupo y te está esperando en su oficina. Vamos, yo te llevare.

- gracias Renji, nos vemos Kakuta-san –se despidió del shinigami que la había estado guiando por el escuadrón. Mientras iban pasando todos miraban a Orihime con curiosidad, ya que si bien habían oído de que su taicho tenía novia y planes serios de matrimonio, nadie la había visto nunca y la visita tan repentina los había sorprendido. Sin embargo la encontraron muy linda y joven.

- permiso capitán, aquí esta Orihime –dijo abriendo la puerta del despacho

- gracias Renji, puedes retirarte

- permiso taicho. Hasta luego Orihime

- hasta luego Renji

- que sorpresa verte aquí Orihime –la saludo Byakuya acercándose a la colorina

- feliz 14 de febrero Byakuya –dijo extendiéndole una cajita dorada con un listón rojo

- ¿14 de febrero…?

- ¿es que aquí no celebran el San Valentín?

- ¿es una fiesta humana?

- pues sí, es el día de los enamorados y la amistad, en este día las chicas le dan un regalo al chico que les gusta, por lo general, chocolates. Así que yo hice unos chocolates, que espero que te gusten –dice extendiéndole la cajita que el capitán tomo, abrió y probo uno de los chocolates

- ¿menta? Tiene un relleno de menta, ¿no es así?

- si, como no te gustan los dulces, no podía rellenarlos con miel o mermelada, así que pensé que la menta sería mejor opción, también los hay con almendras, nueces y pasas… -finalizo con una sonrisa

- lamento no tenerte nada, pero no conocía esta tradición, así que…

- no importa, ¿están buenos?

- deliciosos, ¿esperaste mucho tiempo?

- no tanto, además me entretuve conociendo el escuadrón, es un lugar muy grande y hay mucho trabajo.

- ¿te trataron bien mis subordinados? Si alguno…

- fueron muy amables, se ven que te respetan y te quieren mucho. No me aburrí en ningún momento. Lo único que lamento es que ya se paso la hora del almuerzo y lo que prepare se pudo haber echado a perder –dijo mostrando unas cajitas de bentos envueltas en unos pañuelos. Byakuya tomo las cajitas y las abrió para ver lo que le había traído Orihime

- ¿me preparaste el almuerzo?

- pues sí, es que trabajas tanto que no creo que almuerces y no es bueno que te saltes las comidas, sobre todo ya que trabajas siempre hasta tan tarde, tanto aquí como en la mansión, eso no puede ser bueno para tu salud

- muchas gracias Orihime, en compensación, permíteme llevarte a almorzar donde tú quieras y lo que quieras comer

- ¿en serio? Pero no conozco ningún lugar aquí en el Sereitei donde podamos ir a comer

- no te preocupes yo conozco un sitio muy agradable, ¿nos vamos? –dijo ofreciéndole el brazo para que lo tomara

- acepto encantada –al momento de salir ambos de su oficina, Renji se levanto de su asiento y espero la orden de su capitán

- Renji, me ausentare de la oficina por un par de horas, voy a almorzar con Orihime, encárgate de todo en mi ausencia

- va a dejar la oficina taicho? –a Renji eso le descuadro tanto el esquema al que estaba habituado, como la primera vez que su taicho le hizo una broma

- algún problema Renji?

- eh, no, nada taicho. Que tenga buen almuerzo

- ah Renji, quedaron unas cajitas de almuerzo si te las quieres comer, en la oficina mientras estamos afuera

- gracias Orihime –cuando se fueron Renji pensó que definitivamente Orihime era la mejor persona para su taicho y que este debía estar muy enamorado para abandonar su trabajo en la oficina para salir con la colorina

- ¿así que Juushiro-san se va a casar con Unohana-san? –pregunto mientras almorzaban

- así es, se lo conto a los parientes cuando me presento a la familia el otro día

- me perece fantástico, hacen una gran pareja, ambos son muy tranquilos y adecuados el uno para el otro

- además de que parece que llevan mucho tiempo juntos

- así es, si no me equivoco comenzaron a salir cuando yo entre al escuadrón de Juushiro-san –dijo Byakuya

- o sea hace bastante tiempo ¿y por qué no se habían casado?

- Unohana-san quiere tener hijos, pero Juushiro-san siempre ha temido traspasarles su enfermedad, si es que los tiene. Lo que me llama poderosamente la atención es ¿Cómo conciliaron esa brecha?

- a lo mejor Juushiro-san decidió atreverse a tener hijos con Unohana-san, a pesar de su enfermedad

- ¿pero que pudo hacerlo cambiar de opinión?

- bueno, él me dijo una vez que sus espadas tenían forma de niños por que el siempre había querido tenerlos a pesar de todo, y tal vez al ver a todos sus sobrinos en la reunión familiar termino de mover las ganas de Juushiro-san por tener una familia, si vieras como ellos le adoran, lo quieren casi más que a sus papás y mamás

- tal vez, de todos modos me gustaría hacerle una visita esta tarde, para felicitarlo –dijo Byakuya terminando con su porción de sushi- ¿me acompañarías Orihime?

- claro que si Byakuya –dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de su té- me imagino que mucha gente ira a ver a Juushiro-san y Retsu-san para felicitarlos una vez que las cosas se sepan por el Sereitei

- es verdad, además una boda implica mucho trabajo

- entonces… -Orihime se sonrojo ante lo que iba a decir- ¿eso quiere decir que nuestra boda será aun mas trabajosa que la de ellos?

- sólo porque la familia Kuchiki tiene muchas conexiones e influencias, y para los ancianos del clan es más un asunto de negocios y poder, que la culminación de una relación amorosa, y bueno la familia Ukitake es bastante grande también en cuanto a cantidad de miembros y con una buena influencia así que se puede decir que será trabajoso arreglar todo eso, pero no por eso dejara de ser un gran día para nosotros

- ¿y si yo quisiera una boda pequeñita? ¿Sólo familia y amigos cercanos? –Byakuya medio sonrió, puesto que entendía que 'pequeña' tenía un profundo y muy diferente significado para ambos

- aun si se pudiera dejar de lado a toda esa gente, y lograr una boda 'pequeña', de igual manera estaríamos hablando de al menos 400 invitados… por cada lado

- ¡¿400 por cada lado? ¡¿Es decir 800 invitados? ¿Esa es la concepción de una boda pequeña en el Sereitei?

- no, esa es la concepción de una boda pequeña en términos de la familia Kuchiki –para Orihime fue como si una tonelada de ladrillos le cayera encima, al parecer por fin estaba entendiendo la verdadera magnitud de todo lo que este matrimonio implicaba. Byakuya le tomo una mano y le dijo

- no te preocupes por nada de eso Orihime, aún es muy pronto para hacerlo, por mientras solo disfrutemos de nuestro momento juntos, además si quieres puedes ayudar a Unohana-san con la organización para que veas que no es tan caótico como te lo imaginas

- creo que lo hare, después de todo Retsu-san ha sido muy buena conmigo y me imagino que es una buena forma de retribuírselo

- entonces ahora que terminemos de almorzar, vayamos por un regalo para mostrarles nuestros buenos deseos

- pero, ¿no tienes mucho trabajo en el escuadrón? Por lo que me dijo Renji-san están haciendo el papeleo del quinto escuadrón además del propio

- es cierto, pero la teniente Hinamori, a diferencia de otros tenientes, es muy eficiente, así que por lo menos por hoy ya terminamos con el papeleo del quinto escuadrón y Abarai puede encargarse del resto en el sexto escuadrón, al menos por un par de horas –finalizo Byakuya

- creo que subestimas a Renji-san, yo creo que es muy bueno en su trabajo, y por lo que pude ver hoy todos en el escuadrón lo respetan y admiran mucho, casi tanto como a ti –le defendió Orihime

- yo no subestimo a mi teniente, es solo que me desespera su falta de constancia, si tan solo fuera capaz de controlar su genio y su boca, ascendería muy rápido y no tendría tantos problemas con… bueno, todos.

- bueno, como dijo Machiro-sama el otro día "lo único que necesita el hombre para solucionar sus problemas es una mujer a su lado" y también creo que dijo algo así como "nada arregla mas el corazón de un hombre que una mujer", ¿a lo mejor Renji-san lo que necesita es eso?

- es curioso, el abuelo Ginrei, solía decirme cosas similares, su favorita era que: "los hombres son como las espadas y las mujeres como las vainas, que se necesitan y se complementan mutuamente, que una espada sin una vaina para protegerla y controlarla se volvía algo sin control que destruía todo a su paso y una vaina sin espada se convertía en un objeto sin valor y terminaba en un rincón olvidada, rota y llena de polvo"

- oh, ¡qué bonito! Jamás había escuchado algo tan lindo como eso, creo que estos abuelos son parte de una generación más romántica, que la nuestra al menos, no me imagino ni a Kurosaki-kun ni a Ishida-kun diciendo o pensando esas cosas

- dudo mucho que siquiera pudieran coordinar una idea semejante o al menos de la mitad de largo –dijo Byakuya mientras pedía la cuenta al mesero

- ¡eso es cruel!

- es la verdad –dijo levantándose y ayudando a la colorina a levantarse de la mesa para salir por ese regalo

- ¡hola! Bienvenida prima Orihime y futuro primo Byakuya –fue el saludo de Sōgyo no Kotowari apenas entraron al treceavo escuadrón

- niisama, neesama, es una sorpresa verlos por aquí –los saludo Rukia apareciendo por la puerta detrás de las espadas gemelas

- Rukia, no es necesario que me digas neesama, aun no me caso con Byakuya –dijo Orihime sonrojada

- eso es un mero tecnicismo Orihime, además no ha de pasar mucho tiempo para que seamos hermanas, y que me convierta en tu imoto, así que para que esperar, cierto niisama?

- es cierto. ¿Está disponible Juushiro-san? –pregunto haciendo caso omiso a la reacción que provoco en ambas con sus palabras

- bueno, esta con el capitán Kyoraku, pero por favor pasen –dijo guiándolos hasta la parte de atrás a los jardines donde estaban ambos capitanes

- pero Juu-kun! Es muy injusto que me haya tenido que enterar en el diario de los shinigamis sobre tu compromiso con Retsu-san! ¿Luego de años de ver cómo estaban parados en el limbo del amor? Estoy realmente sentido Juu-kun –decía el capitán con actitud melodramática mientras hacía exagerados movimientos de manos y con su haori

- con permiso Ukitake taicho, Kyoraku taicho, tienen visitas –anuncio Rukia haciendo pasar a Byakuya y Orihime- Kuchiki taicho y su prometida están aquí

- Oh, ¡Byakuya que sorpresa! ¿Qué te trate por estos lados? –le saludo Ukitake taicho

- buenas tardes Juushiro-san, Kyoraku taicho, hemos venido a traer un presente para Juushiro-san como muestra de buena voluntad por su compromiso –dijo mientras Orihime extendía la caja con el regalo

- Oh Orihime-chan ¿dime que tu también sabias de esto antes que yo? –dijo Kyoraku sin abandonar su acto melodramático

- bueno, Juushiro-san lo anuncio cuando me presento a la familia el otro día –dijo con una sonrisa

- ¡Juu-kun eres muy malo conmigo! –Decía soltando gruesos lagrimones- ni aunque me pidas ser el padrino te voy a perdonar

- pero Shunsui-kun no es para tanto, además se supone que tu siempre fuiste el que dijo que Retsu y yo nos íbamos a terminar casando, ¿no es cierto?

- además Kyoraku-san tiene un papel muy importante aun –dijo de pronto la colorina llamando la atención de los hombres-

- ¿Cuál? –pregunto el capitán mientras acomodaba su rosado haori

- pues organizar la despedida de soltero de Juushiro-san, que mas va a ser. –finalizo. Ante esto los ojos del capitán se abrieron desmesuradamente y su rostro se alegro sin límites

- ¡es cierto! La despedida de soltero de Juu-kun será la mejor fiesta de toda la historia del Sereitei, yo mismo me encargare de que sea memorable. Nos vemos luego Juu-kun, debo empezar a alistarlo todo –dijo retirándose con un majestuoso movimiento de su haori.

- ese hombre es como una tromba –murmuro Byakuya

- por favor tomen asiento –dijo mientras colocaba a un lado el paquete –Rukia-chan por favor trae más te y galletas para nuestros invitados

- en seguida Ukitake taicho –dijo retirándose

- muchas gracias por el regalo, aunque no había necesidad de que se adelantaran tan pronto –dijo Ukitake

- tonterías –dijo el moreno- el hecho de que Juushiro-san se va a casar es la mejor noticia que he recibido esta semana. Además, se va a casar con alguien que es más que ideal para usted y con quien espero que tenga mucho tiempo de felicidad

- gracias Byakuya –dijo Juushiro- aunque cualquiera diría que hay alguna clase de fiebre en el Sereitei, que está haciendo que se nos acaben los solteros –dijo dándoles una significativa mirada haciendo a Byakuya toser levemente y a Orihime reírse de la misma manera

- de todos modos espero que sean muy felices –dijo Orihime- los dos se lo merecen

- gracias, Retsu se pondrá muy contenta cuando se lo cuente

- y dígame ¿Dónde está Unohana-san ahora? –pregunto la colorina

- esta con Kotetsu-san empezando a ver la lista de invitados para la ceremonia, realmente tengo muchos parientes a los que invitar y de los que preocuparme, por suerte hicimos el anuncio cuando estaban todos reunidos, eso nos ahorro un montón de trabajo en invitaciones –dijo Ukitake

- con respecto a eso Juushiro-san, estoy dispuesto a ofrecer los terrenos de la mansión Kuchiki para que se haga la ceremonia de matrimonio –Ukitake abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Byakuya no lo dejo- y no aceptare excusas de ninguna clase, soy totalmente sordo a estas

- si me disculpan iré a ayudar a Rukia en la cocina –dijo a colorina dejándoles solos

- no tienes por qué hacer eso Byakuya

- no aceptare un no como respuesta Juushiro-san después de todo… -ah ¿Cómo decir tantas cosas acumuladas en su pecho?- usted siempre ha sido una parte importante de mi vida, luego de mi abuelo Ginrei no creo que haya nadie en mi infancia o juventud con quien pasara tanto tiempo o que me conozca tan bien, por eso es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted y… -pero el moreno no pudo continuar puesto que un abrazo de un emocionado Ukitake taicho lo interrumpió

- sé lo que intentas decir Byakuya, lo sé y te lo agradezco muchísimo… muchas gracias por la oferta, se lo comunicare a Retsu-chan apenas la vea más tarde –dijo Ukitake cuando soltó a un descolocado Byakuya. ¿Es que tenía cara de necesitar abrazos que todo mundo se los daba últimamente? ¿Rukia? ¿Orihime? ¿Y ahora Ukitake también? Tan solo faltaba el mocoso de Kurosaki o Zaraki taicho para hacer el asunto completo- espero que aceptara sin problemas

- eh, si… si no le importa Juushiro-san, ahora debo volver al escuadrón

- ah no, ¿sin tomar el té? no aceptare excusas de ninguna clase, soy totalmente sordo a estas –dijo imitándolo y haciendo que Rukia y Orihime, quienes veían todo sin atreverse a interrumpir, entraran con el té y los dulces

Luego de esto los días pasaron bastante rápido y pronto estuvieron a las puertas del matrimonio de Ukitake y Unohana, que por cierto no dejo a nadie indiferente, puesto que ambos eran muy queridos y respetados en el Sereitei.

Además, y fiel a su palabra, Kyoraku Shunsui capitán del octavo escuadrón organizo la fiesta de soltero más escandalosa, larga, alcohólica y festiva que nadie pudiera ser capaz de recordar, para su mejor amigo Ukitake Juushiro. La cantidad de sake consumida fue tal que agoto todas las reservas de alcoholes de los comerciantes, que sacaban cuentas de lo más felices, y de los antiácidos y similares del cuarto escuadrón y que de paso obligo a que Yamamoto soutataicho declarara los dos días siguientes como feriado oficial para que los shinigamis de todos los escuadrones se repusieran, puesto que de nada le servía como estaban, ya que eran más inútiles que una mesa con tres patas.

La mitad de los involucrados no recordaba lo que había hecho y la otra mitad deseaba no hacerlo, al ver las fotos que algunos miembros de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis que no tomaron alcohol, es decir Yachiru y Nemu, habían utilizado para extorsionarlos, logrando así reunir la mayor cantidad de dinero que jamás habían tenido en las arcas de la asociación.

Tomo una semana entera reorganizar el Sereitei y el trabajo de los shinigamis de todos los escuadrones para poder volver a una semi normalidad. Algunos juraron no volver a tomar otra gota de alcohol en su vida, mientras que otros como los del onceavo escuadrón decidieron hacer una fiesta más en la que nombraron a Kyoraku taicho como el organizador oficial de fiestas en el Sereitei, de paso anotándose como invitados voluntarios y seguros en toda celebración que este organizara y poniendo a su disposición los terrenos de este escuadrón para que las realizara.

Al final Ukitake taicho y Unohana taicho estaban tan felices con su matrimonio que no le dieron mayor importancia al desastre causado por la fiesta puesto que todos lo pasaron tan bien, bueno algunos no tanto como otros, pero al final fue el fin perfecto para la soltería de cualquiera y en especial para alguien como Ukitake, quien esa noche se sintió más energético que nunca en años y pudo participar de una buena parte antes de retirarse a descansar.

Ahora mismo los dichos mencionados, mas Orihime y Byakuya, estaban recorriendo los jardines y terrenos de la mansión para ver cómo distribuir todo lo que iban a necesitar para organizar la ceremonia y la posterior celebración, que iba a ser bastante más pequeña y relajada que la organizada por Kyoraku taicho, o al menos eso estaba esperando Byakuya, ya tenía muy mala fama con los ancianos del clan como para seguir cayendo en desgracia, sobre todo que ahora su imagen había mejorado "al cortejar a una jovencita, que aunque de nobleza inferior, era de una casa sumamente leal a la casa Kuchiki, como es la de la familia Ukitake y que además le aseguraba muchos hijos puesto que esta familia siempre honraba a sus parientes y ancestros teniendo muchos descendientes para perpetuar el apellido"

- y díganme, ¿qué flores han pensado para la boda? –pregunto la colorina

- bueno, Retsu tiene una tía dueña de una de las florerías más grandes del Sereitei, así que ella dijo que nos escogería las más apropiadas para la ceremonia –aclaro Ukitake

- entiendo, y ¿han recibido las confirmaciones para la boda? –pregunto Byakuya

- bueno, todos mis parientes han confirmado que van a venir –dijo Ukitake un poco apenado por lo que esto significaba- ya sabes mis cuatro hermanos, mis cuatro hermanas, mis padres, las esposas y esposos de todos mas los niños y un número no menor de tíos y primos

- entonces tendremos que conseguir alguna entretención para los niños –dijo Orihime- de otro modo se podrían aburrir

- me parece bien –comento Unohana sin dejar de lado su sonrisa- y también sería bueno que algunos sirvientes se dedicaran solo a atenderlos a ellos, así evitaremos problemas

- qué gran idea Unohana-san –dijo la colorina tomando notas mentales de todo para más adelante- eso alegrara mucho a los niños

- ahora iremos a la cocina para preparar el menú con el encargado –dijo de pronto Byakuya- para ir viendo las mejores opciones

- muchas gracias por todas las molestias Byakuya –dijo Unohana- sobre todo considerando que aun tienes tu propia boda por planear –esto provoco un gran sonrojo en la colorina y otro no menor, pero si mas disimulado, en el capitán Kuchiki - ya le has pedido a Juushiro, formalmente a Orihime en matrimonio, ¿cierto Byakuya?

– Sólo hay permiso de cortejo Retsu –dijo Ukitake- además, aun es muy pronto, llevan muy poco tiempo de noviazgo

- pero no dicen por ahí, "feliz el noviazgo que dura poco" –le rebatió la capitana

- bueno, sí, pero debes darles tiempo de conocerse mejor –fue lo que respondió el capitán ante la atenta mirada de los dos mencionados, hasta que Byakuya los sorprendió a todos diciendo

- Juushiro-san, no creí que fuera necesario decir lo que es obvio, después de todo, son claras mis intenciones de casarme con Orihime, pero si es necesario, mañana iré a hacer una petición formal al clan Ukitake frente a su padre y el resto de su familia. ¿Estás de acuerdo Orihime? ¿Orihime? –la colorina se había quedado de piedra, si bien lo habían hablado de varias formas, esta vez lo estaba prácticamente pidiendo de manera formal, dejándolos a todos paralizados. Orihime, lo único a lo que acertó fue a lanzarse al cuello del capitán, rodeándolo con sus brazos y darle el beso más dulce y apasionado que le hubiera dado la colorina hasta ese momento. Ante esto los otros dos capitanes se desaparecieron rápidamente usando shunpo para darles privacidad.

Byakuya se repuso rápidamente de la sorpresa y la abrazo por la cintura para poder devolverle el beso con comodidad, ajenos a los varios, pero discretos ojos de los sirvientes de la mansión Kuchiki, que miraban muy contentos por ver a su señor tan enamorado como no lo veían desde la anterior señora de la casa, según los más antiguos y varios de estos se atrevían a opinar, con el respeto a la señora anterior, que estaba aun mas enamorado de esta jovencita que lo que había estado de Hisana-sama

- El vigésimo octavo líder del clan Kuchiki y capitán del sexto Escuadrón, Kuchiki Byakuya y su hermana menor y teniente del treceavo escuadrón Kuchiki Rukia, piden audiencia con el señor –anuncio un sirviente a Machiro Ukitake, quien estaba acompañado de Juushiro Ukitake y su hijo mayor Ishiro Ukitake, además de Orihime, quien vestía un hermoso kimono de color cielo con mariposas bordadas y en el pelo llevaba los broches de plata que Byakuya le había dado

- diles que pasen –ordeno Machiro- parece ser que viene por lo que te dijo ayer Juushiro

- así parece, es tan formal –suspiro el capitán- ojala aprendiera a relajarse un poco más, pero creo que Orihime se encargara de eso, cierto Orihime? –le dijo con una sonrisa

- lo intentare –fue lo único que acertó a contestar puesto que entonces aparecieron Byakuya y Rukia en la entrada del salón, y en opinión de Rukia, el capitán lucia como un sueño hecho realidad, dejándola boquiabierta. Su kimono era azul marino con dragones asomándose entre nubes, lo que combinado con sus ojos y cabello negro lo hacía lucir increíble. Discretamente se dio un pellizco para saber que no estaba soñando con este momento

- buenas tardes, estamos honrados de que nos recibiera Ukitake-sama –dijo Byakuya con una reverencia imitado por Rukia- por favor acepte estos presentes en nombre de la familia Kuchiki –entonces el primer sirviente de la familia Kuchiki se acerco a donde estaban todos los Ukitake mas Orihime presentando unas cajas de color plateado con unos listones verdes

- es muy generoso de su parte Kuchiki-sama, por favor siéntense

- gracias –ambos se sientan de rodillas frente a Machiro

- tengo entendido, que está pretendiendo a mi nieta Orihime, ¿es cierto?

- así es, y en base a eso mismo he venido acompañado de mi hermana a solicitar formalmente la mano de Ukitake Orihime en matrimonio –dijo directo y al grano.

- ya veo. ¿Cuánto tiempo de cortejo llevan?

- seis meses

- entiendo. ¿Y para cuando tiene intenciones de que sea la fecha de la boda?

- para dos meses después de la boda de Juushiro-san por supuesto, después de todo no queremos opacar su gran día –concluyo el capitán

- al respecto, Juushiro me conto que ofrecisteis vuestra casa para hacer la ceremonia de matrimonio, puedo preguntar ¿Por qué ese ofrecimiento?

- por supuesto. Juushiro-san es una persona a quien aprecio mucho, puesto que fue mi instructor en muchos asuntos durante mi niñez y luego mi capitán cuando salí de la academia de shinigamis. Es lo menos que podía hacer por él y por su prometida

- entonces lo único que me queda por hacer es preguntarle a mi nieta, ¿deseas casarte con Kuchiki-sama Orihime-chan?

- si, ojisan, es lo que más quiero –contesto la colorina mirando de reojo al capitán mientras sonreía

- entonces tan solo nos queda discutir los detalles –finalizo Machiro Ukitake dando su aprobación al matrimonio

Fin del capítulo 12

Gracias por sus reviews a: Seidaku1988 y mcr77


	13. La boda de Byakuya y Orihime I Parte

Bleach Fanfic

Byakuya x Orihime

By Eowynd

Disclaimers: los de siempre y bien sabidos por todos

Spoilers: aparecen las Zanpakutou en su forma verdadera así que aquellos que no han visto el relleno desde el capitulo 230 al 260, es decir el "Zanpakutou arc" pudieran no entender los detalles

Todo lo que aparezca en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o diálogos entre los Zanpakutou y sus portadores/personas

(*) Donde vean esto, hay explicaciones al final del capitulo

**Capitulo XIII**

Ese mismo día, la noticia de que Kuchiki Byakuya se iba a casar, por segunda vez, corrió como reguero de pólvora por el Sereitei causando toda clase de comentarios y revuelos en los trece escuadrones y la nobleza general, que veían con lastima el que ya no podrían casar a alguna de sus hijas con el capitán que tan buen partido era. Pero luego de esa decepción inicial empezó la cacería de invitaciones para la boda, puesto que nadie quería quedar ausente de semejante evento, los preparativos de vestuario, nadie quería ser el peor vestido, y por supuesto todos querían dar el mejor regalo a la pareja que pudieran costear

- oh, Orihime-neesama, soy tan feliz –dijo Rukia mientras examinaban unas telas para los kimonos que usaría la colorina el día del matrimonio- no sabes cuánto me alegra que Byakuya-niisama por fin te haya pedido matrimonio

- aun no puedo creérmelo –dijo la colorina- parece un sueño hecho realidad

- oh, pero es verdad, y es tan maravilloso, estoy segura que serán muy felices juntos –la morena parecía aun mas entusiasmada que la colorina

- es lo que yo espero –le contesto mientras sostenía unas telas y pensaba en ese día tan especial- ¿no crees que se arrepienta cierto?

- ¡claro que no! ¡Niisama jamás hace esas cosas! Mira lo que piensas Orihime –salió Rukia en defensa de su hermano

- lo sé, es solo que todo esto me tiene tan nerviosa, que pienso muchas tonterías, pero no lo puedo evitar… Además…

- además, que Orihime?

- bueno, tu hermano ya ha estado casado antes y yo no y eso… pues… es un poco preocupante…

- Hum, tal vez debieras hablarlo con Unohana-san, después de todo ella tiene tiempo con Ukitake-san y como ya están a las puertas de casarse…

- tiene sentido, iré a ver a Retsu-san luego del almuerzo, muchas gracias Rukia

* U * U * U * U

- muchas gracias por recibirme Unohana taicho –le saludo la colorina apenas entro a las oficinas de la capitana en el cuarto escuadrón

- no es problema Orihime, por favor siéntate –dijo señalando un asiento- ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

- vera, es que… usted y Juushiro-san tienen mucho tiempo saliendo juntos ¿cierto?

- así es

- bueno, yo… ¿puedo hacerle algunas preguntas sobre eso?

- que pasa Orihime? No me dirás que ya no te quieres casar con Kuchiki-sama, ¿cierto?

- ¡No! Es decir, si me quiero casar, pero es que me preocupa, el hecho de que Byakuya ya ha estado casado y yo pues… no, y me preocupa que no sé nada sobre matrimonios o algo así.

- con que es eso, pues bien dime en que puedo ayudarte entonces Orihime?

- bueno, que es lo que va a pasar cuando nos casemos con Byakuya?

- te convertirás en la señora de la mansión Kuchiki y una mujer muy importante dentro de la alta sociedad del Sereitei, con muchos deberes y beneficios, muchos te trataran con respeto y no pocos te envidiaran por esto, y todo lo que pase en la mansión será de tu responsabilidad puesto que estará a tu cuidado

- eso ya me lo imaginaba, pero ¿y entre nosotros?

- Orihime, lo que debes tener claro es que lo mas importante en un matrimonio es que ambos miren para el mismo lado, es decir, que tengan las mismas metas, los mismos objetivos, y que luchen por sacar ese proyecto de vida adelante. La gente que espera a que su 'media naranja' los complete y los haga mejores personas, son los que fracasan más seguido y estrepitosamente. Tú necesitas encontrar a la persona que tenga todo lo que a ti te haga falta y a quien tú puedas darle todo lo que le falte, pero sin dejar de recordar que son personas con vidas, pensamientos, emociones y decisiones propias, si logras tener eso en mente todo estará bien –Orihime estaba sin palabras ante el discurso de Unohana taicho, pero es que ¿Qué mas podría agregarle a lo dicho por la capitana?

- entonces, usted y Juushiro-san ¿son así?

- es lo que me gusta pensar, y dime ¿tienes más dudas?

- bueno si… pero son un poco… vergonzosas de hacer…

- Orihime, recuerda que también soy médico, no tengas miedo o preguntarme de lo que quieras…

- bueno, vera… yo no tengo mama y mi hermano Sora, pues… se cortaba mucho cuando quería preguntarle sobre ciertas cosas… sobre chicas y chicos…

- ah, ya veo, entonces supongo que tendremos una larga conversación al respecto…

Al final, Orihime salió de la oficina con bastantes menos dudas gracias a Unohana-san, pero bastante avergonzada luego de la conversación que tuvo sobre intimidades y "esos temas" que nunca le habían explicado, bueno conversaban con Tatsuki y las otras compañeras del instituto sobre estos temas, pero no era lo mismo que te lo explicara una mujer mayor y que además era medico.

Tenía mucho que pensar al respecto, en especial, sobre su primera noche juntos, puesto que no tenía ninguna experiencia, y eso la ponía nerviosa. Así que decidió caminar hasta la casa del capitán Ukitake para despejar su mente

- ¡Orihime! ¡Hola!

- ¡ah! ¡Hola Yachiru-chan! ¿Cómo estas?

- feliz porque te casas con Byakuchi

- gracias, yo también soy muy feliz

- ¿y puedo seguir siendo la niña de las flores?

- por supuesto. ¿Qué haces por aquí Yachiru?

- te estaba buscando

- ¿a mí? ¿Por qué?

- es que Ken-chan me dijo que te preguntara a ti o a la doctora

- ¿qué cosas?

- sobre algo de pájaros y abejas, pero yo quiero saber de dónde vienen los bebes, no sobre pájaros y abejas –dijo frunciendo el seño de manera graciosa. A Orihime de solo imaginar la cara del capitán del onceavo escuadrón cuando Yachiru le preguntara eso le dio una risa tremenda que no pudo contener y que dejo a la pelirosa mas confundida

- ¿de qué te ríes Orihime?

- de nada en especial, pero será mejor que vayamos con la doctora para que ella te explique lo que necesitas saber

- está bien.

* U * U * U *

Al final la boda de Juushiro y Retsu, fue un evento memorable y lleno de amor que dejo un hermoso recuerdo en todos los asistentes al evento y más de alguna shinigami salió soñando con una boda similar para ellas mismas.

Ahora mismo ya habían pasado casi los dos meses que Byakuya había dicho de plazo para la celebración de su boda con Orihime a Machiro Ukitake y el Sereitei entero era un hervidero de actividad.

Las florerías no se daban a vasto para cumplir con todos los encargos de adornos para la mansión Kuchiki

Los cocineros y sirvientes de la mansión Kuchiki estaban vueltos de cabeza con la organización y preparación de todo en los terrenos

Los sastres y modistos estaban a tres manos cosiendo y preparando los trajes y kimonos tanto para la familia Kuchiki como para la familia Ukitake y todos los invitados

Los músicos y artistas contratados estaban trabajando duro para preparar sus mejores actos para el gran día

Mientras tanto, Orihime había estado muy ocupada, ya que con la ayuda de Retsu, había pasado todo este tiempo preparándose en todo lo que debía saber sobre nobleza, costumbres y deberes que tendría como la nueva señora de la mansión Kuchiki y por ende esposa de Byakuya, y eso había incluido cosas como: arreglos florales, ceremonia del te, etiqueta, kaiju, música, etc. La colorina había puesto todo su empeño en esto porque quería que su capitán estuviera orgulloso de ella y tampoco quería pasar ninguna vergüenza durante la ceremonia frente a toda esa gente tan importante y menos frente a los parientes de Byakuya.

Ahora mismo la colorina se encontraba en su cuarto preparándose con la ayuda de Rukia, Unohana y su gran amiga Tatsuki a quien habían logrado traer, sin que se diera cuenta de donde estaban realmente, lo cual fue bastante difícil, pero al final lo habían logrado

- no puedo creer que por fin allá llegado el día –decía Rukia mientras acomodaba los peines de plata en el cabello de Orihime- estoy tan feliz por ti y por Byakuya niisama

- eres una novia preciosa Orihime-chan –dijo Unohana dándole un último retoque al vestido

- gracias –fue lo que pudo murmurar la colorina mientras miraba de reojo a su amiga Tatsuki, quien extrañamente estaba muy callada mientras ayudaban a acomodar el Shiromoku de la colorina y todas las partes que lo componían, incluyendo el uchikake y el shitagasane (*)

- Orihime neesama kawai! –Fue el gritito de emoción de Rukia- pareces salida de un cuento de princesas al ver el resultado final

- Rukia tiene razón Orihime –hablo al fin Tatsuki- estas como princesa de cuento –y considerando el tamaño de la mansión, los sirvientes, los invitados, el novio y todo lo demás que había visto Tatsuki desde que llegaron, no le pareció una exageración

- gracias a todas –dijo la colorina- sus furisode también están muy lindos y ustedes se ven muy bien también

- y el Hikifurisode que te prepararon es bellísimo –dijo Unohana taicho mirando el kimono que estaba colgado en la pared- serás la novia más recordada del Sereitei Orihime

- por favor no diga eso Retsu-san –la colorina sentía las mejillas enrojecer ante los comentarios de todas y los nervios que sentía al verse casi lista para salir.

Mientras tanto afuera del cuarto en los jardines de la mansión Kuchiki todos los invitados y parientes que se habían convocado estaban hablando, saludando y admirando todos los preparativos que se habían hecho para la boda, los músicos, los artistas, las geishas, la comida, la bebida, la cantidad de sirvientes, los regalos que habían llegado, las vestimentas de todos los presentes, la decoración del lugar, parecía ser que se hubieran vaciado todas las florerías del Sereitei, habían flores de todos los colores y tipos como: alhelí amarillo, azaleas rosadas, azucenas, claveles, crisantemos, dalias, espigas de trigo, hojas de canela, malva real, orquídeas, tulipanes y rosas entre las más conocidas junto a muchas otras más.

Y entre medio de todo esto estaba parado de forma estoica, aunque no por eso menos nervioso, Kuchiki Byakuya, rodeado por varios capitanes como Juushiro y Shunsui quienes no paraban de hacerle bromas y comentarios sobre sus nervios

- pero no lo entiendo –decía Matsumoto con exageración y lagrimones saliéndole de los ojos mientras mordía un pañuelo- si a Kuchiki taicho le gustan las colorinas de grandes senos, ¡porque nunca se fijo en mi!

- ¡tonta! –Dijo Toshiro con un vasito de Sake en la mano- como piensas que Kuchiki taicho se iba a fijar en alguien tan irresponsable y borracho como tú

- ¡pero es que no es justo!

En ese instante, la música dio inicio a la ceremonia haciendo que Orihime apareciera escoltada por su abuela Sakuya, Sayaka (la esposa de Ishiro Ukitake), Rukia, Retsu y Tatsuki, causando que todos, principalmente Byakuya, quedaran boquiabiertos al ver a tan joven y hermosa novia.

Primero entraron los invitados y las familias de los novios, luego entro Byakuya escoltado por Juushiro Ukitake, se supone que debería haber sido su padre el escolta, pero como no estaba Juushiro se ofreció y nadie se opuso, seguido por Orihime quien fue escoltada por Retsu, al igual que Byakuya se suponía que debería haber sido su madre, pero como no pudo ser la capitana ocupo su lugar y tampoco nadie se opuso a esto

El sacerdote principal y maestro de ceremonia dio inicio al ritual de purificación previo a la ceremonia con los novios frente a él y ambos lados del recinto, estaba lleno de gente

Entonces los primeros sirvientes de ambas familias presentaron los juzu (rosarios japoneses, como el de Shaka de virgo) que Byakuya y Orihime intercambiaron colocando en el cuello del otro

Entonces se dio inicio al ritual de las tres tacitas de té o san san kudo (*), que sellaría la unión de la pareja al ser bebidas en un determinado orden mientras las familias miraban entusiasmadas

Entonces al beber la última tacita ambos comenzaron a decir sus votos frente a todos comenzando por Byakuya

- Orihime, pase mucho tiempo convertido en un fantasma que solo comía y respiraba, pero hoy estoy aquí para decirte que a tú lado soy mejor persona y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento en paz, completo y feliz. Si te fueras de mí lado, me convertiría de nuevo en un fantasma, así que te seguiría incluso al mundo de los espíritus si con eso estamos juntos. Por eso te prometo ante todos que desde hoy y para siempre tú felicidad, seguridad y bienestar serán lo primero para mí, incluso sobre las mías sin importar lo que suceda –Orihime estaba al borde de las lagrimas al oír a Byakuya, al igual que medio salón, y tuvo que tomarse unos segundos antes de poder comenzar

- Byakuya, desde pequeña espere conocer a alguien como tú, generoso, valiente, leal y por eso mismo te prometo que, sin importar lo que nos depare en el futuro, siempre estaremos juntos, te estaré apoyando y creyendo en ti porque eres mi otra mitad y me complementas como el día a la noche o los cerezos a la primavera. Mi vida es a tu lado hasta que nos llame la muerte y cuando eso pase, entonces te seguiré al mundo de los espíritus por que sin ti no soy nada ni nadie, puedes estar seguro de eso porque te amo.

Con estas palabras, y un aplauso de los presentes, se dio por terminada la ceremonia y se dio inicio al Hirou no Gui (*), momento en que Orihime fue sacada del salón para que se cambiara el Shiromoku por el Hikifurisode mientras que Byakuya comenzaba a saludar a los invitados

Fin del capítulo XIII

Gracias por sus reviews a:

Euni-chan, Orihime sweet princess, Sayurisan23, mitsuko 2000, layill, hadilu-chan, Niki-Dragonail, Sophie Giralt de Cullen, Shaolin-taicho. Y no se preocupen, si va a haber lemon, pero eso será en el capitulo siguiente que por cierto será el ultimo ¡snif! Y pensar que en un comienzo se suponía que esta historia seria un one-shot XDD

Aclaraciones varias de este capítulo:

Sobre la ceremonia Shinto

(*) San san kudo: significa "tres-tres-nueve", el tres representa el Cielo, la tierra y el ser humano. El tres como impar es indivisible y el nueve es el máximo del número impar. Con este ritual se pretende manifestar el deseo de máxima felicidad y eterna unidad a la nueva pareja, son tres tacitas, una grande otra mediana y otra pequeña, y se toma sake en un determinado orden

(*) Hirou no Gui: es la fiesta de recepción de la boda, donde están parientes, amigos, vecinos, compañeros de trabajo, etc.

(*)Aunque al principio no lo planifique así, las flores han tenido una gran importancia en este fic, aquí algunos significados de las flores que puse para el matrimonio de ambos y los colores

Aquí algunos significados de las flores más conocidas: alhelí amarillo (fidelidad en la adversidad), alhelí encarnado (belleza duradera), el amarilis (coquetería o belleza espléndida), los anturios (sexualidad ardiente), la azalea (romance), azalea rosada (el amor), azucena (inocencia, pureza), camelia blanca (belleza perfecta), clavel (distinción y nobleza), clavel rojo (enamoramiento, amor vivo y puro), crisantemo blanco (verdad), crisantemo rojo (amor), dalia amarilla (unión recíproca), espiga de trigo (riqueza), flor de lis (belleza), girasol (alegría infantil), hortensia (frialdad), lila (primer amor), gardenia (alegría).

Otros significados: flor de vainilla (calma), hojas de canela (buena elección), iris azul (noticias placenteras), jazmín (sensualidad), lirio amarillo (belleza única), lirio blanco (pureza), malva real (fecundidad), margarita (pureza, inocencia), mimosa (alegría juvenil, sensibilidad), nardo (placeres peligrosos), naranjo (seducción), orquídea (pongo mi amor y mis bienes a tu disposición, lujuria), rosa roja ("te amo", amor, pasión), rosa amarilla cerrada (alegría, agradecimiento, "piensa en mí", amistad), rosa blanca (inocencia, pureza), rosa rosada (espiritualidad), rosa fucsia (me gustas), tulipán rojo (sutil declaración de amor), tulipán amarillo (simboliza amor desesperado), etc.

También existen distintos significados según los colores de las flores, así las flores blancas reflejarán estabilidad, inocencia y paz, las rosadas significarán ternura, bondad y sentimientos nobles, las amarillas significan risa o placer, las anaranjadas significan ambiente de fiesta y regocijo. El rojo expresa amor, enamoramiento y romance, el azul refleja fidelidad, confianza y armonía y el verde significará juventud y equilibrio.

(*) Sobre los trajes de novia (Shiromoku), los furisode y otros tipos de kimonos:

Cuando hablamos de kimonos, en occidente pensamos que todos son iguales, pues no señores, los hay para cada ocasión, estatus social, estación del año, etc. Aquí algunos significados:

Uchikake: El uchikake es una parte del traje nupcial. Es un kimono de mangas largas ricamente adornado con bordados de colores muy brillantes y con motivos generalmente de grullas, pinos, agua que fluye y flores. Está confeccionado con la mejor seda y la parte inferior está rellenada para darle más volumen. Se usa encima del shiromuku como una capa y sin obi.

Shiromoku: Se usa el término shiromuku para referirse al uchikake totalmente blanco. Significa de forma literal "blanco puro". Originariamente fue utilizado por las mujeres de la nobleza para las ocasiones formales, pero ahora representa un componente esencial en el traje nupcial japonés.

Kakeshita: El kakeshita es un furisode de un solo color. Al igual que el uchikake posee un dobladillo acolchado. Usos: durante la ceremonia.

Shitagasane: Otro capa de kimono que se usa debajo del kakeshita y es un poco más corto que los otros. Usos: ceremonia nupcial y recepción de la ceremonia.

Hikifurisode o hanayome: Es un furisode de boda usado por la novia después de la ceremonia. Tiene mangas largas y motivos de brillantes colores por todo el kimono. Usos: después de la ceremonia nupcial (banquete, etc.):

Furisode: El furisode es el kimono más formal que usan las mujeres jóvenes, en concreto las solteras. Se caracteriza por unos motivos muy coloridos y exuberantes y de largas mangas, que generalmente llegan hasta los tobillos. Estas características son para atraer a los posibles pretendientes. Usos: Ceremonias nupciales (solo para mujeres jóvenes y solteras), para la primera ceremonia del té del año, graduación del instituto, etc.

Espero que les haya quedado claro, para mas referencias en imágenes de google pueden ver los tipos de kimonos antes mencionados


	14. La boda de Byakuya y Orihime II Parte

Bleach Fanfic

Byakuya x Orihime

By Eowynd

Disclaimers: los de siempre y bien sabidos por todos

Spoilers: aparecen las Zanpakutou en su forma verdadera así que aquellos que no han visto el relleno desde el capitulo 230 al 260, es decir el "Zanpakutou arc" pudieran no entender los detalles

Todo lo que aparezca en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o diálogos entre los Zanpakutou y sus portadores/personas

(*) Donde vean esto, hay explicaciones al final del capitulo

**Capitulo XIV**

Orihime estaba bastante nerviosa mientras que el sirviente abría la puerta y la hacía pasar al cuarto que compartiría con su, ahora esposo, Byakuya

- por favor, espere unos momentos, el amo estará aquí en seguida –Orihime asintió mientras entraba y caminaba por el cuarto y el sirviente cerraba tras ella. El cuarto de ambos era realmente enorme, bellamente decorado con colores azul y blanco y con una enorme cama, estilo occidental, en el centro de la habitación que la hizo sonrojar fuertemente, cuando en su mente pasaron ciertas cosas que ella y él...

Se miro de reojo en un espejo que había en la habitación y se vio vestida con un traje blanco, el cabello levemente amarrado, y perfumada luego de un baño que le dieron antes como preparación para entrar al cuarto en que se encontraba ahora

- por fin solos –sonó la aterciopelada voz del capitán en su oído de espaldas a ella, haciéndola sobresaltarse, puesto que nunca se dio cuenta en que minuto entro al cuarto

- ¡me asustaste! ¿Como puedes ser tan silencioso? ¡Pareces un gato sobre almohadas! –el solo sonrió ante la descripción de la colorina aunque los gatos, definitivamente, no eran su animal favorito

- han sido años de práctica –dijo dándole un mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja de la colorina haciéndola gemir suavemente- estaba tan aburrido de hablar con esos invitados y parientes –continuo rodeando la cintura de la colorina con sus brazos mientras la giraba para quedar frente a frente y verla directo a los ojos- hueles a jazmines y rosas…

- ¿te gusta?

- si…

- tu hueles a sándalo y canela…

- ¿te gusta?

- me encanta… -dijo envolviendo la espalda del capitán con un brazo y con su otra mano acaricio y enredo sus dedos en su largo cabello negro- aunque más me gusta tu pelo, es tan suave y brillante…

Orihime acerco sus labios al cuello del capitán y comenzó a besarlo mientras que este subía sus manos por la espalda de ella en busca de bajar la parte superior de su vestido y así revelar sus hombros. Orihime movió sus manos para comenzar a quitar el haori de los hombros de Byakuya y abrir un poco la parte superior del kimono para así dejar a la vista su piel blanca y parte de su bien formado pecho. Tanto entrenamiento y preparación habían rendido sus frutos y la colorina no podía estar más satisfecha y conforme con estos. Y se lo demostró con pequeños besos y mordiscos sobre la piel visible arrancando pequeños suspiros de su ahora esposo quien comenzó a subir una mano hasta su cabello y lo soltó dejándolo caer como una cascada de fuego por su espalda

- me gusta más suelto -dijo en su oído provocándole cosquillas para luego descubrir los hombros de la colorina y comenzar a besar y mordisquear sus hombros y escote haciéndola emitir pequeños gemidos mientras que ella tiraba más de la parte superior del kimono bajándolo de los hombros y dejando así su pecho y los brazos totalmente a la vista. La colorina llevo sus manos a su pecho y pectorales acariciándolos al comienzo suavemente, con algo de inseguridad, pero luego con más intensidad, mientras que Byakuya usaba sus manos para desatar el obi del furisode de la colorina para así revelar su figura.

Byakuya comenzó a sus mover sus labios desde sus hombros, hacia su cuello, su mentón, hasta sus labios en un suave beso que él se encargo de profundizar y volver cada vez más apasionado. Ella correspondió ese beso abriendo su boca y dejándole introducir su lengua en su boca donde entablaron una batalla por el control, separándose sólo por la falta de aire. Ambos jadeaban y sus corazones latían con fuerza en sus pechos

En ese momento Byakuya comenzó a acariciar con una mano los pechos color crema mientras su boca trazaba un camino desde la boca de ella, por su cuello y hombros y su otra mano la sujetaba por la cintura. Orihime llevo sus manos a la espalda de este y lo araño levemente junto con emitir un gemido. Él llevo sus manos hasta la cintura de la morena y desabrocho el pedazo de tela que hacía de cinturón tirándolo lejos de ellos, obteniendo así una magnifica y completa vista de las curvas perfectas color crema y suave piel de la colorina

Ella se sonrojo violentamente pues era la primera vez que él, o nadie para el caso, la veía sin ropa, lo que le daba mucha vergüenza haciéndola sentir pena y nerviosismo, y en alguna parte dentro de ella, levemente excitada.

Byakuya sintió crecer una poderosa llama en su interior ante la visión frente a sus ojos. Sus pupilas se dilataron haciendo que sus ojos se colocaran prácticamente negros de deseo con tan sólo un borde que recordaba su verdadero color. ¡Dioses! ¿Podía ser que hubiera dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin sentir el olor o la suavidad de un cuerpo femenino? Tan solo la tenía en frente sin su ropa y ya su cuerpo rugía en anticipación pidiéndole lo que tanto tiempo le había negado, así que termino de sacarle el vestido el cual cayó como una mancha multicolor a los pies de su joven y bella esposa quien estaba profundamente sonrojada

- eres tan hermosa como no tienes idea Orihime -susurro contra sus labios. Ella sólo lo beso como respuesta mientras que comenzó a descender con sus labios por su cuello, hombros, su pecho donde le dio pequeños mordiscos mientras las manos de él la recorrían de arriba a abajo, hasta que sus manos se toparon con el pelo de la colorina, enredándolo entre sus dedos y dándole leves tirones en medio de todo el calor, que estaba experimentando. Se sentía embriagado, aturdido sin saber cuánto más podría controlar sus instintos, puesto que sabía que ella virgen y quería asegurarse de que fuera placentero y lo disfrutara, pero se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Byakuya se desamarro los pantalones del kimono quedando tan desnudo como la colorina, quien recorrió el cuerpo blanco y bien formado de su esposo, haciéndola sentir un calor y una leve humedad cerca de su entrepierna que no había experimentado antes

Él entonces decidió explorar más a fondo con sus manos, su boca y su lengua toda la piel expuesta de la colorina, bajando por escote, hasta su abdomen y hasta su ombligo donde jugó por un rato con su lengua, para luego llegar hasta el borde de la ropa interior donde comenzó a bajársela con los dientes y sus manos volviéndola loca en el proceso

- Byakuya... yo… espera... -alcanzo a decir, pero él la cayó diciendo

- confías en mí Orihime? –Ella asintió- se que estas nerviosa, pero créeme que hare lo posible para que lo disfrutes y sé que te va a encantar - en ese momento se la comenzó a bajar por las piernas con mucho cuidado mientras le daba pequeños besos tanto en el interior de los muslos con en la parte externa. Luego subió, repitiendo el camino a la inversa, hasta su rostro y dijo:

-claro que será más cómodo si te llevo a la cama mí princesa- Oh, por lo dioses, algo muy primitivo rugió dentro de él tan pronto esas palabras terminaron de salir de su boca al mismo tiempo que la levantaba en el aire como si fuera una pluma y ella instintivamente le rodeo la cintura con sus piernas pudiendo sentir un roce entre su intimidad y el creciente bulto entre las piernas de este bajo sus bóxers.

Con cuidado la deposito en la cama, para luego incorporarse y sacarse los bóxers, dejando ver a Orihime el miembro, casi por completo rígido, de su príncipe antes de que él se inclinara sobre ella y comenzara a besarla nuevamente desde la boca, sus manos masajeando sus grandes senos, haciendo que se colocaran duros en anticipación, para luego seguir hacia abajo por su cuerpo, besando y masajeando cada pedazo de piel que encontraba, es que era tan suave como seda y su aroma lo estaba volviendo loco, llego hasta los pies donde besaba mientras tenia apoyada la pierna de la colorina en su hombro y sus manos le daban masajes luego de hacerlo con ambas, las separo un poco más con ayuda de sus manos, permitiéndole apreciar el lugar donde su cuerpo le exigía entrar sin más demoras, así que se fue inclinando hacia delante y luego de besar, acariciar y mordisquear el interior de los muslos se dirigió hacia el sexo de Orihime, afirmo los muslos con ambas manos para que no cerrara las piernas y comenzó a lamerlo y a penetrarlo con su lengua en verdadero deleite como si fuera una exótica fruta.

- ¡Byakuya! –Orihime grito sin poder contenerse más, mientras arqueaba la espalda tratando de seguir el ritmo y sus manos lo sujetaban de la cabeza por sus negros y largos cabellos impidiendo que se detuviera. Era una oleada pura y salvaje que la recorrió de la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, despertando a algo que parecía una bestia, que rugía llamando a la bestia que había dentro de él. Jamás había sentido nada igual en toda su vida, sin dudas era una deliciosa tortura, la más placentera experiencia que hubiera tenido, podía sentir la misma humedad de hacia unos instantes crecer con fuerza. Cuando creyó que no podría aguantar más, Byakuya levanto la vista, logrando que ella viera todo el deseo que lo consumía, y que de paso ella también pensara que se veía en sus ojos. Comenzó a gemir con cada vez más fuerza, por un lado sentía vergüenza pero por el otro no le importaba que toda la mansión la oyera gritar y que supieran lo increíble que era el capitán, que la envidia llenara los oídos de todas aquellas mujeres que lo miraban de manera descarada, con deseo y lujuria, que casi se desmayaban cuando lo veían pasar tan gallardo, orgulloso y apuesto. Si tan solo supieran…!

Esos gemidos lo estaban volviendo loco, mas allá de cualquier resistencia, su cuerpo y su miembro dolían enteros, pero quería que ella llegara primero, que estuviera en el clímax y luego la tomaría sin control, sin piedad y sin descanso. Así que con cuidado introdujo el primer dedo en el sexo de la colorina, haciéndola gemir por la repentina intromisión, moviéndolo en círculos sin dejar descansar a su lengua para luego meter el segundo y el tercer dedo, provocando que se retoricara sobre las sabanas intentando sofocar el calor que sentía hasta que llego al punto en que estuvo a punto de explotar…

_-ahora ya estas lista… mí princesa... _–fue lo último que se encontró capaz de pensar con claridad

- hazlo ahora... por favor... -le pidió ella con un tono de voz tal que no pudo hacer más que acatar la orden de la pelirroja, así que se acomodo sobre ella y rápidamente le dio el primer embiste, luego el segundo, momento en que sintió la barrera de ella, que le confirmaba que ningún otro la había tocado, haciendo que la bestia dentro rugiera reclamándola, jurando que cualquiera que le pusiera un solo dedo encima seria aniquilado, degollado y muerto en la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible.

Y, entonces, por fin el último embiste con el cual llego hasta el fondo, rompiendo la barrera, haciéndola gemir y arquear un poco la espalda ante el breve dolor que la invasión trajo, pero entonces supo que por esto es que él se había tomado su tiempo, pues y apenas lo sintió. Byakuya espero unos segundos para que se acostumbrara, mientras la besaba en la frente, mejillas y cuello. Entonces reanudo sus movimientos de cadera, mientras que ella se aferraba a su espalda, le daba pequeños mordiscos en el hombro y arqueaba su cuerpo tratando de que llegara más profundo e intenso con cada uno de sus embistes, le rodeo la cintura con sus piernas, trataba de obtener el mayor contacto con la piel de su capitán, su amante de fuego, aquel que con una sola mirada podía hacerla perder la razón.

Pronto lo único que se escuchaba eran gemidos entrecortados y respiraciones aceleradas. Sus cuerpos se cubrieron con una pequeña capa de sudor gracias al calor que hacia esa noche y al movimiento de sus cuerpos. Fue entonces cuando el clímax llego para ambos, ella juro que por un segundo quedo inconsciente mientras que el semen de él entraba caliente, con fuerza y espeso en su interior acompañado de un temblor que los recorrió a ambos desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza.

Su respiración era entrecortada, apenas tenia noción de lo que la rodeaba, excepto su capitán y esposo Byakuya, quien aun estaba adentro con ella rodeándole la cintura. Apenas soltó sus piernas, Byakuya se salió de ella, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la giro dejándola de espaldas a él, acomodándola sobre sus rodillas y manos, mientras comenzaba con un nuevo juego de caricias y besos y masajes por todo su cuerpo. Así, la tomo de nuevo y una vez más después cuando él se estiro en la cama y la ayudo a montarlo como a una fiera salvaje, llegando aun más alto en el clímax en cada vez y parecía no ser suficiente, no podía apagar el deseo que le prendía Orihime, cada vez que terminaba su cuerpo pedía mas. Exigía compensación por esos años viviendo como un monje enclaustrado dentro de sí mismo, sin casi contacto alguno, no porque no hubiera mujeres, y no menos hombres, dispuestos a abrirles sus piernas, o porque no hubiera prostitutas finas en el Sereitei para hombres de su clase, sino por falta de sentimiento y de necesidad de pertenencia, de que la otra persona estaría ahí para cuando el despertara y no solo un hueco frio, que lo dejaba sintiéndose más vacio que antes.

Oh, pero esto era el cielo, el _verdadero cielo,_ no el purgatorio en el que había estado viviendo durante todos estos años, y tenía un nombre…

Inoue Orihime… para los humanos

Kuchiki Orihime… para el Sereitei

Orihime, dueña de su corazón para él

*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*U*

Que suave aroma desprendía la pequeña que sostenía entre sus brazos, tenia olor a primavera, a brisa tibia y rocío matutino, tan joven y fresca...

Era pequeña, o al menos se sentía pequeña entre sus brazos, pequeña y frágil...

Deposito suaves besos en su cuello y ella se rio ante lo repentino de la acción mientras se giraba a mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos que la perdían y llevaban a la locura

-estas inusualmente callada hoy Orihime –dijo el capitán sin dejar de besar su cuello

- no menos que tu –dijo como respuesta mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura

- tan solo me perdí en el recuerdo

- ¿recuerdo? ¿Cuál?

- varios… cuando estabas en el cuarto escuadrón, cuando llegaste a la mansión, nuestra primera noche juntos haciendo el amor… -ella se sonrojo al recuerdo- y lo delicioso de tus gemidos esa noche hace dos años…

- Byakuya!

- además, se supone que el callado soy yo y que tu eres la que habla hasta por los codos –dijo con una sonrisa ante su expresión, de fingida, indignación

- pues es que tengo que decirte algo… y pensaba como hacerlo –de pronto la seriedad de la colorina lo asusto… y no pudo evitar recordar que Hisana había usado esas mismas palabras cuando le dijo lo de su enfermedad

- ¿de qué se trata? –pregunto con un nudo en la garganta

- ¿recuerdas que estos días no me he sentido bien? – ¡Oh por dios! Esto no estaba pasando ¿o sí? ¿Acaso estaba condenado a estar solo?

- sí, ¿y?

- bueno, fui a un chequeo con Unohana-san… -en ese instante podía sentir que el suelo comenzaba a abrirse bajo sus pies

- ¿Cuál fue el resultado? –No estaba seguro de querer oír la respuesta- ¿es grave?

- no exactamente, es algo muy común, de hecho

- entonces con unos días de reposo…

- en realidad, con unos siete meses de reposo estaré bien

- ¿eh? ¿Siete… meses? –Entonces la miro a los ojos, luego a su cintura, vio como traía atado el obi, abrió los ojos y dijo- ¿estas…? ¿Orihime? ¿Tu estas…?

- si, según Unohana-san tengo como 7 y media semanas de embarazo –Byakuya se quedo sin habla y tan solo pudo hacer una cosa ante la felicidad y el alivio que lo embargo en ese momento

Se desmayo.

**Fin del capítulo 14**

**Fin del Fanfic**

Gracias por sus reviews del capítulo 13 a:

Orihime sweet princess, layil, hadilu-chan, eury-chan y Niki dragonail

Gracias a todos por leer esta historia, por sus mensajes y por el apoyo. Debo decir que disfrute mucho escribiendola y espero que todos la hayan disfrutado al leerla. Saludos y gracias


End file.
